I Will Dare
by M. Monty
Summary: Sequel to 'Something Wicked'. While Arthur still struggles with the truth about Merlin and the decision making he must do about the future of Camelot regarding magic, he must deal with a neighboring kingdom that has begun to question it's loyalties to Camelot. Gwaine finds himself questioning everything he knows and Morgana plots to go after Emrys. Set a/S4.UPDATE:Chapter 27 is up!
1. Prologue

**PROLOGUE - **

It had been five months since Lady Elaine came to Camelot, seeking help for the Druid people.

Five months, since Merlin, Arthur, and Gwaine set out to do what they could.

Five months, since Merlin's magic was revealed.

Five months, since Morgana believed Arthur to be dead.

After an epic battle that had taken place within the woods of Cendred's old kingdom, Arthur had been struck with a mortal wound by Morgana, the witch believed she had won and disappeared. The King of Camelot laid there, dying, and Morgana would have gotten what she wanted, but Merlin had stepped forward and done the impossible. Using all of the power that was within him, he commanded out a healing spell that sent a wave of magic throughout his king. Slowly but surely, Arthur healed right before everyone's eyes. Unfortunately, the task took a lot of Merlin's strength and the ever faithful manservant, friend, and warlock collapsed.

He spent a week drifting within his own mind.

Everyone around him believed him to be on the verge of death. That it would only be a matter of time before the other side claimed him completely. The King struggled with that thought day and night, as did everyone else who was close to Merlin. They wanted him to get better. They wanted to see him walking the halls of the castle again and see his smiling face that seemed to bring some sort of light to even the darkest of days.

All was not lost.

One day (with the aid of King Arthur's meddling) Merlin woke up.

It was a miracle to most in the kingdom. After the battle, Arthur had arrived with Merlin and had told everyone that Merlin had recieved a blow to the head by Morgana in an attempt to save him. The Kingdom believed it and thought all would be lost, for not all head wounds can be healed. However, at the news of Merlin's awakening, everyone rejoiced. While he was more than happy to be awake, Merlin woke to a whole new world.

A world in which Druids now lived amongst the citizens of Camelot in secrecy.

A world where the very laws of Camelot, regarding magic, were to be questioned.

A world where peace between Albion and Camelot was just on the horizon...


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm glad to see all of you on board for this next story! Hopefully you'll love it just as much as the last. Can't wait to see what happens this time around. So, without delaying it any further, here's the first chapter of the story!**

**-Monty**

* * *

"How are things in the lower towns and villages going?"

"Smoothly, my Lord."

"Good. How are things looking with crops this year? Will there be enough for everyone? I won't sit here in the castle feasting while my people go hungry this winter."

"The land has been kind. Everyone will have plenty to eat - and then some."

"Knight training, I haven't been out there in a week or two. How are things going with that? Does everyone seem to be taking to the training well?"

"Yes, sire. Every man is working hard and they are all fast learners. I'm sure it will be only a matter of time before Gwaine meets his match."

"Hey now..."

"What are you talking about, Leon? He's already met his match with Galahad here."

A roar of laughter rang out from the round table. Gwaine, who sat across the table from Arthur, gave the King a bit of a glare. He smiled though, trying to just brush off the friendly attack on his pride. He was still one of the best swordsmen around in Camelot, but, Leon was right, Galahad did give him a run for his money. Galahad fought in such a way that it was almost inhuman. The man could go hours without needing a break. His attack methods were different from the knights as well and they had found that they were more affective. The knights were now getting lessons from Galahad here and there on combat. None of them minded. Galahad was a good man and since being knighted a few months ago, he had become close to most of them - like a brother.

Gwaine liked him well enough, but, there was just something about him and his sister that made him uneasy. They were keeping things from them, secrets. They had to be, right? Then again, these days, Gwaine felt like everyone was keeping things from him. Ever since he found out about his best friend's magic, he realized that all of his friends could be keeping things from him and he wouldn't even know it. Finding out about Merlin's magic had been quite a blow to him. It hurt, to know that his best friend would not tell him such important information.

Merlin, who stood behind Arthur at his side, met Gwaine's stare. The two of them hadn't spoken much since everything had happened. Then again, Merlin hadn't spoke to much of anyone. He had been just taking things one step at a time. A month after he woke up Arthur had come to him and told him it was time to let everyone in their tight knit group to know about him because Arthur, as King, needed to discuss with his most trusted about his feelings on the laws. That group meeting had been very hard on Merlin. He had to stand there, while all of his friends sat there watching him, and he had to reveal his deepest secret to them all.

Arthur was there to support him though, as was Gaius.

Everyone else, when they found out, they were speechless.

None of them could really believe that Merlin, of all people, had magic.

Guenievere was a bit cross with Arthur since he had lied to her for a month about things, but, after she and the others heard all of the stories of Merlin's bravery and how he had been protecting Camelot, they all accepted him. However, accepting him turned out to be the easy part. The hard part was figuring out how to change the laws, how to reveal to the people of Camelot that magic was allowed back into the kingdom, and how to also tell them that living amongst them were Druids. They had to do things delicatly and no one really knew how to do that yet.

Merlin wished it would be as easy as just _TELLING_ everyone.

But when were things ever that easy?

"What about you, Merlin?"

Arthur's voice captured Merlin's attention and he stepped forward some, looking down at where Arthur sat. "Sire?"

"Anything we need to know about concerning the kingdom?" Arthur asked. He made sure to start asking Merlin weekly (if not sometimes daily) if anything had happened around the kingdom that they needed to be made aware of. Sometimes, Merlin told them that things were quiet, sometimes though, he let them know about how he managed to ward off someone plotting to do some harm. Arthur worried often about Merlin and what he was doing in secret. Only their group of people knew about his magic, and of course, the Druids. It would be so easy for someone to see him doing some form of magic and report him. Then Arthur would truly have trouble on his hands. He wasn't sure what he would do or say if that suddenly happened. Of course, Merlin had nothing to worry about, but, still, he wasn't quite sure how to address things with the public yet.

"Anything concerning Morgana?" Galahad spoke up from where he sat at the table.

Everyone stared at Merlin now, waiting.

Merlin shifted some where he stood.

He had always longed for the day when people would know about him and when he would get to talk freely about his magic and the things he knew, but, he had never stopped to think how awkward things would be at the beginning of things.

Forcing back the nervousness that churned his stomach, Merlin looked at Arthur and gave a shake of his head. "No. Nothing. Things are quiet." His gaze then drifted to Galahad. "As for Morgana, she hasn't been around. I would know if she was. But I've said it before to you all," Merlin looked around the table at his friends. "and I'll say it again...Morgana is out there and it is just a matter of time before she makes her next move. We should all be watching for anything out of the ordinary."

"Like what?" Eylan asked.

Merlin took a deep breath. "People coming into the city that you've never seen before. Gifts being sent to the King and Queen. Traveling merchants. They all need to be watched with care and inspected."

Everyone at the table began nodding their heads in agreement.

So far they had not had to deal with Morgana.

She had not tried to attack.

Merlin figured that Morgana had heard from someone that Arthur had been saved by 'Emrys' and she was keeping far away from Camelot for the time being. She was more than likly plotting her next attack. One thing was for sure, the Druid people that resided in Cendred's old kingdom were not helping her any longer. Most had moved on to other places or had trickled into Camelot to find safety. Morgana would have to find other means of coming after Arthur and his kingdom.

Her silence worried Merlin some.

Whatever she was up to next, it was going to be just as unpleasant as the last thing she had been up to, if not worse.

"Oh, Merlin," at Arthur addressing him once more, Merlin pulled his mind from his thoughts and looked back at him, giving him a questioning look. "some of the men here have been talking with me about you. About your magic."

Merlin felt like sinking through the floor, but, he didn't so much as flinch. His gaze did drift to Gaius some though and the older man just gave him a nod of his head. Encouraging him. With that, Merlin cleared his throat. "Oh?"

"Yes, they want to know if there is any way that you might be able to teach them some sort of defence against magic. Considering all the attacks we have had in the past concerning witches and sorceresses and sorcerers, they - and my self - would like to learn more about what they had do to prevent attacks or to stop an attack." Arthur said, though he did not seem to be thrilled about it all. Everything was still a secret to the other knights and people of Camelot. Having these type of lessons would be a great risk, but, he knew it was nessassary.

Merlin could sense that he didn't like it very much. Out of everyone having to deal with the reveal of his magic and accepting the Druids, it was hardest on Arthur. After all he had been taught, after all Uther had dug into his mind, some days Merlin saw him struggling with things. But he was trying, he really was. This here, asking him to teach them defence against magic, well, it just proved that he was a changing man. That every day he was coming to accept magic.

"I might be able to." Merlin replied.

"That's good enough for me." Arthur gave a nod and looked at everyone else. "I will open up one of the great halls in the castle for you to do your practicing. I can't chance you doing your practicing out in the open. Not yet."

"Speaking of that, when are you going to tell the people, Arthur?" Galahad voiced what everyone was thinking. "It's been five months since we've arrived here in Camelot. Five months since everything happened. You've managed to tell those closest to you, of course, but, you can't keep us or Merlin a secret forever. It's going to cause problems sooner or later."

"I'm still deciding." Arthur answered, sounding regretful of that. "But it will happen. Just not at the moment. Which brings me to another matter that needs to be addressed." He sighed heavily and looked over at Gwen who gave him a faint smile and handed over to him a scroll that had the seal of King Bayard. He unrolled the scroll. "I, King Bayard of Mercia, request a audience with Arthur, King of Camelot, to dicuss the future relations of our kingdoms." Arthur set the scroll down. "It goes on to talk about how he has heard rumors of my weakness and how I am not worthy of the throne of Camelot."

"Rubbish." Gwaine scoffed. "Has he seen what you've had to go through lately? What Camelot has accomplished?"

"Apparently he hasn't or he doesn't care." Arthur muttered.

"So what are you going to do about it?" Leon questioned.

"I've sent word to him that he is most welcomed in Camelot and that I would respect his wishes to address any issues that he may have. As you can see, I must get this sorted out before I can do anything concerning...well, you know-"

"Magic." Merlin huffed.

Arthur rolled his eyes some. "Yes, Merlin, magic."

"You know he was friends with Uther. If there are no great issues between you and King Bayard at the moment, there's bound to be some when you allow magic back into the kingdom." Merlin pointed out. He had found his confidence again while standing there. In fact, he was a bit upset. He knew who Bayard was. A friend to Uther and a man who disliked magic just as much as him as well. If Arthur allowed magic back into the kingdom, Bayard would pull away his alliance with the kingdom and that would cause trouble within the court for Arthur. Trouble in court meant that Arthur would be pressured to take back whatever he had decided on magic and then Merlin knew that he and the Druids would be left with a delimma of their own.

The room was silent longer than Merlin would have liked it to be.

At Arthur's downcast look, his teeth biting into his cheek, Merlin's brow rose.

He knew that look.

"You're thinking about not telling anyone." Merlin said, disbelief crossing onto his face.

"Arthur, is this true?" Gwen asked. She had been all for revealing things to their people. She believed that they owed it to Merlin so that he didn't have to hide in secret anymore. She thought that she had talked Arthur into it weeks ago, but now even she could see the doubt on her husband's face.

"I don't want to speak about this right now." Arthur replied.

"I do." Merlin snapped.

Arthur looked up at him, giving him a bit of a glare. "Are you King, Merlin? No. You don't get a say in what we talk about. I do. I say we don't speak of this again until I'm ready to address it."

"You can't keep pushing the issue back!" Merlin argued.

"Why won't you just listen to me and shut up?" Arthur growled a bit, annoyed that Merlin wouldn't just drop the subject.

Merlin peered at him. "Because this means a lot to me."

His words hung there in the air.

Everyone knew this was a personal conversation meant between Arthur and Merlin alone, but, they were sitting there. Trying their best, they looked anywhere but at them, most of them stared at the table, not wanting to get involved. They all felt badly for Merlin. After learning how long he had lived with the secret of his magic and learning of all the things he had gone through, they felt like they owed him so much. Publicly accepting magic back into Camelot didn't seem like that big of a favor to ask for, but, they knew it was not their call, but Arthur's.

Arthur pushed away his chair and got up, grabbing Merlin by the arm and marching him over to the side. He lowered his voice, staring at him. "I know this means a lot to you Merlin, but what am I to do? We let everyone know about you and the Druids and we accept magic back into the kingdom, but at what cost? We will lose all of the kingdoms that swore alligence to Camelot. We will be alone, if and when Morgana comes to attack again."

"There are other kingdoms out there, Arthur. Other kingdoms who would gladly side with you if they knew that you were willing to accept ALL people." Merlin replied, yanking his arm away. "You're just scared to do anything, but you're a good King and I know you will find more support for Camelot if the others leave. You'll find better and bigger kingdoms to join with and they will become your greatest friends and allies that you've ever seen. I know it."

"Do you? Can you see the future?"

Merlin shook his head. "No, but I have faith in you."

Arthur sighed heavily. "I wish you didn't...because I feel in the end I may just end up disappointing you..." he trailed off and turned away from him, looking back at the table. "You're all dismissed for the evening." He let them know.

The knights, Gwen, and Gaius stood and took their leave, making their way quietly from the room.

As they filed out, Arthur turned back to Merlin. "I'll think more on the matter, but right now, I can't make you any promises."

"Will that be all, _sire_?" Merlin asked, clearly displeased with him.

"Merlin...don't be that way."

"How else would you like me to be?" Merlin kinked a brow. "Want me to smile and say, 'Great! I'm behind you a hundred percent on whatever you decide, even if you decide that I've got to stay hidden for the rest of my life!'?" He flashed Arthur a fake smile, then stepped around him and made his way to the door.

"Merlin." Arthur snapped.

Even though he was mad at him, Merlin found himself stopping. "Yes?"

"I_ am _sorry."

Merlin scoffed and left. He didn't want to hear anymore of Arthur's apologies or excuses. Right now he just needed to vent, the best place for that would be in the woods where he could call on his kin to hear him out. He would normally go to Gaius, but he knew what the older man would say. 'Trust in Arthur'. Well, he did! He did even though the prat was probably never going to reveal to Camelot anything about him or the Druids. That was what frustrated Merlin in a way. He still cared about and supported Arthur. He knew Arthur was doing what he thought was right for Camelot, but, he felt cheated in a way and it hurt.

Rounding the corner Merlin was headed to the doors to leave the castle, but before he could take another step someone reached out and grasped onto his wrist, stopping him.

Merlin turned, startled.

Galahad let him go and raised up his hands, letting him know it was alright.

Merlin sighed with relief. "Was there something you wanted?" he asked.

Galahad shook his head. "Not really. Just wanted to know where you're headed off to in such a hurry."

"To talk with a friend..." Merlin replied.

"Care if I join you?"

"If you don't mind being around dragons, then you're welcomed to." Merlin said, continuing his walking.

Galahad fell into step beside him. "I don't mind it at all...besides, two friends to talk to is better than one, right?"

Merlin said nothing, just gave a nod. Together the two of them set out from the castle, stopping by the stables to saddle their horses since the journey was going to be a while. After they had what they needed, they could be seen from the castle window, galloping out of the city and towards the outer forest.


	3. Chapter 2

**So glad all of you are liking the start to the story so far! I've been uber busy lately, so, I haven't been able to update as much as I would like. Anywho, hopefully things will keep getting better.**

**I have ideas and plans for this story, but, things could change. We'll just have to see. **

**Happy reading!**

**-Monty**

* * *

Merlin paced back and forth as he stood in the forest clearing that laid not too far from where Camelot was. Galahad sat on a bolder nearby, watching him with sympathy. He knew that out of everyone who had to live a secret life at the moment, Merlin had it worse out of them all. For years he had been living in the shadow of everyone, doing all that he could to save Arthur and Camelot, to protect everyone he cared about. For years he had to hide exactly who he was for fear of having his head cut from his shoulders or being burnt at the stake. Now that his personal freedom was so close, it was starting to slip through his grasp.

Arthur was doubting his decisions.

He thought of the good of the people and the kingdom.

Though, Galahad knew that Arthur's heart was burdened for his friend. He could see it in the King's eyes day in and day out. But when things came down to it, did he sacrifice the safety of a kingdom for one man or did he sacrifice the happiness of one man for a kingdom? It was a tough decision for Arthur to make. There was plenty more deciding to do. Plenty more meditating on things.

It didn't make it any easier on Merlin though. Galahad wished he could do something for Merlin, but, he knew that in situations like this there was nothing anyone could do.

"Come sit down, it may take your friend some time to get here." Galahad called out to Merlin.

The young warlock shook his head. "No. I'm fine."

"You're fine, aye? Tha's why you're making a trench in the ground with your feet then?"

Merlin stopped and stared at the ground, half expecting to see an actual trench, but, there wasn't. He smiled faintly and looked over at Galahad who gave the bolder he was on a pat, motioning for him to come and sit. Though sitting was the last thing he wanted to do, Merlin did it anyway. Galahad was right. Pacing back and forth wasn't going to help anything.

When he got to the bolder he took Galahad's hand and allowed the other man to help him up, then he picked a place to sit and plopped down with a heavy sigh, looking out at the dark clearing before them.

"Things will get better, you'll see." Galahad spoke up, glancing over at him. "I know right now it doesn't seem like it, but, I have been around a long time and I have seen dire situations turn out for the better in many cases."

"How old are you? You're like...twenty-eight years?" Merlin scoffed. "You're not that much older than myself."

Galahad's lips pulled into a tight line.

If only Merlin knew...

"Regardless, I have seen a lot." he continued. "Trust me, Arthur will come to his senses. It might not be now or next week or even this year, but, sooner or later, he will tell the people about you - about all of us."

"It's just..." Merlin huffed and shrugged, looking a bit defeated. "when I pictured telling Arthur about my magic and him coming to terms with it, I pictured there being this big event straight away. With him telling the entire kingdom and magic being brought back into the lands. I thought it would be this big, magnificant event, but...so far? It's been nothing but disappointing. I've waited so long for this and now..."

"Now you feel cheated?"

"Yes." Merlin gave a nod, his eyes darking some. "Yes. I feel cheated. I feel like destiny is constantly trying to make my life a living hell."

After telling Arthur about his magic and such, as said before, he had thought that everything would be fine. But it wasn't. He had woke up to find Arthur still trying to decide what to do about everything and worse, he had woke up to find that Arthur knew every detail about his life.

That hadn't been a pleasant day. AT ALL.

* * *

**-FLASHBACK-**

_"I can't believe you kept this from me!"_

_"What was I suppose to do? Mmm? Go to you and tell you everything about Morgana? Would you have listened to me? No. I don't think you would have. In fact, I'm a hundred percent sure you wouldn't have listened to me and then I would have been tried with treason and had my head cut off and I quite like my head!"_

_"No, I wouldn't have done that!"_

_"But Uther would have and you know it." Merlin peered over at Arthur. "I did what I had to do to protect you and Camelot. Yes. I posioned Morgana. Yes. I knew she had magic. Should I have tried to help her? Should I have tried to be there for her? There's not a day that goes by where I don't feel guilt over not trying to help her in some way, but I was told that she was a threat to Camelot so what needed to be done was done-"_

_"What about my father?"_

_"You saw." Merlin's voice shook as he stood there, grief filling his eyes. "If you said you saw my life flash before your eyes then you saw what I went through. What I tried to do to help him...I tried. I did..."_

_"Why help him but not Morgana?" Arthur asked, the fury in his eyes fading bit by bit._

_"...He was your father...I...there was nothing that ever said that Uther had to die. You just had to become King. He might have done a lot of wrong, but, Arthur, I was trying to save him for you." and he had failed. His stomach twisted at the horrible memory. "Arthur-"_

_"Go, Merlin. I just, I need to think." Arthur sighed, sinking into his throne. "Please."_

**-END-**

* * *

"Have you tried to take a step back and see this as just another step in learning and growing that you and Arthur must take in order to get to that place where it's time for your destiny, the prophecy, to finally come into play?" Galahad asked.

Merlin shook his head. "No, not really."

"I suggest you do that. Learn from this. Seek out a lesson in everything you must go through until the day Arthur tells everyone. Trust me, destiny has a way of teaching you many things along the way - though, I'm sure you already knew that." Galahad winked, then a second later sharply looked up at the sky at the familiar beating sound of wings. "Seems as if your friend is finally here."

A massive form of a dragon making it's way to the ground's surface was seen and both Galahad and Merlin got up from the bolder and came down to meet Kilgharrah as he settled himself down. The Great Dragon bowed to Merlin and Galahad some before giving them a curious look.

"Merlin, Galahad, I trust you are both fairing well?" Kilgharrah asked.

Galahad gave a small bow of his own. "There's not a day that goes by where I don't find some good in it. So yes, I'm doing well indeed."

Kilgharrah chuckled. "Ever the optimist I see."

"Of course." Galahad grinned, then he motioned to Merlin, his grin fading just a bit. "I'm afraid it is Merlin who is struggling tonight. Your conversation is meant to be with him, so, if you both don't mind, I will leave you to it."

Kilgharrah gave a nod of his head, not minding at all that Galahad was going to give them their privacy.

Before he stepped away, Galahad turned to Merlin. "I'll be just by the forest entrance. When you're done, you can find me there." he said his parting to him, then turned and hurried off to give Merlin and The Great Dragon some time alone.

Merlin watched him go.

It was good to have a friend like him around.

None of the Knights had even bothered to come and speak with him about things that had been going on recently. They only spoke to him here and there when they saw each other in the castle. None of them came to him, just to sit and chat about the important things. Galahad though, he was there for him.

He was a good man.

"The Fisher King's son is a very honorable man, he will make a great King some day." Kilgharrah pulled Merlin from his thoughts. His brow creased in question. "He is the Fisher King's son," Kilgharrah began to explain. "which means the lands his father left behind are his. For now though, he cannot take the throne. His lands are still nothing but wastelands due to his father's illness. I am afraid they cannot heal until Albion is united."

"Which might not happen anytime soon." Merlin muttered, crossing his arms over his chest.

"What is that, young warlock? Has something happened that I do not know about?"

"Arthur has yet to bring magic into Camelot. I mean, he brought the Druids in and he has accepted me, but, he is rethinking things. King Bayard is coming to discuss the conditions of their alliance, which has Arthur shaken. He feels that if he loses the support of the other kingdoms then Camelot will be at risk." Merlin explained. "I don't know what to do. I've tried to talk to him, Gwen has tried to talk to him, but...he keeps putting it off."

"Give him time, Merlin." Kilgharrah replied. "These are not decisions that one makes over night. I am sure that with time, when Arthur makes his decision, you will not be disappointed."

Merlin began to wonder if he should start calling Galahad, 'The Great Dragon', because the two of them seemed to have simuliar advice. He gave Kilgharrah a faint smile and nodded. "Alright."

Kilgharrah seemed pleased that Merlin was agreeing with him instead of arguing or questioning him. It was once in a blue moon when the young warlock didn't have something to counter his advice. It seemed as if his work there was done then. He just hoped that Merlin did not despair too much. The day he longed for would come. It just wouldn't happen as quickly as he had hoped.

After a few more words, Merlin and Kilgharrah said their goodbyes and Merlin made his way back to Galahad.

* * *

"He's mad at me."

"Of course he's mad at you."

"I wish I could just snap my fingers and everything turn out for the better, but, I have to stop and think about how this will effect the entire kingdom."

"I know and I'm sure he does, but, would it be so bad to lose the support of the other kingdoms? To find new people to side ourselves with? The Kings your father signed peace treaties with are old, cruel, men who have the same views on human life as your father did."

"I know...I know..."

"If they were to ever find out about Merlin, they would expect you to kill him. Would you kill him, just to please your allies?"

Arthur shot his wife a glare from where he sat at the table in their chambers. "Gueniever, you know I wouldn't." He snapped. "How could you even think that?"

Gwen tilted her head, her eyes softening as she looked at him from the bed. "Then what would you do, Arthur?" she asked. "These men would want you to prove that your interests and their's are the same. They would want to know that if their kingdoms support a certain type of people, then you will support them as well and kick out anyone different. They all dislike magic. They all have sent many people to their graves for the very mention of it and if they were to find out that Merlin or Elaine or anyone else in this kingdom had magic, they would expect you to build a prye and the next day, kill them."

Her words were true.

In fact, none were truer.

Arthur's chest tightened and he rested his head in his hands.

He was under so much stress from all of this. He knew what he should do. What he felt was the right thing to do. But he had the entire kingdom depending on him and if they lost their allies, then those kingdoms would become potiental enemies and he wasn't sure he would have the time to find another kingdom to side with. In fact, he couldn't think of a single kingdom that would want to make an alliance with him. There was Lot's kingdom - Cendred's old lands - but Lot wasn't a very kind man and though he tolerated magic, Arthur was certain that Lot would not feel obligated to form an alliance with anyone. He was his own man, doing his own thing.

"I don't know what to do." Arthur said, looking back over at Guenievere with tired eyes.

"Talk with Merlin."

"What will talking with him do?" Arthur sighed. "He's mad at me, remember? And he and I will just get into another arguement about all of this. He won't be any help at all."

"I have a feeling that he will be." Gwen knew Merlin was upset, but, he always had great advice for Arthur. Her husband had said so himself several times, though he would never admit it to anyone but to her. "Go to him, let him know how you're feeling. Perhaps together you can come up with a solution to things."

Arthur wasn't sure if it was a good idea, but he knew Gwen wouldn't leave him alone until he did it.

He gave her a nod and got up from the table, going to leave.

"Where do you think you're going?" Gwen asked suddenly.

Arthur turned back to her, brow kinked in question. "Ummm...I'm going to speak with Merlin?"

Gwen shook her head. "No, you're going to come to bed. It's late. You and Merlin can talk in the morning - like normal people." Her tone left no room for arguement. She motioned for him to come to bed as she set aside a book she had been reading.

Arthur chuckled and made his way over, peeling off his shirt and tossing it over to the side for the night. With a grunt, he got into bed and Guenievere pulled him close to her, allowing him to rest his head against her chest. She could feel him relaxing already, all of that tension and stress managing to fade away for the evening as her slender fingers stroked through his hair. Her poor husband. The duties of a King were always hard for one to partake in, but he had a lot more on his shoulders than any normal King. Closing her eyes, she said a silent prayer for him. A prayer for whatever was to come to pass, Arthur would do what he knew was right and that others would accept his decisions without complaint. She knew it was asking for a lot, but she felt certain that anyone listening to her prayers could grant her this one thing and if they did, she swore she would never ask for anything ever again.


	4. Chapter 3

**Just want to stop and thank all of you again for following over to the sequel.**

**I'm glad y'all are enjoying it! Let me know if you see any errors or mistakes. I love getting advice and help from you guys.**

**-Monty**

**P.S. My sisters are watching Merlin as I write this. It's so distracting. T_T I wanna watch it so bad.**

* * *

**THE NEXT DAY: LOWER TOWNS - **

The Druid people had learned to accept their new lives in Camelot. It wasn't easy at first. A lot of people asked questions, wanted to know who they were and where they came from. Of course, they had some things with Druid symbols on them and they had to come up with clever stories about trading with Druids here and there for supplies on the way to Camelot since most of their belongings had been destroyed by Morgana's attacks. After a month or two, the questioning stopped and they finally began to be accepted and started to mold their lives around those in Camelot. Some of the Druids sought out work in the upper towns, others offered their expertise in medicine and things such as that.

They still lived in tents.

Had been for a while.

But the farm land on which they had been settled onto had been bought by King Arthur and he was planning on building some extra homes on it for them. In fact, the builders were already getting started with their stone making and clearing out places for the homes to be placed. Some of the Druids were helping with the process, wanting to have a part in creating their new homes. It was almost like a miracle, seeing people of Camelot working side by side with Druids. Sure, they didn't know what they were, but, it was still nice to see.

There were no soldiers coming at them with swords.

No one threatening to report them to the King.

There was nothing but peace and harmony.

Something that Elaine had longed to see for quite some time.

She and her brother had been around long enough to see all of the horrors of Camelot and the kingdoms around it. To see when the land was prosperous and everyone banded together and got along, then to see the fall of it all. Now here they were, at a crossroads, where the fate of everyone's future rested on a very stressed King. Poor Arthur, he had so much on him. So many people wanting him to make this happen and that happen and he was just trying to find a way to please everyone while, on the side, keeping his kingdom in tact.

It was not an easy task that weighed on him.

Elaine sighed heavily, looking out at the castle from the field where she sat. A basket filled with herbs for market and some for Gaius was there at her side, a product of early morning work. It was the most she could do for the people of Camelot. Ever since she fought off Morgana those five months ago, her magic had not fully recovered. Her healing abilities were weak, there was no way for her to help people that way. Then it was impossible for her to do anything else. Her magic was spent, for the time being. It always returned, but, it would take some time. For now, she could gather herbs that were needed or do anything else that was needed. She was a hard worker, plus, she still had her bow. She could go hunting and gather food whenever asked.

Her life was not completely without purpose.

"Lady Elaine!"

Tearing her gaze away from the castle, Elaine looked off in the distance to see one of the Druid children, Alore, making her way through the field to her. In her hand she held a vibrant red rose and a giggle was exploding from her already as she neared. Obviously, this little beauty was up to something.

"What do you have there, Alore?" Elaine asked with a smirk.

"It's for you." Alore held it out. "I was told to give it to you."

"You were?" Elaine glanced around the child and scanned her surroundings. There, leaning against one of the trees, was the man who was constantly haunting her dreams. She shook her head, a smile spreading out onto her lips before she looked back at Alore. "Tell him that if he wishes to give me a gift, he can give it to me himself." with a wink, she sent her off, back in the direction that she came. She wanted her rush through the field and back to the trees where Gwaine stood. When she got to him, she told him what was said and he took the rose from her and ruffled the little girl's hair, then started making his way towards Elaine.

Instantly, Elaine's heart began to thud against her chest.

She had turned him down months ago, but that had not stopped the ever hardheaded Gwaine from making advances towards her. He continued to come and see her whenever he could. Whenever there were feasts at the castle and she came, he made a point of sitting beside her and her brother. For some reason he was dead set on winning her heart.

What a pointless venture that was.

He had already done that months ago, she just hadn't told him.

In all of her years she had met plenty of men. Some of them had been great men that had tried to win her, what most called, 'wild heart'. She had liked them well enough, but, there was just something about Gwaine. Perhaps it was the fact that he had risked everything to help her people, people he hadn't even known, or the fact that since meeting her he had been trying to change his ways. To better himself and be the man everyone knew he could be.

There was still a problem though.

Her past kept getting in the way.

She was too afraid to open up to him anymore than she had, to let him fully into her life. She felt like it would be unfair to do that. There were just things about her that he did not know about and if he did know them...well...she was pretty sure she wouldn't get another pretty rose from him again.

Gwaine stepped up to her and smiled charmingly. "For you, m'lady."

"A rose...it's beautiful. What poor fool's garden did you steal it from?" Elaine teased, taking it from him and smelling it.

"I didn't." Gwaine settled himself down onto the ground beside her and picked at the grass. "Well, at least I don't think I did. It was on the side of the road near someone's home. Is that considered stealing if it's by the road of someone's home?"

Elaine laughed lightly. "I'm not sure." she said, her smile brightening her face.

Gwaine loved to see her smile. She could be so tough and strong and look fierce as ever, but that smile, it showed her beauty in just one expression. He knew he was probably a fool for continously trying to get her attention, but, he could see that she cared for him. There was something holding her back though and he was determined to know what that was. Maybe if he could figure it out, he could find a solution for it and then they could finally stop this little dance that they always did. Him, giving her gifts, practically begging her to give him a chance and her, turning him away.

"So, why are you here today?" Elaine asked, letting the rose rest between her fingers.

"Did Galahad tell you anything about the meeting last night?"

She shook her head. "No, he was out late. I was asleep when he returned and woke up late. He was gone."

"King Bayard is threatening to pull away from Camelot." Gwaine said grimly. "Arthur is under a lot of pressure, Merlin believes that means he won't tell anyone about his change of heart for magic. That he'll never change the laws."

Elaine's brow creased deeply. "He must think about everyone, but, if he is afraid of not having allies, then he shouldn't be. There are plenty of people who would still remain by his side. I'm sure of it."

"Well, he isn't." Gwaine sighed.

"What about Merlin? How is he doing with this news?" Elaine asked.

Gwaine shrugged. "He was upset at the meeting. I haven't seen him much today." He wasn't very interested in talking to Merlin anyway. Sure, they had words here and there with one another, but, he was still a bit cross about Merlin keeping the fact that he had magic from him. He knew it was stupid for him to be mad about it, after all Merlin had done to help them and Camelot, but, he had shared with Merlin his back story, the secret that he was a noble - why couldn't Merlin share with him the secret of his magic? He felt Elaine watching him closely. He figured his silence made her curious so he spoke up again to just keep her from asking questions. "I'll talk with him later this evening. He's suppose to be teaching us defence against magic."

"That's a good thing to learn." Elaine approved, nodding her head.

"Afterwards, I was hoping I could come back and talk you into having dinner with me." Gwaine said quickly, staring over at her.

Elaine felt her face get hot and she looked away, staring down at the rose. "Gwaine..."

"Please. Just have dinner with me."

"Gwaine, you know I can't..."

"Why? Why can't you?" Gwaine asked, leaning towards her. He brought his fingers to her chin and gently made her look up at him. "Give me a good answer and I'll never ask you again. Are you married? Are you deathly ill? Are you allergic to food? Is it me?"

Elaine shook her head vigerously and pushed his hand away from her. "No. None of that!" she exclaimed frustratedly as she got to her feet, grabbing up her basket. "It's just, I can't. Why will you not just take that as an answer and leave it at that?" she turned and hurriedly made her way from him.

"Because," Gwaine got to his feet, brushing himself off as he stomped after her. "I happen to like you and not having a good reason as to why you won't spend time with me is not acceptable."

"It is to me." Elaine scoffed.

"Stop!" Gwaine reached out and grabbed her arm, making her turn to face him. She did so, but now her eyes were flashing with annoyance and the look she gave him told him that he had best be careful with what he did or said next because she would not be kind. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly, releasing her arm. "Elaine, just tell me."

He was practically begging.

Elaine felt her chest tighten and she shook her head, stepping away. "I can't."

"Elaine..."

She stopped, looking defeated as she stood there. Her eyes, to Gwaine's disliking, started to fill with tears, but he could see that she was trying hard to keep them at bay. Elaine did not cry if she could help it. She hated to look weak in front of anyone.

"Gwaine!"

Inwardly, the knight groaned. He turned to see Leon riding towards them. He looked back at Elaine, but found that she was already hurrying off, trying her best to put some distance between herself and him. Cursing under his breath, he gave a shake of his head, frustrated with how things had turned out. When he had come to see her, the last thing on his mind was ending up with them parting ways like this.

"Gwaine, Arthur wants you back at the castle. We're going to try to do some of that training with Melrin." Leon announced.

Gwaine waved him off. "I'll be there in a bit."

"Now, Gwaine."

Seeing as if he didn't have any other choice, he walked over to Leon and allowed the other knight to hoist him up onto the horse. He settled himself and looked in the direction that Elaine had gone. She had disappeared from sight already. He ran his fingers through his hair with a heavy sigh.

"Is everything alright?" Leon asked, steering the horse around.

"Everything is bloody brilliant." Gwaine muttered.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Arthur may have asked, but he's made up his mind. He wants it done. If he wants it done, then I have to do it, don't I? It's not like I have a say in the matter."

"Anyone could walk into that room..."

"We'll have it locked. There are no other ways in and the window has been blocked by a sheet to keep anyone from seeing anything. We'll be fine...so long as I don't do anything that sets the castle on fire." Merlin bit his bottom lip as he suddenly thought of that. Doing magic indoors was going to be tricky. He would have to make sure he didn't use anything too powerful and he would have to make sure that all banners or fabrics were put away. The last thing they needed was for him to burn down the castle - though, fire wasn't the only thing to worry about. Some of the spells might cause other damage to the castle that Arthur wouldn't be too pleased about. Now he was starting to rethink all of this. "Perhaps we should have found some where outside for us to practice..."

"Arthur wouldn't have it. I already asked." Gaius huffed. "The moment we were finished with the meeting I explained to him the dangers of doing magic in the castle, but, he said that with so many people in Camelot now, he couldn't be certain that you would have the privacy you needed."

Merlin rolled his eyes some.

Instantly, Gaius gave him a disapproving look. "Merlin, he's only thinking about what's best for now."

"He's been doing that for five months, Gaius." Merlin sighed. "If he would just tell everyone already, we wouldn't have to worry about doing all of this in secrecy."

"Arthur will do what he thinks is best. Be thankful for the little things."

The little things weren't so little. Merlin knew he should be thankful for them. Arthur had allowed the Druid people to live in Camelot. He had accepted his magic. Then there was the matter of him relieving Merlin of his manservant duties. He said that for someone who had done so much for Camelot to be serving him breakfast or to be polishing his armor was rubbish. So, Merlin was considered a free man. He was still remaining in the castle because that was where he belonged. Every now and then he went and watched the Knights do their training or he helped Gaius with tending to people, but, other than that and constantly saving Camelot, Merlin did nothing else.

Arthur now had George as a manservant.

The first few months had been hard. Arthur would come pleading Merlin to take his job back, some days he threatened to make him take his job back, but, in the end, George and Arthur got along. Not as well as Arthur and Merlin had, but, George was a good manservant and did his job well.

Yes, Arthur had done a lot these days for him - for everyone. He did need to cut him some slack. For now. Later on? Merlin wasn't sure what his attitude would be on things.

"You should make your way to the training room now." Gaius motioned for him to go on. "Arthur won't want to be kept waiting. I'm sure everyone else is there as well."

Merlin felt his stomach twist in that familiar way it always did when he was nervous. "I don't know what I'm going to teach them." he confessed.

"Start out small." Gaius suggested. "Now go."

With a nod of his head, Merlin hurried from their tower chambers and to the training room where, in fact, everyone was already waiting on him. He couldn't have been more than a minute or two late, but, Arthur stood there off to the side, giving him a bit of an annoyed glare.

"I do have other things to see to today, Merlin." Arthur said, arms crossed, a scowl on his face. "Try not to be late for these things."

"I'm sorry, am I keeping you from the councel's boring weekly review?" Merlin asked with mock concern. "Right, I'll try to be here on time from now on so you can make it to your more important duties."

"My time is stretched very thin-"

"That's the only thing that's thin these days..." Merlin muttered with a smirk.

Arthur stared. "What did you say?" he asked, not having quite heard him, or at least he felt like he hadn't heard him correctly.

"I said, alright, let's get ready men." Merlin said, covering his tracks, then turned to the others who were waiting anxiously. "Okay, so, defence against magic. I guess the best place to start with learning what to do to fight against it is to learn what kind of magic it is first. Knowing about what kind of magic you're facing will help you determine what the best way is to deal with it."

"So, you're saying we should learn magic...in order to fight it?" Percival spoke up, sounding a bit hesitant about everything.

Merlin shook his head. "No. I'm saying you should study maigc. Learn the words, what the spell is suppose to do. That way, when you're faced with it, you know what is the best way to fight against it. Does that make any sense at all?"

Silence.

Not one said a word.

They each looked uneasily over at Arthur, who looked just as uneasy as the rest of them.

Merlin's lips pulled into a thin line. This wasn't going to go well. He could feel it...

"I understand." Someone suddenly said.

Merlin glanced over to see Galahad step forward. A smile spread out onto his face. Of course Galahad would understand what he was trying to say. But, thanks to Galahad speaking up, the others all began to nod, looking pretty certain with themselves that they could do as Merlin said.

"What do we need to do?" Gwaine then spoke up, stepping along side Galahad. "Just show me and I'll do it."

Relief. That's what Merlin felt in that moment. Gwaine hadn't said much to him lately and never did he speak about magic to him or show him any kind of public support. He usually just stayed silent. But Merlin could see that he was trying to be there, to get involved and patch up things between them.

"Um...well...I have some books." Merlin cleared his throat and pulled his pack off of his back that he had brought with him. He opened it up, revealing at least five different books within it. "They all have the information you need to know."

"Leon, Percival," Arthur looked to his men. "Go get us some chairs. I have a feeling we're going to be listening to Merlin talk for quite a while."


	5. Chapter 4

**Once again, your reviews are awesome. Sorry I am only updating once a day, this week has been really busy and hectic for me. I've been trying to find time to write, but, for someone who doesn't have a job, I get busy a lot. I do things for my church and my family and this week has been pretty demanding. Anywho, here's the newest chapter. If it doesn't make sense, I'm sorry. On top of being busy my narcolepsy pills have decided not to work today and I am half asleep. x_x**

**I hope you enjoy it though!**

**-Monty**

* * *

"I feel like I'm reading gibberish." Gwaine muttered across the table at Galahad. They had been sitting in the training hall for at least a hour or two, doing nothing but reading. Gwaine was more of a action kind of man, in fact, all of the Knights were, but here they were, sitting down, each of them looking over spells that Merlin had told them to. He felt like it didn't matter how many times he read these books, he wouldn't understand a thing he was reading.

"It's simple to me, then again I've been around it." Galahad shrugged and leaned back in his chair, glancing out at the other Knights. Percival looked almost cross eyed from trying to understand what he was reading and both Elyan and Leon were discussing something that had managed to capture their attention. From what he could hear, they were arguing over the best defence for the spell. At least they seemed to get it. His eyes then drifted over to Arthur. He sat there in his chair, staring at the book in his hands, but Galahad noticed that he had been staring at the same page for the past two hours. Every now and then he would glance over at Merlin who was standing around, ready in case someone had a question to ask him.

It was obvious that the King wanted to speak with him.

But, Galahad knew there was tension there between the two friends.

Everyone knew there was.

Something or someone needed to bring those two together to talk. Same with Gwaine and Merlin. In fact, all three of them needed to be locked up in a room to fight things out man to man. Everyone else seemed fine with what was going on, but those three obviously had issues to sort out.

Looking back across at Gwaine, Galahad found the other man already staring at him, watching him with curious and contemplative eyes.

"Need something?" Galahad asked.

"You've done a lot of things in your life, haven't you? Seen a lot? Been to a lot of places?"

Galahad nodded. "Yes..."

"I suppose you and Elaine have gone off and seen things, done things that have changed you both in some ways."

Galahad nodded again. "Yes. Of course. Why do you ask?"

"No reason." Gwaine flashed his smile at him, then looked back down at the book. Of course there was a reason. There was always a reason. He just didn't want to keep pushing with questions. Sooner or later, he was going to figure out what secrets Elaine and Galahad held. Perhaps looking through the book of spells might help him find a way to find out the information he wanted to know, or...

He glanced over at Merlin.

He and Merlin weren't on the best of terms with one another, but the thing that might just bring them close again could be his little investigation he was wanting to hold. Merlin did plenty of that, right? He was always snooping, always digging into people's lives. Perhaps he knew something about Elaine and Galahad that others didn't. If he had no information, then perhaps he could obtain it for him. It could be a little project for the two of them. A way for Merlin to gain back his full trust and friendship again.

He would talk with him about it tonight.

It wasn't like he had anything else to do...

"Alright, the lessons are over with for today." Arthur suddenly announced. "I trust you've all had time to soak in the information from the books."

"I did." Leon spoke up, a smile on his face. He was proud of what he had managed to learn in the short amount of time.

Everyone turned to look at him. They all gave him a dull, 'I can't believe you actually enjoyed having to read all of that time' look. The only one who smiled out of them was Merlin, looking very much like a proud teacher. However, his smile could not keep Leon from feeling suddenly embarrassed.

He gave a sheepish shrug. "I learned something." he muttered, mainly to himself.

"_Riiiii_ght..." Arthur rolled his eyes some and looked to the other men. "You all know what your duties are. Tomorrow we'll meet back here at the same time for another lesson. You're dismissed." He waved them off and the Knights each gave a bow of their heads as they passed by him and made their way out of the room.

Merlin stayed behind, walking over to the chairs where the books had been placed and started wondering if he should take them back to his room or leave them in the training hall since no one else was suppose to come in.

Did he want to take that risk?

"Merlin."

Looking over his shoulder, Merlin founnd that Arthur was still there. His brow creased and he set the stacked books down on a nearby chair. "Yes?"

"Can we talk?"

Talking.

That never ended up well between the two of them.

At least not these days.

Merlin bit his bottom lip, wondering if talking with Arthur right now was such a good thing. But then the words of Galahad and Kilgharrah (and Gaius) all came to him and he knew that this was something that he and Arthur needed to do.

Taking a deep breath, Merlin gave a nod. "Alright. Do you want to sit down or-"

"No. No, it's fine...um..." Arthur shifted where he stood. "I...I want you to know that I am sorry. I wish I could do what you want me to do without any worries or cares about the consequences, but, changing laws like that and revealing to the whole of Camelot that their King has accepted magic back into the kingdom, it has to take time. It can't all be done at once. But I want you to know that I will do it. I swear to you."

"Just not right now. Just not so long as it jeapordizes the alliances you have with the other kingdoms." Merlin crossed his arms over his chest. "Either way, Arthur, there's going to be consequences."

"Then I need to figure out a way to handle them." Arthur replied. "I just need more time. Can you give me that?"

Merlin wanted to say, 'no'.

Hadn't he given him time?

Merlin closed his eyes and quickly blocked out the frustrated thoughts that dared to plauge his mind with grumblings about his King. He needed to support Arthur in everything he does. He might not like it, but, in the end, Arthur would do what was best for everyone and he knew that everything would be alright.

"Alright." Merlin sighed.

"Thank you."

Merlin smiled faintly at him, then turned to continue straightening up.

"You can leave all of that." Arthur spoke up once more.

Merlin spun around and kinked a brow at him. "Why's that?"

"I need your counsel."

At those words, Merlin was a bit shocked. His counsel? He had never thought he'd hear the day when Arthur asked him for that. Slowly, a smirk began to play on his lips. "Are you asking me for my advice?"

Arthur scoffed. "...No..."

Merlin smirked more.

Giving a huff, Arthur nodded. "Yes. Alright? Yes, I need your advice on some things."

"Wow. I wish I had someone here to witness you saying that." Merlin teased.

Narrowing his eyes, Arthur aimed a finger at him. "Not another word."

"It's alright, my lips are sealed - that is until you need my _advice_." Merlin grinned. He was laying it on thick. Arthur, after all of those times calling him a idiot and a fool, was now asking for his advice on things. His counsel. He wondered what the other court members would think, seeing him by Arthur's side, telling him what he thought was best for certain things. They would probably be confused and unsure why he would allow such a thing from the man he had claimed for years to be a bumbling idiot.

"Enough." Arthur peered at Merlin. "We have a meeting to get to. I need you there."

"Right." Merlin nodded. "For my counsel."

Arthur groaned. "I knew I was going to regret this." he grumbled, making his way out of the room.

Merlin watched him go with a chuckle. Things might not be turning out the way he had wanted them to, but, he just needed to hold on for a little while longer and trust that Arthur knew what he was doing. Perhaps, spending more time with him and Arthur listening to his 'counsel', he might be able to help Arthur find a way to do what needed to be done. At that thought, he followed after him, feeling better than he had in weeks.


	6. Chapter 5

**I know, this story doesn't have half of the excitment in the beginning as the first one did. Don't worry, it's just a slow start for now. Things will pick up. Thanks for sticking with it!**

**-Monty**

* * *

"When King Bayard arrives, it would be for the best to listen to what he has to say and to remember that he has been a vauled ally to Camelot in the past."

"I suggest we get him a gift of some sort for his journey here."

"Has he said what he wishes to discuss?"

"Perhaps it has to do with the sorceress..."

Merlin glanced over at Arthur. His poor friend was standing there, surrounded by the most respected and trusted men of the court, having each and every one of the men speaking into his ear about one thing or the other. It was clear to see that the more they talked, the more stress that he seemed to be put under. It was hard enough listening to just one of the men, much less a dozen of them.

Sir Ector, a stout man with a face that tended to get red at the littest things, a condition that - Merlin could only guess - was caused by his weight, held up a hand to silence everyone and spoke. "Whatever we do, we need to make sure we please him so that we can keep the alliance with him. Losing Bayard would put Camelot in a horrible place to be in if we were to ever be attacked. We need Bayard's army to help us in our most dire circumstances."

"When has Bayard's men ever shown up to help Camelot?" Merlin heard someone ask. He stopped and froze a bit as he suddenly realized that he had been the one to speak up. Everyone had stopped their yapping and finally looked over at him as if they were just seeing him for the first time. Their mouths were slightly open, surprised that this ex-manservant could be so bold as to speak his mind in front of them. A few of them gave Arthur disapproving looks, but, Arthur wasn't paying attention to them. He was looking at Merlin, waiting for him to elaborate. Clearing his throat, Merlin stepped forward, glancing to each man. "Every time Camelot has been in danger, have you seen any of her allies come to her aid? Have you seen any other colors other than Camelot colors being stained red? I don't think so."

"Well, most of the time we haven't had time to get to word out-" Sir Ector, went to explain, but Merlin scoffed and he cut himself off, glaring at him.

Merlin continued. "Word of Camelot's need of help has spread out before. I assure you."

"Why are we listening to him?" Sir Ector, huffed, turning to Arthur. "He was just a manservant a few months ago. Just because he is a free man now it doesn't give him the right to be here."

Arthur smirked faintly. "Actually, I asked him to meet with us. In all of my years, the only person I've ever really cared for advice from is that man standing there. True, he was just a servant a few months ago, but, what Merlin has to say sometimes is actually very wise and right now? He's speaking the truth. We all know that Bayard has never come to our aid when it was needed. Why are we keeping him around? To gloat to other kingdoms that we have Bayard on our side?"

"He's a very powerful king-"

"Just because he has a army and a kingdom, that doesn't make him powerful." Merlin found himself speaking out again.

All of them stared at him.

He stood his ground, not looking embarrassed for saying what he had.

It was true.

They knew it was.

Sir Ector gave him a nasty look and seemed to be on the verge of arguing with him, but Arthur spoke first.

"It seems as if my decision on what to do with Bayard will just have to come down to what he wants to talk about when he arrives." Arthur concluded. "We could sit here all day talking about pampering him or sending him on his way, but, we won't know what to truly do until he has arrived and his intentions are made clear. So, for the time being, we will put that matter aside and address another matter. The building for the newer section of the village. How is that coming along?"

Master Builder Nathaniel was out for the evening, trying to finish his work, but his son, Bruin, was there to speak for him. Merlin had only seen him here and there on his trips down to the lower town to see the Druids. He seemed like a nice enough young man. He was in his early twenties, broad shouldered and built almost like Percival, only a shorter version of him. He was a very quiet man and kept mostly to himself, so it was sort of unexpected to see him at the meeting.

Everyone now looked to Bruin.

He wasted no time speaking up and when he did, he held Arthur's gaze - something that most men in his social standing had trouble with doing. "My da says tha' he'll need at least another dozen men or so ta help get tha' rocks from tha rock quarry. It's gettin' harder ta get the rocks out with jus' the men we have." He explained.

_'I could probably get those rocks out quicker for them...' _Merlin thought to himself. Already his mind was flipping through the mental pages he had, looking for a spell that might do the trick.

"How much more would your father need to be paid and does he have a date on when the building will be done?" Arthur asked.

"He'll need two times more than what yer payin' him. As for when tha buildin' will be done, it'll take a while, Sire." Bruin said regretfully. "With tha rains and the short supply of help, there hasn't been much gettin' done."

"Then I say we hire someone else." Sir Ector turned up his nose and looked to Arthur. "We hired them to build, not to sit around and waste our money. I'm sure it's been used on the tavern and other things. We should find someone else, someone with enough man power already and someone who knows how to build rain or shine."

"Master Build Nathaniel is the best there is." Merlin spoke up. "Out of everywhere we looked into, Nathaniel had the best reputation. As for the rain, if you build while it's raining then it'll ruin the ground you're working on and it will ruin the stone work."

Arthur kinked a brow. "Ever built a house, Merlin?" He asked.

"Once. In Ealdor." Merlin replied matter of factly. "There came a storm one year and a family that lived near the river had their home washed away in a flood. The entire village pitched in to help build a new home for them. We had a Master Builder and that was the advice he gave us at the time."

"He's right, Sire." Bruin said. "We can' build in tha rain, but we've had a good week of sun and we 'ave been workin' hard. There is progress, I assure ya."

It was now decision making time.

Arthur stood there, looking down at the table as he tried to figure out if Camelot would be able to pay Nathaniel more for his work, or if they would be able to get the men he needed. What other choice did they have? Those homes needed to be built and if Nathaniel didn't have the help or the money in which to pay his workers, then it would take longer for the homes to be finished. He looked up, his eyes meetin Merlin's, as if to ask him what he should do.

Merlin motioned with his head for Arthur to step off to the side with him.

"One moment." Arthur said to Bruin, then he moved around the table to where Merlin was and the two of them stepped over to the side to where they could speak in private. "What should be done?" He asked Merlin right away.

"What do you think should be done?"

"We'll have to pay him and find more workers. I just see no other way around it." Arthur said with a sigh.

Merlin shrugged. "Yeah...it's not like you have a friend who has like...you know..._magic_."

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you proposing?"

"I might be able to help with getting the rocks for them." Merlin replied. "I would just have to, you know, find the right..." He glanced over at the table where the other men were. They weren't listening in. They were all talking amongst themselves and poor Bruin, he was just standing there, looking like he'd rather be anywhere but around them. Merlin turned back to Arthur. "I would have to find the right _spell_ in order to get the rocks. After that, you would have to make sure the soldiers in the quarry leave long enough for me to do what needs to be done. Distract them or something."

"You could get caught either way. Doing magic out in the open like that." Arthur shook his head. "I can't risk it-"

"Arthur, I've been doing this kind of stuff for _years_. I've never been caught...well...almost never."

"But the quarry is heavily guarded. I would have to come up with some ridiculous story about someone invading or something for them to even leave." Arthur argued. "It's just too risky to try-"

"Arthur-"

"Merlin, just no-"

"Arthur, I can do this." Merlin pushed. He knew Arthur's fears about him getting caught, but, he wasn't a idiot like Arthur always had thought he was. He felt sure that he could get the rocks from the quarry and get past the guards. Sure, he might not have help from Arthur on that part, but he could come up with something. "Let me do this. This way you please the other men of court by not giving away anymore of Camelot's money and it also gives Nathaniel and Bruin what they need to finish their work with the men that they've got."

"If you get caught-"

"I won't."

"But if you do-"

"Arthur, I won't."

"Telling Bruin that I can't give him anything that he's asked for is going to make me look cruel though." Arthur muttered, looking over at Bruin who was still standing there, looking very much out of place. "I can't do that to him and his father. They're good men. I want them to know that I appreciate them and the work they are doing."

Merlin sighed some. He understood where Arthur was coming from. Uther normally turned people down and it made him look like some evil tyant. On many occassions, he looked that way because that was exactly what he was being. Arthur didn't want to turn people away or to disappoint them. He wanted them to know he was there for them, every step of the way. That Camelot would do whatever they could to do their part.

"Give them what he asks for then." Merlin said, giving Arthur a faint smile. "Do what you think is right."

He wanted to go out there and help because he knew he could, but, he didn't want people to think badly of Arthur. He was a good King, doing what he thought was best for his people and those who traveled to his kingdom. No one should ever doubt him.

"Thank you for understanding, Merlin." Arthur gaze his arm a gentle squeeze, then he went back over to the table, Merlin following close behind, and looked at Bruin, flashing him a smile. "It's been decided. You and your father will be given what you ask for. I will select some men and send them to you straight away to help."

Bruin's face lit up. "Thank you, Sire."

"Just make sure you get those homes built. We have a cold winter coming up and they need to be put up before then."

Bruin nodded. "Yes, Sire. We'll make sure ta 'ave it done by then."

The men of the court looked outraged. Obviously they had all thought that Arthur would say no, that what Bruin's father was asking for was never going to happen. They said nothing to Arthur though as the meeting continued on. Apparently they had more important things to talk about, like the fungus that was growing under Sir Williams' toenails, restricting him from doing his job until further notice. Merlin toned out the rest of the meeting as he stood there, trying not to let Arthur's decision get him down. He knew his want to help was appreciated, but Arthur just needed that security in knowing that he wasn't out there, putting himself in the open to be found out.

For now, he would just have to grin and bare it.

...Easier said than done.

* * *

After the meeting, Arthur went to spend some time with Gwen. He tried to spend at least a little personal time with her throughout the day. The two of them would go for walks or sometimes you wouldn't find them for a few hours as they spent time locked away in their chambers. Also, around this time of the day, Gaius was usually taking a nap, so he wouldn't need any help with errands. Merlin was completely on his own for a few hours, which he didn't mind. It was nice to have time on his hands. He could go do whatever he pleased.

For now, he felt like making his way down to the lower town to see how the building progress was coming along. Also, he wanted to go check in on the Druids and make sure that things for them were still going well.

As he made his way down the road, Merlin passed by a few people here and there who waved at him or called out his name, just wanting to tell him 'hello'. Ever since he had been made a 'hero' for saving Arthur from that arrow that was meant to kill him, people in Camelot had been treating him differently. They were nicer and sort of treated him with respect. It was awkward at first, but, Merlin got use to it over the months and found himself waving in return, even if he didn't know who they were.

"You're getting to be quite popular, Merlin."

Swinging around, Merlin found Gwaine approaching him, his familiar grin spred out on his lips. It had been a while since Merlin had seen that grin aimed in his direction.

"Well, you know...saving the King and all has it's perks. Finally." Merlin shrugged, giving a unsure smile to his friend. Was this just a pass by 'hello' from Gwaine or was he really coming to talk to him this time? Much to his surprise, Gwaine stopped once he got to him. It was funny how Merlin could face down his enemies without much of a problem, but when it came to friends that he had some issues with, it felt like the world was coming to a end.

"You deserve it." Gwaine said. "You really do."

Merlin felt a lump of emotion form in his throat, but, he swallowed it back. "Thanks, Gwaine...it's nice to hear you say that."

Gwaine nodded some. He knew what Merlin was getting at. It was nice to have his support, finally. He took a deep breath and rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, I know. I've been acting like a ass lately, haven't I?"

"Well, I wasn't going to say anything..." Merlin replied, a hint of a smirk on his face.

"It was just a lot to take in at the time." Gwaine explained. "But, I've had some time to think about it all and I've come to the conclusion that you're still my friend and I understand why you kept it to yourself. Living in Camelot, you can never be too careful."

"I wanted to tell you."

"I know." Gwaine wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulders and they continued on their way. "It's fine, I mean it. All is forgiven and we can move on." _'Besides, I need your help with something and if I am going to get your help, I have to make you believe that I'm over things.' _Gwaine thought to himself. He wasn't quite sure of he truly forgave Merlin yet. He was just saying it for now so he could get Merlin's help. Not knowing the truth behing Elaine and Galahad was just eating away at him. Merlin would be able to help uncover everything. "So, where we are going? The tavern?" Gwaine asked, a teasing look in his eyes.

Merlin chuckled. "No, I'm headed to the lower town to see how Elaine and the others are doing."

"Ah...speaking about Elaine, what do you know about her?" Gwaine asked nonchalantly.

"Probably about as much as you do." Merlin replied. "That she's been traveling with the Druids for a while, even though she isn't a Druid, she has...well, you know..._magic_, and that she and her brother are excellent fighters."

Of course he knew more than that.

But that wasn't his secret to tell.

"Mmm." Gwaine nodded, as if he were taking in all of the information. He wasn't though. He knew it already. He was looking for something more. "Has Galahad ever told you anything about him and Elaine? About their past? Where they originally come from?"

Merlin shook his head. _'Yes. Yes he has...' _

"Never?" Gwaine asked.

Now Merlin felt the guilt rush into him. He had lied to Gwaine about things before already, now he was going to lie to him about this? His brow creased on what he should do. Tell Gwaine the truth or keep it from him?

"Merlin?"

Merlin shook his head, taking a deep breath. "Nope. He's never said a word to me." As he said it, he felt his insides twist, as if punishing him for the lie.

"Well, I've been thinking. Elaine and Galahad are very nice and they have both been doing a lot for us since coming to Camelot, but, we need to know them better. We need to know where they've come from, who their family was, everything. I don't think they would turn on Arthur, but, do we really want to take that chance?"

Merlin felt like he knew what Gwaine was going to say next.

And he was right...

"Perhaps you could do some looking into things. Figure it all out." Gwaine suggested.

"I'm not sure that would be a good idea. They are our friends-"

"Friends who won't tell us anything about their past. That makes me a bit suspicious."

Merlin stopped and moved into Gwaine's path, looking at him. "Sometimes people keep secrets from others because telling anyone about them could put others in danger or those that they love in danger. Sometimes, you just have to let people have their secrets until they are ready to tell you about them."

"You didn't do that with Lancelot." Gwaine pointed out. "He knew about you-"

"And he died for it." Merlin said, not knowing where this was all coming from. Why was Gwaine so intent on knowing about Elaine and Galahad? Why was he bringing up all of this?

"Gaius knew about you-"

"And he was constantly paying the price for that." Merlin reminded him. "Keeping a secret sometimes is for the best. If Elaine and Galahad aren't saying anything about their past, then leave it alone."

"You know something."

"That's what you want, isn't it? Information. You want to know their secret and you think I'll be able to tell you what it is..." Merlin said, hurt obvious in his tone as he realized what this was all about. Gwaine might have been plotting to use him, but, Merlin wasn't a fool. He had found him out. Then again, it wasn't hard. Gwaine could be hot headed at times and just let things slip or let his attitude show his true intentions. "You know, when you decide to stop acting like a prat, you can come find me. Until then, just leave me alone, Gwaine."

Without another word, Merlin turned and walked off.

Gwaine watched him go, his glare burning into Merlin's head.

He was mainly angry at himself. Angry that his plan had failed. Merlin was smart, he knew that. He should have known better than to just go up to him and start asking about things. The anger he felt subsided and now all he felt was empty. He knew he had just hurt his and Merlin's friendship even more than what it already was.

_'Good old Gwaine...brilliant at making mistakes.' _He thought grimly to himself.


	7. Chapter 6

**I know. Gwaine is acting like a complete ass. I understand that he is acting a bit out of character, it's to be expected with my story. Just hang on and we'll see how things go.**

**Once again, my sisters are watching Merlin and it's completely distracting me. I've decided to write though, so, here's to hoping it turns out alright.**

**P.S. This is a short chapter. Sorry! Got distracted. x_x**

**-Monty**

* * *

**LOWER TOWN - **

"Merlin, it's good to see you." Elaine's smile beamed brightly on her face as she spotted Merlin making his way over to where her tent was pitched. Several of the children went rushing out to greet him, tugging on his shirt sleeves, asking him to do a trick for them or something. She couldn't help but laugh lightly as Merlin almost tripped over his own feet as the hord of children closed in around him. "Alright, enough!" She called out to them. "He's not here to be trampled on, go now, leave him be."

The children were a bit disappointed that they couldn't spend time with him, but, they obeyed Elaine and hurried off.

"They think the world of you." Elaine said as Merlin reached her. "The great Emrys."

Merlin ducked his head. "Eh, not so great..."

"You're too modest." Elaine motioned for him to come inside and pointed out a place for him to sit. "So, what brings you out this way today?"

Merlin shrugged a bit. "I was just curious as to how things are going. Are you all still getting along with the other towns people?"

"Oh yes. Everyone here in Camelot has been very kind - though I'm sure that's only because they don't know what we are." Elaine sighed a bit, disappoinuted by that thought. The people of Camelot were great people, kind people, but, if they heard the word 'Druid' or 'Magic' they would turn them in quicker than she could lace a arrow. "So far though, things have been pleasant. How have things for you been?"

"As good as they can be at the moment I guess." Merlin said.

"Gwaine told me that you were unhappy with Arthur."

At the mention of Gwaine, Merlin knew that something needed to be said. It was obvious that he was not going to let things go and Merlin knew that he wasn't going to be the one to say anything to him about Elaine and Galahad. It was something that they needed to do, not him. "Speaking of Gwaine...why haven't you told him?"

Elaine's smile faded. "Merlin...you know why."

"I didn't, not until you told me."

"You already knew. That was different. Besides, my friendship with you is different than what Gwaine is wanting of me. It would never work out, so why tell him?"

"Because he's not going anywhere, Elaine. He's going to find out sooner or later. Whether you tell him or time shows him." Merlin's words seemed to echo throught Elaine's very soul and she looked away, knowing he was right. He reached over and took her hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. "If there's one thing I have learned, it's that Gwaine doesn't like to find out important information from other people. He would rather hear it straight from the source. You should tell him."

"That will go well." Elaine replied sarcastically with a bitter laugh, but nodded to Merlin. She would do it. It was time to. She had been avoiding it for so long. Merlin was right, she couldn't avoid it forever. She had a feeling that things within Camelot were not going to remain calm and peaceful as they had been the past few months. It was a feeling she got and that feeling had never steered her wrong yet. As Merlin went to pull his hand away, Elaine gripped it tighter. "Now that you've given me some advice, let me return the favor. Be watchful. It is only a matter of time now."

Merlin knew what she spoke of.

He felt it to.

Like at any moment something was going to cause the collapse of everything around them.

"Ah, so, this is why you can't be with me?"

Inwardly, Merlin groaned. _'Annnnnnd the collapsing starts, now.' _ He looked over his shoulder to see Gwaine standing there. He was glaring at the two of them and Merlin wondered why on Earth he would be in such a foul mood (other than the fact that earlier on he had basically told him to piss off for trying to get information out of him) when suddenly he realized what it was and he yanked his hand away from Elaine, then quickly stood up. "Gwaine, it's not what it looks like."

"That's why you can't be with me? You like Merlin?" Gwaine ignored him and questioned Elaine, pointing accusingly over in his friend's direction.

Elaine shook her head quickly. "No! No, it's not like that - STOP!"

Merlin was grabbed by the front of his shirt and yanked up off of the floor. Gwaine looked like he was about ready to take off his head. Elaine felt her heart slam against her chest. Gwaine was no match for Merlin, she knew that. She also knew that Merlin wouldn't defend himself against Gwaine, he wouldn't dare use his magic to fight off a friend. Racing forward, she grabbed Gwaine's arm.

"He was just talking to me!" Elaine snapped at him.

"Talking about what? Looked a lot more like just_ talking_."

"I was talking to her! Encouraging her!" Merlin said.

Elaine nodded in agreement.

"Encouraging her to do what?"

"To tell you what you want to know." Elaine said, tugging on his arm. Gwaine's glare faded and he glanced over at her. She nodded. "He was asking me to tell you and helping me get up the courage to do so...Will you please, put him down?"

Gwaine looked back at Merlin, eyes wide, as if realizing what he was doing, and let him go.

Merlin sighed, brushing himself off. "See? Nothing was going on."

"Why would you do that though? After how I've treated you...you shouldn't want to do anything for me." Gwaine said, brow creasing.

"Yes, he shouldn't." Elaine replied. "But he did."

"I'm so sorry, Merlin." Gwaine breathed out, feeling horrible. "I...I was coming to say I was sorry the first time, but, then..."

Merlin said nothing. He felt overwhelmed by all of it. He didn't think that Gwaine would ever react that way towards him. The two of them had always been close and he had thought that Gwaine could never be affected by anything. That Gwaine, out of all people, would be able to move on and continue on with life as normal. Apparently that wasn't the case. His friend had a breaking point like everyone else.

"Merlin, you can go." Elaine wasn't asking him to leave or suggesting it. By the tone in her voice, it was a command. She was quiet and reserved most of the time, but, when it came to instances like this, she showed that she was not a force to be reckoned with.

As Merlin slipped out of the tent, Gwaine turned to Elaine to apologize, but before anything could come out of his mouth he received a harsh slap to the face. Instantly he saw stars and he blinked a couple of times, trying to get his vision to work correctly once more.

"_That_, was for being an ass." Elaine said firmly. "I should do a lot more than that for the way you have been behaving. I thought you would move past things after a while, apparently I was wrong. You've been behaving like a child and I hope you realize that now."

Gwaine nodded, rubbing the side of his face. He looked very cross with her, but, he wasn't saying anything about it. He knew he deserved it. After everything he had done, he was lucky that that was all that he had gotten.

"Now sit." Elaine pointed to where Merlin had been sitting just moments before.

"But-"

"Sit."

Without argument, Gwaine sat down.

"Albion, give me strength." Elaine's breath escaped from her lips shakily as she took a seat beside Gwaine. Slowly, she laced her fingers with his. "First, you're a damn fool for going at Merlin like that. He's a warlock. What were you going to do if he used a spell on you?"

Gwaine opened his mouth. "I...I..."

"Nothing?"

"I know one spell! It's about fire... Four barns or something." Gwaine muttered.

Elaine wanted to scoff, but she supressed it. " SECONDLY," Elaine's voice rose to where Gwaine knew to be silent. "I'm ready to tell you about me. You mustn't say anything while I talk. Just sit here and listen and when I am done, that is when you may do what you will."

Gwaine nodded. "Tell me."

"In order to understand anything about me, you must start at the beginning of my life." Elaine began. Gwaine nodded, ready for that. Elaine took a deep breath and looked him in the eye. "The beginning was around three hundred years ago."

Silence filled the tent.


	8. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry. I know a lot of you are upset about Gwaine acting out of character, but, that's just how my story rolls. Trying to write some more, but my family has taken in four kids to take care of this weekend and they are all driving me insane. xD**

**So, we'll see how my writing goes from here until Monday...**

**-Monty**

* * *

Merlin's walk back to the castle was a burdened one. How Gwaine had reacted, it wasn't like his friend. As said before, he was usually the type to just let things roll off of him and let everything be alright. It made him feel horrible. He knew Gwaine had been pushed to the edge because of him keeping him in the dark about his magic, then there was Elaine, constantly refusing him when Gwaine was doing everything he could to steal her heart. Not to mention what he had to go through in the battle with Morgana's men.

Then there had been the travel back to Camelot.

Merlin had been told that it had been hard on everyone. They didn't have food, so, every day was a struggle to find something - anything -to eat. They had come across some of Morgana's scouts who hadn't been around during the battle, who still believed they could take them out. They had lost a few Druids in the travel home. It must have been too much at once. Too much for him to take in.

Hopefully Elaine could straighten him out or something.

Right now, there were bigger things for Merlin to be taking care of. He couldn't worry about Gwaine as much as he had been. He needed someone to see to his friend for now. Perhaps Elaine would be able to help him. Though, the information she had to reveal to him was probably going to be a lot more shocking than his magic reveal.

Elaine, daughter of the Fisher King.

She had lived a life longer than anyone could imagine.

All thanks to a spell that her father had created for her and Galahad.

* * *

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"They're coming, we have to act now, m'lord!"_

_"Bring me my children. Now!"_

_"We are here, father." Elaine rushed up to father, wrapping her arms around him. She had never seen him so scared, so helpless looking before. Galahad stood by their side, knowing that in this moment, something was going to happen. Something was going to change their lives forever. It was just by the way his father looked at him as he held onto his sister._

_Pulling away, the King met the gazes of his children. "You're not safe here, you must leave the kingdom at once."_

_"Leave? No." Elaine shook her head. "Galahad, tell him we won't leave him."_

_Galahad wished that he could, but, he and his father had talked about this moment. He knew there was no aruging with the man. "What must we do?" He asked._

_Elaine's eyes widened and she turned back to her father. "No! We are not leaving your side! We will not leave the kingdom to fall to ruin!" She couldn't believe that her father and brother were even considering this. They were a family, were they not suppose to stay together? If one of them falls, they should all fall!_

_"My daughter," At her father's soft words, Elaine felt herself calm, though her eyes filled with tears that began to spill over onto her cheeks. "This kingdom will need a leader one day after I am gone. Galahad needs you, to be by his side, to guide him. He needs you there for his support."_

_"But what about you?" Emotion shook in Elaine's voice. "Do you not need me as well?"_

_The King gave his daughter a sad smile and pulled her to him once more. "You will always be with me, my darling Elaine, but not here. Not in this place. I am afraid this is where we must say our goodbyes."_

_Elaine shook her head and wanted to remain latched onto her father, but Galahad reached out and took her gently by the shoulders and pulled her back into his arms._

_"Courage, my children." The Fisher King gazed upon them both. "Strength and blessings be upon you both."_

_Elaine blinked back her tears, trying to get them to stop._

_She had to be strong._

_She had to be brave._

_"Elaine," She looked back to her father. "I need one thing from you before you leave. I am afraid that what I am going to ask you for will call for a mighty sacrifice on your part."_

_Elaine looked to Galahad, confused. _

_"He wants to use a spell, to keep us young, that way, when the war has ended and the enemy has left our lands, we may return to the kingdom and begin our rule once more." Galahad explained. "It calls for a great deal of magic."_

_"Do you understand?" Their father asked her._

_She did._

_The spell that he was speaking of was one that she had studied on all too well. The amount of power and magic that it called for would more than likely drain her of everything she had, but a extra magic source needed to be used in order for the spell to work. Elaine felt her magic coursing through her. It had always warmed her, brought a smile to her face. She enjoyed her magic. It was a special part of her that she had once said that she wouldn't trade for anything in the world._

_But now she was being asked to trade it away for her and her brother's saftey._

_"If I had any, you know I would do it." Galahad said, looking ashamed of himself._

_"It's alright. This is my gift to share." Elaine quickly said. She knew Galahad would gladly give his life if it meant keeping her or the kingdom safe. He might not have inheritated their father's magic, but, he had inheritated their father's courage and selflessness. She needed to take a page out of his book, which was exactly what she was doing now. Lifting her chin, she looked to their father and gave a firm nod. "I will do it."_

**~END~**

* * *

Many would call her and Galahad cursed.

Even Elaine felt that way about herself, because in all of these years she and her brother had not aged and apparently, it was damn near impossible to kill them. They could endure so much, much more than anyone else could. Merlin could see where it would be hard to live their lives. They had to go through so much, for so long. Seeing people that they've come in contact with die. Seeing people they have come to love grow old and have lives of their own while they are stuck.

Yes, what she had to tell Gwaine was going to be a bit Earth shaking.

But perhaps, in the end, Gwaine would be able to handle it. He had had to handle a lot of information over the months. Maybe this would be nothing to him and he could accept her and they could go on with their lives together.

"Merlin!"

As soon as he stepped foot into the courtyard, Leon was rushing towards him. At first he was a bit hesitant. Usually when Leon came rushing at him, it was because there was some sort of grave news he had to report or Arthur was wanting him. This time though, he saw a smile on Leon's face and he wondered what on Earth had the knight in such a good mood.

"I'm glad I found you." Leon said as he approached. "I wanted to know if perhaps you and I could talk some."

"Sure, what about?" Merlin asked.

Leon glanced around at those passing by, then motioned for Merlin to follow him. "It might be best if we had this conversation elsewhere."

Alright...

Maybe Leon did have some sort of bad news...

Merlin nodded and followed him.

"Is there something wrong?" Merlin asked as they made their way through a side door of the castle. It led into the wash room where some servants were currently washing up sheets. None of them paid them any attention though as they focused on their work. Merlin and Leon continued on through the chambers and out the door into the hall. "Something I should be made aware of?"

Leon chuckled. "No, nothing like that." he said, then glanced around the hallway before pointing to a empty room. The two of them made their way inside and that was when Leon spoke once more. "I wanted to know if I could do some side studying."

Merlin's brow rose. "Side studying?"

"With the books." Leon looked extremely nervous about it. "I think I really understand what the books are saying and I would like to just be able to read them when I have some time. Defending the castle and Arthur is what my life is about, it's what it has always been about. I want to learn all that I can on magic, that way I can be ready."

Out of everyone, Merlin had sort of felt like Leon would be the most accepting of the studies. He was a good man with a good heart and if given a task, he would do all that he could to make sure he finished the task, giving a hundred percent into it - if not more.

Leon, like everyone else, had grown a bit as well.

Before, he would have never wanted to be associated with magic.

Over time though, he had seen that not all magic was bad. He had become accepting.

It gave Merlin hope. If Leon could be like this, then he wondered how many others would be this way as well. Wouldn't it be a wonderful thing? To have all of Camelot accepting magic? Merlin felt that old familiar longing hitting him around, along with those annoyed thoughts about Arthur and him delaying everything. Quickly, he shoved them out of his mind. He was determined to be supportive of his King and his decisions. He would get what he wanted one day. He just had to be patient.

"What do you say?" Leon asked, looking hopeful, waiting on Merlin's reply.

Merlin smiled. How could he reuse? "Alright, but you will have to remain in the training hall while you do your extra studying. I left the books there. If you need me there, I can be. It's not like I have much else to do around the castle now."

"Don't tell me a life without serving Arthur has already gotten boring." Leon teased.

Merlin wished he could say that it hadn't, but, it had.

"I thought I heard that you were now being involved in the councel meetings." Leon said. "Does Arthur not need you around more often for those?"

"He hasn't said. I figure he'll come shouting for me whenever I'm needed. Other than that, I'm free to do as I want. So, if you need me around, I will be more than happy to come and help you."

Leon grinned. "Then, I would love to have you there. I mean, I understand a lot of it, but, there's some things that leave me a bit confused."

It would have surprised Merlin if Leon didn't get confused once in a while. He knew that he personally got confused once in a while. Magic. It was a complicated subject. "Just find me whenever you want to study and I'll be glad to come and help."

"Thank you, Merlin." Leon flashed him a smile of gratitude. With that, Leon stepped out of the room and hurried off to finish his duties for the evening. Everyone he passed by, he couldn't help but give them a hearty 'hello'. They just sort of stopped and stared at him, wondering what could possibly have him in such high spirits.

Merlin laughed lightly at the sight and turned to make his leave as well.

But then that's when he saw her.

Standing at the end of the corridor, the flame light of the torches elluminating her pale face.

How was she here?

Why was she here?

How had she gotten in?!

Morgana.

She was in the castle.

Merlin's heart slammed against his chest, his breath caught in his throat, and taking off, he rushed down the hallway after her. She just gave her usual dark smirk and walked out of sight.

"Morgana!" Merlin shouted after her. "Morgana!"

He turned the corner.

She was already at the end of that corridor as well.

How had she gotten down there so quickly?

Merlin's brow creased, sweat beading his brow. "Stop!" he shouted, but, of course, she didn't listen. She just laughed at him, mocking him, and walked out of sight once more. Merlin's heart rate quickened even more. What if she had people in the castle with her? What if Arthur wasn't safe? Had she already gotten to Arthur?

Panic.

That was what Merlin felt.

Pure panic as he wondered if everyone he cared about was safe.

Racing down the corridor, he got to the corner a few seconds later and turned it. When he got there, Morgana was no where to be seen. He stopped, staring at the empty corridor before him. She had to be there! She was there only seconds ago! He had seen her...He knew he had...hadn't he?

"Merlin."

He was ready to attack. He turned, ready to strike a blow to the face of whoever was behind him. He use to say he would never hit a girl, but, that was before he had met all of the insane, diobolical, women of Camelot and the outer regions. He twisted, fist raised, but didn't get the chance to hit his mark. A moment later his wrist was caught and he found himself staring back into Leon's worried face.

"Merlin, what's wrong?" he asked. "I heard you shouting. Is everything alright?"

**Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mp!**

Merlin's heart refused to calm itself.

"...Is everything alright?" Leon asked again.

**Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mpthumpthumpthump!**

"Mor-...Mor..." _'Stop. Breathe_.' Merlin stopped himself for a moment and forced himself to calm down enough to speak. "Morgana. She's here."

Leon's eyes widened. "What? Where?" he let Merlin's arm go and looked around the corridor. As far as he could see, there was no one where but he and Merlin. "Where did she go?" he asked.

"I don't know." Merlin replied. "I chased her, but, when I got here she was gone."

"We must inform Arthur."

Merlin's feet instantly started moving. He didn't need to be told twice.


	9. Chapter 8

**So glad to have **InkWoven **back on board. I missed reading your reviews! I'm glad you like what you're reading so far and thank you for pointing all of my errors out to me. I am trying harder to double check before I post, but, this weekend is hectic and I haven't found the time. I write like a speed demon and post as quickly as I can to get to things around the house. Anywho, thank you. Your imput is always appreciated. 3**

**P.S. I know, it's been TWO DAYS since I updated. I had a very busy and hectic weekend. But, I am here now with a new chapter. Hopefully it was worth the wait!**

**Now, on to the story!**

**-Monty**

* * *

"I saw her."

"But no one has reported her being here in the castle."

"I don't care if they've reported it or not. Arthur, I know what I saw!"

"Alright, I believe you." Arthur said, holding up a hand to silence Merlin. His gaze was soft, telling his friend that he truly did believe him and, to show him, he turned to Leon. "Alert the guards. Search every inch of the castle. Report back here if you find anything." he ordered. Leon gave a nod of his head and hurried straight away to get those he could to help him search the castle. They all knew the severity of the situation. If Morgana was in the castle, then more than likely she would be coming for Arthur and everyone wanted to keep their King safe. Arthur, however, wasn't thinking about himself. He looked over at his friend. Leon had reported not seeing a trace of Morgana when he had found Merlin, shouting like a wild man. Was it possible that Merlin was seeing things? There was no way that Morgana could have gotten into the castle. Every inch of it was guarded and protected. He had made sure security was stepped up after they had ran Morgana out of the castle the last time.

So far the extra security had worked.

Not to mention, on the side, he even had some of the Druids keeping watch. They were scouting in the woods, keeping a watch on the roads. They always reported back that things were fine. Arthur looked Merlin over. His friend seemed fine, other than the fact that he was worried that Morgana had somehow gotten into the castle. Maybe, somehow, some way, she had gotten in. If that was the case, then he wanted to get to Guenivere and make sure she was alright.

"Walk with me." Arthur said, making his way out of the throne room.

Merlin fell into step beside him and together the two of them made their way down the corridors of the castle. Already Merlin knew where they were going. Arthur and Gwen's room. Of course Arthur's main concern would be for Gwen. Knowing Morgana, she would use her to get to him. They had to make sure she was alright.

With the quickened pace that they used, they got to the room in no time at all.

Arthur gave a knock, to alert Gwen that they were coming in, then opened the door.

Gwen, who was with her hand maid, having her hair braided, looked over at them in confusion. "Is something the matter?" she asked.

"Merlin saw Morgana in the castle." Arthur told her right away.

Gwen's face paled some and she turned to her hand maid. "Go back to the servant quarters, tell the others to be watchful and to get somewhere safe until the search is over with." Her maid gave a nod of her head, fear clearly on her face. Gwen stood and placed her hand on her face for comfort. "It will be alright. You must move quickly to let the others know." Even though her maid looked like she was going to shake to pieces at the mention of Morgana being around, she gave a nod, bowed her head to her and Arthur, then rushed from the room to do as the Queen had instructed. Once she was gone, Gwen turned back to her husband and Merlin. "When was she seen? How did she get into the castle?"

"It was about twenty or so minutes ago. Merlin came and told me as soon as he could. Leon was with him, however, Leon didn't see Morgana." Arthur replied, coming over to her. He took her hands in his own and gave her a stern look. "You will stay here. I am going to post guards at the door. I don't want you wandering around. If Morgana is in the castle, she may come for you."

"I want to stay with you," Gwen said, shaking her head, "I am not going to stay cooped up in this room. Wherever you go, I am going as well."

Arthur sighed heavily and looked to Merlin for advice.

Merlin gave a nod of his head.

He believed that Gwen should stay with them as well. If Morgana did come for her, guards at the door wouldn't stop her.

"Alright," Arthur said, turning back to Gwen, "but you stay with me at all times."

"I will."

* * *

**LOWER TOWN - **

The story had been told.

Elaine looked to Gwaine as he sat there, taking it all in.

He was the first person in years, besides Merlin, to hear her and Galahad's story.

She wondered what was going through his mind. She wondered if he was alright or if he was just trying to figure out when it would be a good time to run away. So far, he hadn't said a word. He hadn't moved. He just sat there, looking very contemplative. Elaine wanted to speak up and ask him what he thought, but, she decided it would be best to leave him alone. The information needed to process. It was a lot for him to take in.

She tried to focus on something else for the time being.

Her eyes drifted to her bow.

It needed more arrows. She would need to go into the woods and find the right branches to use and to shape. Something strong so it wouldn't break after just one kill. Perhaps she would go and do that later in the evening. She would also need to get some stones to sharpen to put on the ends. They would need to be smooth, sharp, affective.

Wasn't there a creek nearby?

She would probably find the stones she needed in there.

It was a good ways off though, so, she would need to at least bring Galahad with her, or Gwaine.

Gwaine...

How was he doing with all of this?

Why wasn't he saying anything yet?

Shouldn't he at least be pacing around or running his fingers through his hair or something?

Elaine stopped herself. Her train of thought had gone right back to where she was trying to steer it clear from. She couldn't help it though. She needed to know what he was thinking and what he was going to do now that he knew about her.

"Your silence is killing me." Elaine confessed finally, getting to her feet. "If you're not going to say anything and you're just wondering when would be a good time to get up and leave, I suggest you do it now. I can't stand another moment of you just sitting there."

She didn't mean to sound snappish if she did.

She was just on edge.

Gwaine looked up at her and tilted his head to the side, almost like a puppy would in curiousity. "I was thinking." he let her know.

"What about?" Elaine asked, crossing her arms over her chest. It was what she did when she felt like she needed to protect herself from whatever harsh words might come her way. It helped her feel tough, like if she did this, then nothing anyone said would ever harm her.

However, that was a lie.

If Gwaine were to say anything negative to her, she would more than likely find herself crumbling in defeat.

As Gwaine got to his feet, Elaine took a step back. He didn't seem to notice though.

"We need to find a way to break whatever spell your father put on you." Gwaine said. "That way you and Galahad can live normal lives."

Elaine's brow rose. "We can't."

"Why not? Because your father wants Galahad to take the throne? Fine. Let him! Your father's lands are just sitting there and the castle is going to ruin. Why can't Galahad go ahead and take the throne?"

"The lands must be united." Elaine explained. "Albion must be in harmony with all around it. Without that, then our father's lands will remain a barren waste land and will be no good to use. Galahad will be ruling over a dead land and that is not what father meant for him to do."

"So, you're just going to keep living and living until Albion is restored?"

Elaine nodded. "Yes."

"That's not fair to you or Galahad. What if it is never restored? Think of all of the life you will miss out on! Growing old is apart of life, getting married, having children, being surrounded by those you love while you're on your death bed. It might not sound appealing, but it's I can bet it's damn near better than what you've had to go through." Gwaine argued.

He was right.

She wanted all of that.

Even death...

But she and Galahad had made a promise to their father. They would rule over their kingdom once more and only when Albion had been restored. It had yet to happen, but Galahad told her that it was going to be soon now, considering Emrys had revealed himself to Arthur and now that Arthur was considering letting magic back into Camelot.

If he did that, then, Albion might be a step closer to coming back fully.

They couldn't get up now.

Not when they were so close.

"I'm sorry, but this is the way things have to be." Elaine said, hoping that Gwaine could understand. From the look he was giving her, he didn't understand. He wanted to break the spell on her so that they could have a life together and if he couldn't do that, then, the two of them would never be able to have that with one another. "I wish, more than anything, that I could let you find a way, but you must understand. Restoring Albion is important. It is for the good of all."

All-of-a-sudden someone shouted Gwaine's name.

Why was it, when they were spending important time together, that someone always ended up coming around and ruining it?

"Gwaine!" The person shouted again.

Elaine's brow creased deeply. "That sounds like Elyan."

"We're not finished here." Gwaine let her know. "When I'm done with whatever they need me for, I am coming back here and we are going to finish talking about this."

"What is there to talk about? You know where I stand-"

Gwaine reached out and grabbed her, bringing her to him. A second later his lips met with her's and Elaine was silenced. He didn't want to hear her talk anymore. He didn't want to hear her tell him there was basically no hope for a future with her. No hope, no future? He didn't believe in that. He was going to find a solution to this, some way or another.

Pulling from the kiss, he looked down at her.

Elaine seemed to understand what he was thinking and, though she didn't want him to do it, she knew she had no choice. He would do what he wanted, with or without her blessing. Giving a nod of her head, Gwaine returned the gesture. They knew where the other stood on the matter.

"Gwaine!" Elyan called out for him once more, urgency in his voice.

"Go." Elaine said, pulling out of his arms. "You are needed."

"I will come back."

"I know."

Their gaze lingered for another moment or two, then, grudgingly, Gwaine made his leave, hurrying from the tent and going out just in time to meet with Elyan who was coming down the aisle of tents to look for him.

"What's the matter?" Gwaine asked once they reached one another.

"Morgana has been seen in the castle." Elyan answered. "Arthur wants all of us searching for her."

Gwaine did not hestitate. If Morgana was around, this didn't bode well for anyone.

* * *

**THE CASTLE - **

"And you're certain you saw Morgana?"

"Yes, Gaius, I saw her." Merlin huffed. He was getting frustrated with everyone questioning whether or not he had seen her. He knew what he saw! She was right there! He even heard her laughing at him as he chased after her!

"Leon says he saw no one there-"

"He came around the corner just moments after I did and I didn't even see her the last time. But she was there, Gaius. She was there, just as plain as day." Merlin paced back and forth at the thought of her. So far, the guards had found no one. They were almost done searching most of the castle. If she wasn't found, then that meant either she had already done what she had came to do or she had left, waiting to come back another day when she wouldn't be caught.

"Last time you were around her, five months ago, you felt her presence - correct?" Gaius asked.

Merlin nodded, continuing to pace.

"Did you feel her presence this time?"

Merlin went to nod again, but stopped himself.

He turned to Gaius, "I didn't feel her here. When we were in the woods, I felt her presence even from miles away, yet here...I didn't feel her here at all. She just, appeared. Out of no where."

Gaius gave a 'hmmm', then got up and went over to his bookshelf. He said nothing as his weathered hands trailed along the book bindings, then, finally, he stopped and pulled one of the books from amongst the others and brought it over to Merlin. "I believe I may know what was going on."

"What?"

"During the time of the Great Purge, many witches and sorcerers used a certain spell to lure soldiers into traps." Gaius flipped through the pages of the book. After a few turns here and there, he finally stopped on one page. "Ah, here it is. It's an Illusion spell."

Merlin took the book from Gaius and let his eyes scan over the wording. It said that this particular illusion spell allowed the magic user to make certain victims see life like illusions of people, places, or things. Usually the illusion was used in battle, when the enemy wanted to make the other walk into a seemingly fine field, when, in reality, they would be walking right off of a cliff. Others used the spell for personal reasons, like Morgana, to twist the mind of a enemy - to lure them out into the open to be dealt with alone.

"Why would she come after me?" Merlin looked over at Gaius. "If she was going to use this spell then why wouldn't she use it on Arthur?"

"Did you say anything the last time you were around her? Anything to make her think that getting to you would be more to her gain than getting rid of Arthur?"

Merlin searched his memory.

Was there something he had done?

Something he had said?

* * *

**~FLASHBACK~**

_"I warned you, Morgana." Merlin said, finally finding a stopping point that was a good ways from them. "But you wouldn't listen."_

_Suddenly, thunder roared through the skies._

_Arthur looked up._

_The sky was clear._

_Night stars were starting to form overhead._

_He saw not a sign of storm clouds anywhere._

_Yet, there it was again!_

_Closer now!_

_Morgana and her men glanced up at the sky. They too had noticed that there were no storm clouds, that everything looked perfectly normal._

_Then the sound came again._

_Again..._

_"What is that?!" Morgana hissed, looking back at Merlin. "What is that noise?!"_

_Merlin kinked a brow. "Emrys is sending Arthur a weapon to use." he noted how the anger drained from her face and was replaced with pure horror. "You should have ran while you had the chance."_

**~END~**

* * *

"Unless..."

"Unless what?" Gaius asked.

Merlin took a deep breath, looking very displeased, but mainly at himself. "When I faced Morgana, I spoke of Emrys." he looked over at Gaius and instantly saw the older man's expression turn into shock. "I didn't tell her I was Emrys! I just told her that Emrys was coming after her!"

"She probably thinks you know who Emrys is!" Gaius snapped. "You stupid boy! I can't believe you would be the careless! You know how dangerous that information is!"

"I know! I just...I wasn't thinking." Merlin wanted to shrink out of sight. Gaius was giving him that angry, disappointed, father look that he gave him every time he screwed something up. It was the worse look in the world. Even for someone as powerful as him, he found that with one look from Gaius, he was willing to run away and hide.

Gaius gave a frustrated growl. "You must tell Arthur."

"Tell him what? That Morgana is targeting me to find Emrys?"

"Yes! Exactly that! If Morgana gets into your mind, Merlin, she can lure you out to her and once she has you in her grasp, if she thinks you know who Emrys is, she will do nothing short of killing you to get the answers she wants. Arthur needs to know. The two of you need to come up with a plan to keep her from getting to you."

"There must be a blocking spell or something." Merlin said, looking back down into the book. He read along the page, reading over the description again, but all it did was tell about the spell itself. It didn't say of any way to block it. But there had to be something.

There was always something!

"Merlin," Gaius's tone commanded attention. Merlin looked over at him and the older man gave a nod. "Go to Arthur. Tell him what is happening. He will want to know."

He didn't want to.

Arthur would call him a idiot.

Then everyone would realize that he's put them at risk again. If Morgana gets her hands on him and finds out that he's Emrys, all of Camelot - all of Albion - could be in danger.

_'How could you be so stupid?' _Merlin thought angrily to himself.

"Merlin, go."

Giving a nod, Merlin handed the book back over to Gaius. "I'm sorry-"

"I know you are. Just make this right. Arthur has enough on his shoulders right now with Bayard on the way. The last thing he needs to be worrying about is Morgana coming for you." Gaius replied. "Work together on this. You may be able to fix it before it becomes something more serious."

"We'll do what we can." Merlin promised, then left, heading out to find Arthur, even though that was the last thing he wanted to do.


	10. Chapter 9

**Things are starting to get interesting, aren't they? See, slow start, but, it picks up after a while. Anywho, a few of you addressed Merlin not being able to be tricked by an illusion spell, but we have to remember that there's plenty of magic out there that Merlin still hasn't gotten a good grasp on. It's possible that he could fall victim to someone else's spell. **

**Anywho, on with the story!**

**-Monty**

* * *

**ON THE ROAD TO CAMELOT - **

He hated traveling.

It was never pleasant and he always ended up with a sore back, sore ass, or a uneasy stomach. Of course, as King, he had no choice but to make these trips. It was sort of expected of him. Still, he didn't have to like it. Sometimes he would send others on trips for him, but, this journey was for dimplomatic reasons.

Reasons that he was grimly made aware of not too long ago.

King Bayard looked down at the letter he held in his hands as his carriage tossled about on the road. His stomach gave a lurch of it's own and he swallowed hard to keep back whatever was threatening to come up.

Was it the quail he had that morning or was it the deer he had for lunch?

Tasted like both.

That disgusting thought was swept away from his mind as he unrolled the scroll and read over the letter that he had recieved a few weeks ago. It was from King Lot. The two kings had never been particuarly fond of one another, but then Lot informed him of the troubles Camelot had been going through lately. Since Lot's kingdom was so close, he heard all sorts of news about Camelot before anyone else. What he had to say was quite disturbing.

_**King Bayard,**_

_**Normally I would not address matters concerning Camelot, considering their business is their own. But It has come to my attention of late that the kingdom you have formed an alliance with is on a downward spiral and will quickly pull you down with it, should you remain loyal to it.**_

_**I am told that you are against the use of magic and quite reguarly run those who have anything to do with magic out of your kingdom, in some instances you have executed them. It is not my place to tell you, but, Camelot has started using magic to defend itself.**_

_**In fact, I am told that they are harboring Druids within it's borders-**_

The letter continued on like that.

It was quite disturbing.

Usually King Bayard wouldn't pay two cents to what Lot had to say, but, he knew Lot would not write to him about these matters unless it was important. Anyway, Bayard wasn't a complete fool. He had sent men to watch Camelot for him and bring back word on whether or not Lot was telling the truth. When the spy came back, he was told that a whole group of people with Druid symbols had moved onto farm land behind Camelot's borders and that there were stories of some 'Emrys' saving King Arthur from an attack and that Arthur had ordered his men NOT to go looking for the sorcerer.

Uther would be disgusted with what his son was doing.

Arthur was making a mockery out of his father's rule.

Had he no respect for the laws that had been placed? Had he no pride?

Apparently not, which was why Bayard was going to go there and try to set the boy straight. He needed to learn that keeping to the laws he has made is important for the safety of his people. If he wishes to keep the alliance, he will not only run the Druids out of Camelot, he will send a full man hunting party out to find and kill the sorcerer who dare try to warp the mind of the King of Camelot.

If he did not agree to these terms, then Bayard would mark out their truce/alliance and Camelot would be considered hostil territory and anyone from Camelot would be treated as a criminal if they are caught on his lands.

He had already made up his mind on the matter.

All that was left for Arthur to do was to make a choice.

* * *

**CAMELOT - **

"Sire, we found no one on the South end of the castle."

Arthur sighed heavily as he sat there in the throne room. Gwen was by his side, holding his hand tightly. The two of them had been sitting there, waiting for any kind of word and so far all the knights had brought back to them was that there was no sign of Morgana anywhere. Merlin was so certain that he had seen her though and if Merlin thought he saw her than she was more than likely there, right? Merlin would know.

"Keep looking," Arthur said, "but switch out. You need to rest. Get another group of knights to do it."

With a bow, the knight turned and made his way from the room. As he went to close the doors behind him, Merlin came rushing up and slipped inside the throne room. The guards looked in at Arthur, looking for his approval and he gave a nod. A moment later they shut the door and Merlin came hurrying up to Arthur and Gwen.

"Did you find something?" Guenievere asked.

Merlin nodded, slightly out of breath.

"Well, what is it?" Arthur asked.

Merlin held up a finger, asking for him while he tried to regulate his breathing.

"Don't tell me to wait! This is important!" Arthur snapped.

"Prat." Merlin huffed out.

"Merlin-"

"Morgana isn't here." Merlin finally said.

Arthur and Gwen both looked surprised at that.

"What? What do you mean she's not here? You said she was. I've had been searching the castle for the past several hours. Why are you just now telling me that she's not here?" Arthur demanded to know, feeling stupid. He knew Merlin hadn't seen Morgana! He knew it! Now he was going to look like a fool in front of the knights. If Merlin were still a servant, he would make him polish each and every piece of armor that belonged to the knights.

Suddenly he felt Gwen squeeze his hand and he looked over at her.

She gave him that, 'calm yourself' look and he sighed.

She was right.

Looking back at Merlin, he could see that his friend was clearly troubled. Apparently Merlin was there to tell him WHY Morgana wasn't there and the reason was already burdening him bad enough. Arthur mentally smacked himself.

"I'm sorry, Merlin." he spoke up. "Please, tell us what you know."

Gwen smiled at her husband and looked back at Merlin.

"She was never here." Merlin informed him regretablly. "Gaius and I suspect that she is using an Illusion Spell. It's a spell that was used during The Great Purge. Those with magic, who were being hunted down, would use the spell to make knights see what they wanted to see while they were able to escape. Morgana appears to be using it on me to lure me away from everyone so she can get her hands on me."

Guinevere looked horrified. "Why would she do that?"

Merlin shifted some where he stood. "Because I spoke of 'Emrys'. She think I know where he is and more than likely she wants to get that information from me so she can go after him."

"But...you're-" Arthur went to say, but Merlin quickly held up his hand and shook his head. Arthur knew instantly what he was doing. Merlin didn't want him revealing his idenity out loud. Someone could be listening in. Morgana could be listening in. "But you have no idea where he is. Emrys just sort of...comes and goes."

"I know, but she thinks I know and as long as she believes that..." Merlin trailed off. Arthur and Guinevere knew what didn't need to be said.

"What do we do?" Guinevere asked.

"I don't know. I've never ran across anything like this before. I'll have to do some studying to see if there isn't some way that I can block her out. If I can't, there's no telling what she might make me see next." Even as he said it, Merlin felt uneasy. Anything he sees, anywhere he goes, it could be a complete lie if Morgana is able to get into his mind like that.

He began to worry.

What if this wasn't real?

What if he was seeing something right now?

_'This is my reality.'_ Merlin firmly said to himself. _'She is not making me see anything right now. I am fine. I am here. I am with Arthur and Gwen in the throne room.'_

"Perhaps we can get into the restricted section of the libaray. There may be a book in there with something on a blocking spell - or even those books you have back in the training hall." Arthur suggested. "We need to put a stop to this before she manages to get her hands on you."

"Then we need to get started." Merlin said, no trace of his fears or worries in his tone or face. He looked calm, ready to take on whatever came at him. It was a well rehearsed mask that he had put on so many times before and now, he was putting it on once again to keep Arthur and Gwen from worrying about him.

He could take care of this.

Hadn't he took care of things that were bigger than this?

Arthur stood and made his way to Merlin. "On the way to the training hall, we have to find one of the knights, and inform them of what's going on so that everyone can stop the search and get some rest." Merlin gave a nod, completely agreeing with him. Arthur twisted around some and looked back at Gwen. "I want you to go to our room. Have guards posted just to be safe. Yes?"

Gwen wanted to say he was overracting, but she knew he would not be able to think clearly if he thought that she was not going to be alright.

"I will." Gwen replied. "Now go. I have a feeling you and Merlin have a lot of reading to do."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Reading. My favorite thing in the world." he muttered.

"Trust me, books dislike you just as much as you dislike them." Merlin smirked, trying to make light of the moment that felt already way too heavy with forboding for him.

Arthur narrowed his eyes at him as they made their way out of the throne room. "It's not that I dislike books. I just dislike reading them for long periods of time."

"You get headaches?" Merlin asked.

Arthur nodded. "Yes...how did you know?"

"It happens when your mind can't comprehend what it's reading." Merlin said, a trace of a smile hiding on his lips.

Arthur nodded some more, then stopped and shot Merlin a glare. "Are you saying that I'm stupid?"

"No. Of course not. I would never sat that. I'm just saying that perhaps your brain isn't as developed as most..."

"_Mer_lin-"

"Shut up?"

"Yeah, that would be the _SMART _thing to do right about now."

Merlin's smirk grew. "Understood."

* * *

**LOWER TOWN - **

The tent flaps opened and in seconds Elaine had a arrow strung and aimed in the direction of the door. Flickering lantern light revealed to her that it was only Gwaine and she let out a sigh of relief before lowering her bow.

"Never just bardge in here like that." Elaine fussed at him.

Gwaine said nothing as he came over to her and latched his fingers around her arm, but gently. "Have you seen anyone around here today? Anyone who looked suspisious? Have you seen anything that might seem out of the ordinary?" he asked. The urgency in his tone let Elaine know that he needed answers then and there.

She quickly shook her head. "No, I haven't. Why? What's the matter?"

"Arthur had the knights searching the castle for Morgana today - turns out she wasn't really here." Gwaine sighed, letting Elaine's arm go and glancing around the tent. "Merlin thinks it's some spell of some kind. An illusion."

"The Illusion of Mab." Elaine knew of it. "Back when The Great Purge was going on, there was a very powerful sorceress who came up with a spell to make people see things, illusions. From far distances they could step into the mind of another person and make them see, hear, or feel anything that they wanted them to. It was dark magic and she was quickly stopped by Galahad. The way she was having people die from the illusion...it was too horrible a fate, even for Uther's men."

"Somehow Morgana has gotten her hands on the spell and she's latched into Merlin's mind. Arthur and Merlin are currently trying to find a way to block it. Do you know of anything that might be useful?" Gwaine asked.

Elaine bit her lower lip in thought.

Her mind searched through it's personal library of spells she had come across throughout the years. So far, she was pulling a blank. Her brow creased as a thought came to mind which naggingly turned into a truth as she remembered things correctly.

"What is it?" Gwaine could see that something was wrong.

Sighing heavily, Elaine's lips pulled into a tight line. "There is no way to block it. It was why Mab had to be killed. There was no way to block the spell. She made it to where there was no counter spell to keep her at bay."

Gwaine cursed under his breath.

"But Merlin is Emrys," Elaine said, lifting Gwaine's chin and locking her eyes onto his. "If anyone can block her out, it will be him. He may not know it yet, but he can create a counter spell for it."

"How?"

"It won't be easy and...he has to just...sort of...feel the spell." Elaine tried to explain. "Magic is everywhere and it lives within him. He must find that link inside himself and find the spell inside of himself and give it a name. Once it is spoken into exsistance, then the spell is born."

"Then come and tell him that." Gwaine said, already taking her hand and pulling her along, but Elaine yanked her hand away.

"It's not that simple." Elaine snapped. "Creating a spell calls for a heavy price. That is why you never hear of 'new' spells. No one is brave enough to pay the price for making anything new."

Gwaine couldn't believe that.

Why couldn't things just be easy for a change?!

His friend was going to be tormented by Morgana. His mind was going to reached into and torn apart in order for her to get to him. He wished that on no one. He had fallen victim to Morgana's torturous ways before. She was a cruel, dark, soul who relished the pain of others. There would be no cry, no tear, no amount of blood that would keep her from getting what she wanted out of Merlin and Gwaine didn't care how powerful Merlin was, if Morgana got her hands on him and managed to twist her dark ways inside of him, Merlin would never be able to be free of her.

Gwaine wouldn't see that happen though.

He and Merlin may have had a rough time the past five months with one another, but, Merlin was still the best friend that he had ever known and he would die before he let that witch get her hands on him.

"Then what is he to do?" Gwaine asked. "If he doesn't block her out somehow, then he'll find himself in trouble. He won't want to be guarded all the time and he won't want to be locked away to keep himself safe. He'll want to find a way to stop it."

Elaine wished that she had something else she could tell him.

Something else that she could do.

But there was nothing.

"I'm sorry, but Merlin needs to find another way, or find Morgana..."

"And then what?"

Elaine gave her love a grim look. "...And then kill her."


	11. Chapter 10

**Sorry I did not update yesterday. The past week has been a bit hectic for me. Anywho, I am glad you are all liking where this story is going. Hopefully you'll like it more as I continue with it.**

**Anywho, back to the story!**

**-Monty**

* * *

"So, there is nothing to be done..."

"No, sire."

"Not unless Merlin wishes to do something that could cost him dearly."

"Exactly."

Arthur looked over at Merlin. The younger man looked beyond upset by the news that Elaine and Gwaine had brought to them. It seemed that if Merlin wished to block Morgana out, the only way for him to do it was to create a counter spell or to kill Morgana. Both of which were not easy tasks to be carried out. If he was placed in Merlin's position, he knew that things would look dire indeed, but Merlin, even though he looked upset, also appeared to be contemplating what he should do. It was obvious he was not just going to sit around and hope that Morgana leave him alone. He was going to do something about it.

"I can't worry about this right now." Merlin finally spoke up. He stood from the chair he had been sitting in and looked at them all with a new kind of determination on his face. "Bayard is on his way here. We need to be focusing on what we're going to do about him. Morgana can come afterwards."

"But, Merlin, if she has you compremized-" Arthur began.

Merlin quickly cut him off. "She hasn't. She won't. I'll be fine. If I see her again I'll know that it's just an illusion and I'll carry on. We can't worry about this right now. Arthur, _YOU_, can't worry about this right now."

"Merlin-"

"Have you decided on what your response will be to Bayard should he tell you that he wishes to end the alliance with Camelot?" Merlin asked.

Arthur sat there, staring at him.

"Have you gotten his chambers ready?"

Slowly, Arthur lowered his head some.

No, he hadn't got any of that together because, quite honestly, he had had other things on his mind and now this whole ordeal with Merlin. He hadn't been keeping up with his Kingly duties. If Bayard were to show up right now, he wouldn't have anything prepared.

"Forget about me for the moment and do what needs to be done." Merlin instructed him.

There was no winning this argument with him, Arthur gave a nod of his head. "But you tell me the moment anything happens, understood?"

"Sounds fair enough."

"Alright then," Arthur stood with a heavy sigh. The last thing he wanted to be doing at the moment was taking care of Bayard, but, Merlin was right. "I will see all of you later tonight, apparently I have some work to get done." with that, Arthur made his leave from the training hall, the door closing softly behind him.

"Merlin," Gwaine stepped over to his friend. "is there anything that we can do for you?"

"Keep a eye on me." Merlin didn't even hesitate. Now that Arthur was out of the room, he could speak freely without worrying that Arthur's mind would be focused on him and not on Bayard and the trouble that Camelot faced. "She'll do something again and the last thing I want is to find myself walking into a trap."

There was no thinking about whether or not he could do it. His knightly duties be damned. Merlin needed him right now, so, whatever Merlin asked of him, he would do it. "Alright, I'll stay with you."

"And I will alert the Druids, ask them to keep a eye on you whenever you venture into town." Elaine promised.

"Thank you." Merlin gave them both a faint smile. "Just another day in Camelot, I guess." he shrugged a bit, making light of the situation. True, he had never had something like this happen to him before, but, he supposed he had been through worse things. He felt certain he could get through this as well. At the moment he wasn't sure how, exactly, but, he knew that in the end everything would be alright.

...It had to be.

* * *

**GAIUS AND MERLIN'S CHAMBERS - **

"_Amach ó Dhóiteán_!"

"No, no. Rounder 'O's. Try again."

"..._Amach ó Dhóiteán_!"

"Now you're losing that command in your tone. You have to command it. You have to will it to do as you say. Believe in the words that you are speaking."

"Right. Believe in the words that I'm speaking."

"Try again."

"...Believe...Believe..._AMACH O DHOTEAN_!" Leon shouted.

Suddenly, the tiny candle flame that was before him went out.

His eyes went wide and he looked over at Gaius who was giving him a large, proud, grin.

"You did it!" Gaius exclaimed. "Brilliant, my boy!"

"It actually went out that time!" Leon grinned back at him as well, feeling like he had just managed to cure world hunger or something. It was really an unexplainable feeling. He just wanted to shout and celebrate or something. Stand on the roof tops, yell at the top of his lungs that he had just done something completely amazing.

"What's going on?"

Both Leon and Gaius stopped their celebrating for the moment to look towards the door. Merlin and Gwaine had come in without them even noticing.

"You and Arthur were in the training hall when I finished my rounds," Leon explained, "so I came up here to do some of my studying. Gaius was here and offered to teach me a few things since he had the time. I hope that's alright."

Merlin smiled. "Of course that's alright. What were you learning?"

"How to put out fire." Leon reached over onto a nearby table and grabbed the book he had gotten the spell from. Looking through the pages he finally found what he was looking for and handed it over to Merlin. "When you're being attacked by fire, you just say '_amach ó dhóiteán' _and it's suppose to put out the flames. It's a lot harder than it seems though." Leon admitted.

"Took him nearly half a hour just to get one tiny flame out." Gaius smirked. "But he's doing very well for someone who has never tried magic before."

"Out of all of the people to use magic, I never thought it would be you, Leon." Gwaine chuckled.

Leon shrugged. "I figured we get attacked by those with magic all of the time, so it wouldn't hurt to know how to fight against it."

"Show me." Merlin already knew the spell himself, but, he wanted to see Leon and how well he was doing.

Leon shifted in his place nervously, not liking being put on the spot. "Well, there's no more flames-"

"_Forbearnan_." At Merlin's words, flame flickered to life back onto the candle. With that, he turned to Leon. "There you are. Now, show me."

Leon let out a breath and gave a nod. "Alright." clearing his throat, he stepped in front of the candle and peered at it like it had just insulted him.

"Show that candle who's boss." Gwaine teased off to the side, arms crossed over his chest as he watched with interest.

"Breathe. Concentrate." Gaius instructed.

Leon closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He had done this before. He knew he had it in him now to do it again. He just had to believe and focus. Believe...

"_Amach ó Dhóiteá."_ Leon spoke, eyes opening, hand raised towards the candle.

A second later, the flame disappeared.

"That was brilliant!" Merlin exclaimed. Honestly, he couldn't have been prouder in that moment. Leon had really stepped up and took learning all of this to heart. To see how accepting he was, how eager he was to learn, it was more than Merlin could have ever hoped for.

"It's nothing." Leon said, being modest and humble as ever. "It's just a tiny flame, but perhaps one day I can work my way up to bigger things."

"With hard work and dedication, you can do anything." Gaius gave him a pat on the shoulder and turned to head off to see to the rest of his work for the day.

Merlin wanted to catch him before he got far or got too involved in his work, so he excused himself and hurried after Gaius as the older man was getting together his pack to head out and see to the last of his patients for the day.

"Gaius." Merlin reached him and grasped his arm, his way of letting the older man know that what he had to say was important. "I spoke with Arthur, like you said for me to." he said, his voice quiet so not to alert Leon. The other man was having such a good time with showing off what he had learned to Gwaine that he wanted to let the man have his moment for the time being.

"And?" Gaius questioned.

"...We were looking for something to block Morgana, but, Elaine told us that there isn't a spell to block her out. Not unless I make one. Other than that, I either have to live through the illusions or find Morgana and kill her."

It was obvious by the grim look that Gaius now had on his face that he did not like any of those options. "Perhaps you should go to Kilgharrah. See if he can help you."

"I ask too much of him already..."

"Merlin, you may need him."

He knew Gaius was right. If anyone, besides Elaine, knew how to help him it would be Kilgharrah. Giving Gaius a nod, he let the older man's arm go. "I'll see what I can do."

"Make sure you do it soon." Gaius replied. "Letting Morgana play with your mind is a dangerous game, Merlin. One that you do not need to be involved in."

He knew.

There was no need to tell him.

Anything involving Morgana this day and age was dangerous, but when it came to the two of them facing down one other, it felt as if all of exsistance hung in the balance.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE - **

After the battle in the woods with Arthur, Morgana had faded into the shadows once more.

She hid from all those around. In her mind she was a disgrace. She had failed to complete her mission. To raise an army, to kill Arthur Pendragon once and for all. He had been right there in her grasp, closer to him than she had been in months, and yet everything had gone to hell.

All thanks to Emrys.

She cursed the day she had ever learned of that man's name.

He was becoming an increasingly annoying thorn in her side. She could not carry out any of her plans as long as he was around because he was continously ruining them.. He was always there, always saving the day. She hated him for it.

Which was why her newest plan was to get rid of Emrys.

He was so keen on being there to save Arthur, but who would be there to save him in the end? Her plan was flawless. She had gotten her hands on a spell that had not been used in many years, the Illusion of Mab. With it she targeted the one person who seemed to know Emrys, who seemed to have talked with him before.

Merlin.

He was almost as pesky as Emrys was. He was always there, trying to get her to stop, trying to 'change' her. The way she saw it, she would be killing two birds with one stone. She would get her hands on Merlin, torture him into giving up Emrys' location, then kill him and make her way after Emrys to vanquish him.

Once they were out of the way, she could finally go after Arthur and finish what she had started.

The only problem she seemed to be having at the moment was luring Merlin away. The Illusion spell had worked, but damn Leon had gotten in the way. No matter, there would be plenty more times to get her hands on him. No one could be with Merlin forever and the moment she got him alone, she would get him to come to her.

The fool, ha!

He should have chosen his side more wisely.

He just had to be Arthur's little hero though. Morgana never understood why. Arthur was always horid to Merlin, calling him names, putting him down, yet Merlin was ever faithful and loyal. She respected that, but, he had to go. He was just as much her enemy as Arthur or anyone else in Camelot was - maybe more so, considering their history.

Peering down into the crystal clear bowl of water before her, Morgana dipped her finger inside and spoke, "_Taispeáin dom cad a lorg mé_." The water rippled for a second or two, then, as the ripples cleared, Morgana could see inside Camelot and see one person she was after. Merlin sat in his chambers, looking tired, his brow creased in concern. Slowly, Morgana's lips pulled up into a dark smirk. "If you think you have troubles now, Merlin...just wait until you see what I have instore."


	12. Chapter 11

**Going through some family drama the past couple of days. Remember me in your thoughts and prayers please. Writing seems to be the only thing to help me get through the day, so, I am writing another chapter for y'all. Whether it's any good or not will depend on what you think, my mind is all over the place. **

**I'm glad y'all are enjoying it all.**

**Happy reading!**

**-Monty**

* * *

**A FEW DAYS LATER - **

The royal colors were displayed.

The knights all stood at attention in their freshly polished boots and washed clothes, their swords gleaming in the sunlight that was raining down on them, spreading it's warmth against each and every one of them.

All of the nobles and members of the court stood on the stone steps of the castle, watching, waiting, for sight of King Bayard and his people.

Arthur and Gunievere stood side by side, trying not to look anxious. They both knew that today was an important day and that many serious issues would be discussed between them and King Bayard. All of Camelot was counting on them, ultimately Arthur, to make the right choices.

Off to the side stood Merlin, with Gwaine, his ever watchful friend.

The past few days had been rather rough for Merlin. He hadn't slept well and he had been busy training Arthur and the select few on how to fight against magic. He was keeping himself busy so he wouldn't get the chance to stop and think about what Morgana might be plotting or what she might make him see next. So far, Morgana had yet to try anything else, but Merlin just knew that she was waiting - waiting for Bayard to arrive - in order to make her next move.

"Are you alright?" Gwaine asked, sensing Merlin's uneasiness.

"Just keep a look out." Merlin replied quietly.

Gwaine nodded. "Getting a feeling?"

With a scoff, Merlin glanced over at him. "I've _had_ a feeling for a week."

"Wonderful..." Gwaine's eyes began searching the crowd. So far, he saw no one out of place, no one that didn't belong. He was ready though, just in case, as were the other knights. Galahad, Elyan, Percival, and Leon all stood around in the courtyard, hands on the hilt of their swords, watching and making sure nothing was as it shouldn't be.

Suddenly the sound of King Bayard and his people arriving was heard.

Everyone straightened up and waited, patiently, for the King and his people to enter into the courtyard. His carriage rolled in behind some of his knights and Arthur and Gwen both plastered fake smiles onto their faces to welcome him with.

Merlin tensed some.

The carriage stopped. The King's men haulted. The door to the carriage was opened. Out stepped King Bayard...nothing happened.

Everything was peaceful and quiet.

"Bayard, glad to see that you made it safely." Arthur said as Bayard approached. "I trust that your journey went well?"

Bayard nodded. "As well as could be expected."

"Good, glad to hear it." Arthur motioned for him to follow him into the castle which Bayard did without another word. He was quiet, reserved, even his men said nothing as they followed after him. They had a air of caution around them though. As if they were just waiting for something bad to happen - almost like Merlin and the knights of Camelot.

"I must tell you, when I received your letter I was a bit troubled." Arthur spoke as they made their way through the corridors of the castle. "The fact that you seem to believe that Camelot has lost it's way is disturbing to me."

"Right down to business, is it? Very well, I was informed that Camelot was heading down certain paths that I may or may not agree with." Bayard replied.

"And who informed you of this?" Arthur asked.

"Lot." Bayard did not hesitate to say. "King Lot and I have had our differences in the past, but I know he is no liar when it comes to important matters. He wrote to me and told me that you were haboring Druids within Camelot and that you have been using magic to defend your kingdom. As you know, I only made an alliance with this kingdom because your father and I shared the same views when it came to the Druid people and magic. If things have changed since his death, I would like to know."

They had made it to the throne room and Arthur stopped at the doorway and turned to King Bayard. "Let us talk in private." he said. "I believe these matters need to be between just you and I."

"I will need my advisor with me."

"Then you can have him - I will have mine with me as well."

Bayard nodded in agreement and Arthur looked to Merlin who had managed to stay close. He had been listening in on everything and couldn't believe that Lot would send Bayard a warning about Camelot from the goodness of his heart. Lot was up to something. He wanted Bayard to pull away from Camelot, but why? Lot was not a King who got involved in other kingdom's business. He stayed in his kingdom, did his own thing, and bothered no one else. Why the sudden change?

It obviously had something to do with Morgana.

Perhaps she and Lot were working with one another.

"Merlin, you will stay with me. The rest of you," Arthur looked out at the knights and Bayard's men. "A feast as been prepared for you, please, make your way to the Great Hall and help yourselves."

Arthur and Bayard then made their way into the throne room as everyone else began making their way to the Great Hall. Gwen gave her husband an encouraging smile, then she too left the area to be with the knights and nobles as the feast was carried out.

"Merlin," Gwaine stopped the younger man from going into the throne room, giving him a look of concern, "I'll be right outside here if you need me. If you see anything - anything at all - just shout me and I'll come as fast as I can."

"Thank you." Merlin gave him a half hearted smile.

"Now go in there and make Arthur look smart."

With a wink from Gwaine, Merlin headed into the throne room. Behind him, the doors closed. He took a deep breath, calming any nervousness he felt, and set his jaw, a look of confidence filling his eyes. He knew he could help Arthur and Bayard with their problems. If they would listen and hear him out, then perhaps today all of their issues could be resolved. This was his chance to make a difference for the kingdoms.

Hopefully he wouldn't screw things up.

* * *

Outside the closed throne room, Gwaine paced back and forth.

He could hear nothing that was going on or being said, though his mind wasn't really on the political matters that Arthur and Bayard were talking about. He was more concerned about Merlin. He had said that something might happen today and now that he was alone in there with Arthur and Bayard, Gwaine was worried that perhaps that was when Morgana would make her move.

It would be the perfect time.

Arthur would be too distracted by Bayard to notice if Merlin is acting strangly.

Merlin could just run off without anyone being any wiser about it and then they would have a real problem on their hands.

"I have Leon and Percival posted at the other doors." A sudden voice announced.

Gwaine turned to see Galahad making his way over to him.

"I figured we should have the throne room covered, just in case."

Gwaine smiled, "Thanks for that. So, they'll be ready in case...you know..."

"Merlin goes off the deep end if Morgana sends another illusion his way? Yes. Leon is at the door where he is more likely to come out of should that happen." Galahad replied.

"Why Leon?"

"Why not?" Galahad smirked as he leaned against the stone wall. "Leon has been studying and working harder than any of us to learn magic. If Merlin gets trapped in an illusion and starts to fight with magic, Leon might be able to hold him off."

"Yeah, about that, why can't you learn magic? I mean, you and Elaine have been around a while. You'd think you would have learned to do magic by now." Gwaine said, bringing up the subject that the two men had been avoiding chatting about with one another.

Elaine had told Galahad that she had finally let Gwaine know about who they were and the spell that they had placed on them. Galahad was fine with it, but, he also knew that Gwaine had more questions and he didn't really feel like getting into the whole 'past' thing. Years ago, Galahad had swore to himself that he would never let his past distract him. It had eaten him up inside at first, knowing how old he was, knowing all of the people he met would one day grow old and die and he would have to start all over again - but once he accepted things as they were, he found peace of mind...so long as he didn't think about things.

But now here was Gwaine and Gwaine did not let things go.

He figured he might as well finally start talking. He was going to be around Gwaine for quite some time. There was no avoiding the subject forever.

"Magic does not agree with me." Galahad explained. "I've tried to do magic and I can do some...but...I'm better with swords and my fists than I am with any of that other stuff. I only study it because Arthur has asked me to. Other than that? I've never really taken a interest in it. My sister, she was the one born with magic and gifted with the wisdom on what to do with it and how to control it."

"So, in all those years, you've never once learned magic?"

Galahad shook his head. "Not once. What about you? You've had the past few days to do some studying yourself and I haven't seen you get that involved in it."

"I've had a lot on my mind." Gwaine answered. "Plus, I've been keeping a eye on Merlin. I haven't really had time to think about all of the other things."

"Merlin will be fine." Galahad assured him. "Morgana will mess with him, sure, but Merlin is Emrys and if there's one thing that I know - it's the Emrys can defeated Morgana without so much as lifting a finger. He may not know it yet, but, he can."

"I wish he would go ahead and do it."

"He'll do it when it's time."

Gwaine rolled his eyes some. "Because of 'destiny' and such?"

"Because of karma."

Gwaine kinked a brow. "Karma?"

"Mhm. A belief of cause and effect." Galahad answered, though he saw that Gwaine still looked a bit confused. It was fine, the concept he was speaking of came from lands much farther than any Gwaine had traveled to, so, he decided to explain further. "If you act like a crazy hag from the depths of hell and try to destroy everyone around you - eventually it will catch up with you and you'll get back what you deserve." Galahad smirked. "Oh, what a wonderful day that will be when Morgana looks into the face of Emrys and sees that everything she has done, everyone she has hurt, has come with a hefty price."

"I hope I'm there for that day." Gwaine muttered, his thoughts going back on memories that he wished he didn't have. Morgana made his skin crawl. He wanted nothing more than to see her pay for everything she had done.

"I have a feeling you will be, my friend." Galahad nodded. "As will I and anyone else who has ever been wronged by her."

* * *

"Since when did Lot get the right to pry into Camelot's business?"

"I do not know, but he was concerned for me."

"Concerned because there may or may not be people with magic within my kingdom?"

"Yes."

"You do realize that this is the same King Lot who could really care less about who is in his own kingdom. The same King Lot who has refused to aid any other kingdom around him. The very same King Lot who, if I am correct on this, has attacked some of your people and my own as they go through his kingdom."

"I am not here to condem Lot, I am here to get answers."

Arthur scoffed. They had only been meeting for the past five minutes and already he was getting frustrated with Bayard. He could see why his father got along with the man, they both shared the same characteristics of being conceded, bull headed, and demanding.

Looking to Merlin, Arthur seeked guidance on what he should do.

Merlin gave him a nod, encouraging him to allow Bayard to speak his mind.

Taking a breath, Arthur looked back at Bayard. "Very well, ask your questions."

"Is it true that you have allowed Druids to move into Camelot?" Bayard asked right off.

Arthur stood there, teeth clenched, jaw set. It was clear that Bayard was here to argue, to make his life hell until he felt certain that Camelot was not straying from the laws that Uther had set into stone. He knew it the moment Bayard said that he was coming that the other king wasn't there to sit and calmly hear him out. He was there to see if what Lot had told him was true and if it was, he was there to make demands. He wouldn't care if he told him that the Druids were being slaughtered and needed a safe haven to live in, that they had swore their alligence to Camelot. He would see it all as a act of treason and Bayard would demand that something be done about it.

In other words, this was pointless.

Arthur lifted his chin and gave a nod to Bayard. "Yes, there are Druids living here."

Bayard's eyes grew wide.

Merlin stood there, almost choking on the air he was breathing in because he couldn't believe that after all of this time of Arthur saying he would hear Bayard out and more than likely wouldn't tell him about the Druids or magic, Arthur was doing the complete opposite.

"Why have you broken your own laws and brought them into Camelot?" Bayard asked, a glare in his eyes. "If your father were alive he would-"

"He's not alive." Arthur said sharply, staring Bayard down. "This is not his kingdom anymore, it's mine. As for bringing the Druids into Camelot, I believed it to be the right thing. They were being attacked by the sorceress Morgana. They asked for my help and I aided them. Since then they have been living here in Camelot, peacefully going on with their lives with everyone else."

Bayard stood there in stunned silence.

"He's a fool, Merlin."

**Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mpthumpthumpthump!**

Merlin closed his eyes as he felt someone step up behind him, their hands snaking their way down his back, then to his arms and grasping hold of him.

"He's going to put Camelot in danger by turning away his allies." Morgana's silkly smooth voice entered into his ear. He felt the heat of her breath against his skin, her lips brushed against his earlobe as she spoke.

**Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mpthumpthumpthumpthumpthump!**

_'This isn't real.' _Merlin thought to himself. _'She's not here. If she was here, Arthur would be calling for the guards.'_

It couldn't be real.

It wasn't real.

Opening his eyes, Merlin felt for sure he would turn and find that Morgana wasn't there, but, instead, as his eyes opened, he found Arthur and Bayard laying on the floor in puddles of their own blood. Their throats were slit, eyes open in eternal horror.

Merlin's heart slammed against his chest and his stomach lurched.

"You can't help him, Merlin." Morgana said in a sing song voice as she let him go and circled him. "See? He's dead. I got to him before you could do anything. Before you could call on your precious Emrys to save him."

Merlin's glare was murderous. "This isn't real." He breathed out, trying his best to keep calm and quiet. He knew this wasn't real. He didn't feel her there. This was just an illusion.

"This is real, Merlin." Morgana held up a dagger that dripped with blood. She brought it up to his face, smirking as he stared at the crimson on the blade. "This is Arthur's blood. Your King is dead."

**Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mpthumpthumpthump!**

"No, he's not." Merlin breathed out. "This isn't real. I know what you're doing. Leave me alone."

All-of-a-sudden, before Merlin could do or say anything else, Morgana grabbed hold of him and rammed the dagger into his gut.

Merlin's mouth opened, but nothing came out.

He just stood there, pain washing over him.

It felt so real.

His blood that was gushing forth from the wound felt so real.

"And now you can join your King in death." Morgana said, her usual dark smile playing on her face.

She yanked the dagger back out and Merlin stumbled back, hands going over the wound. Morgana began to laugh, her voice filling up the throne room. It echoed and bounced back at him, mocking him for having failed to do his job. Merlin shook his head and fell to his knees as he felt weak. This couldn't be real. None of it could be real. How could this be happening? Wouldn't he have known?

**Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mpthump!**

No. This wasn't real.

He wasn't going to let Morgana control him like this.

"This isn't real." Merlin growled under his breath, closing his eyes. "This isn't real." But there was pain and the blood was slick through his fingers. "This isn't real. This isn't real." Her laughter was deafening. "This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real." He was in the throne room. Bayard was speaking with Arthur about the Druids. Morgana wasn't there. Everything was fine. Everything was as it should be. "This isn't real..."

Slowly, Merlin opened his eyes, praying that what he saw would be the reality he knew to be true.


	13. Chapter 12

**Thank you, **InkWoven**. Your prayers mean a lot.**

**As for the cliffhangers, I know you guys just ADORE them. ;]**

**Here's the next chapter. Enjoy.**

**-Monty**

* * *

_"This isn't real." Merlin growled under his breath, closing his eyes. "This isn't real." But there was pain and the blood was slick through his fingers. "This isn't real. This isn't real." Her laughter was deafening. "This isn't real. This isn't real. This isn't real." He was in the throne room. Bayard was speaking with Arthur about the Druids. Morgana wasn't there. Everything was fine. Everything was as it should be. "This isn't real..."_

_Slowly, Merlin opened his eyes, praying that what he saw would be the reality he knew to be true._

* * *

"And what of this sorcerer? Emrys?"

Merlin's eyes opened and he found himself standing there, looking at Arthur and King Bayard who were still in the midst of their conversation. Relief washed over him and his eyes drifted down to where the dagger wound had been. There was nothing there. He was completely fine.

"What about Emrys?" Arthur's voice pulled Merlin's attention back to the two kings.

"I hear that a sorcerer has been helping Camelot. Saving it, so to speak. That you actually worked with him." Bayard's accusation and heated tone rang throughout the throne room, but it did not seem to move Arthur at all. The King of Camelot stood there, letting Bayard say his piece about things. "If that is true then things are more serious than I thought. Do you deny it?"

Arthur's jaw clenched.

Merlin held his breath as he waited for Arthur's answer.

However, Bayard was impatient. "Well?"

"No. I do not deny it." Arthur answered, chin held high. "There has been a sorcerer named Emrys helping Camelot. For that, I owe him my life." His gaze drifted over to Merlin.

Bayard scoffed, outraged. "I demand that if our alliance with one another remains as it always has that you run the Druids out of Camelot and hunt down the sorcerer Emrys, arrest him, and do away with him publicly to show to myself and to your people that magic will not be tolerated."

Arthur looked back at Bayard. "Did you not hear me? I owe Emrys my life. I cannot just hunt him down and kill him for that! As for the Druids, they have been nothing be peaceful and kind since coming to Camelot. Kicking them out would be a death sentence to most. Winter is coming, they have children who are in need of proper sheltaring and food-"

"If you keep them around, Pendragon, this will be the end of peace between our two kingdoms." Bayard threatened. "And mark my words, I will see to it that the rest of those who have sworn alligence to you know just how dark and twisted magic has made your soul."

Dark? Twisted? Merlin felt annoyance rise up within him. Dark and twisted were words that people around Camelot aimed in Morgana's direction, not Arthur's. To hear someone say things like that to Arthur made Merlin's blood to boil.

After all Arthur had done...

After all Arthur had had to go through...

People praised him for being a good king and word traveled fast that he was one of the best kings that the lands had ever seen.

...Yet, Bayard wanted to ruin his good name?

He wanted to stomp him into the ground and intimidate him?

Merlin wouldn't stand for that, he couldn't stand for that.

"It sounds like to me that it's not Arthur who is dark and twisted," Merlin spoke up finally. Both Kings looked over at him and he stepped towards Bayard. "If anything, Arthur is compassionate and loyal and faithful and the best king that Camelot has ever had. Go and ask his people, they'll tell you the same thing. If anyone is dark and twisted, it's people like _you_. People who are too afraid to accept something that is different than them. People who are hell bent on destroying anything and everything around them that doesn't make sense or go along with what they believe." Bayard just stared at Merlin, unable to believe how forward and blunt he was being with a king. Arthur did not stop him though. From behind him, Arthur could be seen, a smile forming on his lips.

...And was that..._pride_ in his eyes?

"If you ask me, Arthur is better off without you. He's better off without you and anyone else who thinks like you. So go on. Run back to your kingdom, destroy a peace treaty with a kingdom that has done nothing wrong. Make a mockery out of Camelot if you will and if others listen to you and pull away from us, that's fine. Do you know why?" Merlin kinked a brow and waited to see if Bayard would say anything. He didn't. He just stood there, mouth slightly open. Merlin continued. "Because Camelot has a protector and there are others out there, bigger and better kingdoms that, if they hear of Camelot's mercy and change of heart, will come from all directions to swear their alligence to this place - to Arthur."

"You let your advisor speak to me in such a way?" Bayard looked around Merlin and glared at Arthur. "What kind of Kingdom are you running?"

Arthur had been worrying and worry about this day for quite some time. He had paced back and forth day and night, wondering and worrying about what he should say to keep Bayard happy, to not jeopordize their alliance. It was clear to see now, however, that Bayard was a man much like his father and Arthur was not wanting to run a kingdom like that under Uther's rule. All of that worrying, all of that planning - it had gone out the window in a matter of minutes. There was no kind greetings and offering for Bayard to rest and for them to negotiate. There was none of that.

He was seeing now that sometimes negotiating cannot be done.

Sometimes you have to get the unpleasantries out in the open right away.

He had wanted to see if he could work with Bayard, if there was some way that he could keep the Druids and 'Emrys' a secret from him, but, he was nicely informed about everything and Arthur just didn't feel like lying.

Why lie?

The Druids were good people.

Emrys was his best friend.

King Bayard? He was his father's friend and a old fool.

Arthur stepped up by Merlin's side. "A kingdom of equality." he replied with a smile. "Besides, I agree with Merlin. If you're going to be blinded to the fact that there is good in all, even those with magic, then I am afraid that the treaty of peace we have had with our kingdoms no longer exist."

Bayard's face got beat red. "This is an outrage!"

"No, what is an outrage is the fact that you came into _MY_ kingdom and made _DEMANDS_." Arthur's smile faded and in it's place was a cold look. "I invited you here to discuss your concerns, to see if we could work something out, but it is crystal clear that you've arrived with no intentions of talking things out. You got straight to the point and started making demands and quite frankly I couldn't give a witch's tit what you want."

Merlin and Bayard both looked to Arthur.

Merlin, mainly in amusement, Bayard in disgust and shock.

"You would lose the support of all the kingdoms for a handful of Druids and a sorcerer?" Bayard hissed.

Arthur nodded. "Yes I would - because they are better people than you will ever be."

"Then this is the end." Bayard announced. "My kingdom will no longer support yours. My people and I will return home in the morning." With that, he motioned for his advisor (who hadn't done his job at all) to follow him and the two of them left the throne room. More than likely they were going to go gather his knights and they were going to rest for the night, then head out in the early morning hours.

Arthur watched him go, then, once the doors closed behind him, he sighed heavily. "What have I just done, Merlin?" He asked, now sounding a bit unsure of himself.

"You stood up for what you believe in." Merlin replied. "There's nothing wrong with that."

"But he's going to spread word about this-"

"Let him." Merlin shrugged. "What I said was true. Others will hear of your change of heart, Arthur, and they will come. You just have to have a little faith."

Arthur smiled half heartedly. "I wish I had your faith, Merlin."

"Do you have faith in me?" Merlin asked then.

There was a time when Arthur might have hesitated or joked and said 'no', but not now. He gave Merlin a nod of his head. "Yes, I do."

"Then believe me when I say that everything will be alright. For now, since the whole Bayard issue is out of the way...I'm afraid we have other things that need to be seen about."

"Morgana?" Arthur asked.

Merlin nodded.

"Did you see something?" Merlin didn't say what it was, he just nodded once more, his lips pulled into a grim line. Arthur wondered, but didn't push him on it. Obviously whatever he had seen had been bad. "Alright, tomorrow, as soon as Bayard leaves, we'll meet at the round table and discuss what needs to be done about Morgana. Right now, I need to get with Gwen and the court and inform them of the decision that has been made. It won't make for a pleasant conversation, but, it has to be done."

"Or you could just let them all be surprised tomorrow when Bayard leaves." Merlin smirked.

"Can you imagine the looks on their faces at seeing Bayard and his men leaving the kingdom after just one night of being here?"

"They'll have heart attacks, the lot of them. Then you could get new court members. Out with the old, in with the new."

"Merlin..." Arthur tried to sound like he was getting annoyed, but there was amusement clearly shinning in his eyes.

Merlin smiled. "Fine, fine, do things your way."

"Thank you, I will. Now shut up."

"Prat."

"Miscreant."

Merlin's mouth opened. "Was that a new insult? Wow," he smirked and began clapping lightly, "I am impressed. You're finally learning something."

Arthur chuckled. "I've learned from the best." with a wink he gave Merlin a pat on the arm, then made his way out of the throne room. Merlin knew he was going to find Guinevere and let her know how things had gone. Since he was doing that, he figured he should go to Gaius and let him know the same.

Then he really needed to start coming up with a plan to stop Morgana.


	14. Chapter 13

**I am glad that you all enjoyed the last chapter, even if it was a bit short. Also, thank you for all the kind words. Things around here are slowly getting back to normal. **

**Now, on with the story!**

**-Monty**

* * *

"So, you sent Bayard packing - I hope you told him to not let the door hit him in the ass on the way out."

"Gwaine..."

"I'm serious. That pompus bastard comes in here, making demands, threatening you. I swear, if I had been in the throne room at the time, I would have bloodied his nose."

"Then caused a war."

"Sounds to me like he's ready for one."

It was the day after. Bayard and his men had packed up and left in the early morning hours and now Arthur was meeting with those he deemed closest to him. Besides, it wasn't like he could get the court to meet with him. They were all furious, though Arthur didn't tell them the full story. He knew that he would now have to let everyone in Camelot know about the Druids and about Emrys, but, he wanted to make sure it was done right. For now, he and the Knights, Gaius, Gwen, Elaine, and Merlin, all met in the training hall since it was the only place that seemed to have some privacy.

"Well, Bayard more than likely wouldn't have come here and made such a fuss over things had Lot not sent him a letter, informing him of what was going on over here." Arthur sighed heavily.

At the mention of Lot, Gwaine shifted some where he sat.

Only Merlin noticed. He also noticed how Gwaine looked down at his hands and started picking at the skin around his thumb nails - something he only did when he was extremely mad about something but was biting his tongue, keeping his silence on the matter.

"So, what are we to do now?" Guinevere spoke up.

"...We tell the people of Camelot about the Druids...and of Emrys. Who he is, how long he has been here, the work he has done for us. Everything."

The room grew silent and Merlin watched as all stares landed on him.

This was what he wanted. For all of Camelot to know about him and those like him, for Arthur to announce that they would be accepted and go unprosecuted for what and who they were. Though as this moment came, Merlin found his stomach twisting into knots with nervousness. No matter how badly he wanted this to happen, he was still worried about how everyone would react. Would the response to this be what he had always dreamed of or would all of Camelot reject him and the Druids and demand that Arthur send them away?

Plus, there was Morgana to think about.

If she found out he was Emrys, he was certain that she would not fail to plauge his mind with illusions day and night. He would never be rid of her.

"Merlin? Are you in agreeance with this?" Arthur asked.

To everyone's surprise, he shook his head.

"No." The word fell heavily from Merlin's mouth as his brow creased deeply and obvious sorrow over the topic began to consume him.

"What? Why not?" Gwaine finally looked up from his hands, questioning him. "Isn't this what you want?"

Merlin nodded.

"Then why are you against it?" Arthur didn't understand.

Neither did anyone else, except for two people who sat there at the table with the rest. Galahad and Elaine. They knew what it was like to face a decision such as this and then realize that no matter how badly you want what you want, sometimes you have to open your eyes and accept that for now, it is not for the best.

"Don't you see?" Galahad's voice broke through the next round of silence that dared to settle around them. "If he allows you to tell people about who he is, then Morgana will know. We all might be safe and dandy, but, Morgana has a hold on Merlin's mind. If she finds out who he is...Emrys or not...he will be tortured mercilessly. Sure, he might be able to overcome her soon or later, but, in the meantime, you have no idea what she will do to him and in that time that he is going through all of that, Morgana could very well launch an attack on Camelot who is now losing it's supporters. Right now would not be the best time to reveal to the people who Emrys is."

Everyone let his words settle around them.

As they thought about it, Galahad was right.

Revealing who Emrys was right now wouldn't be for the best.

None of them would bare to see Merlin going through any kind of torment by Morgana.

"Then what do I tell them?" Arthur asked.

Everyone looked to Merlin once more.

"...Let them know Emrys is here, that he's protecting Camelot the best that he can, but for now you can't reveal to them who Emrys is because Morgana is once more threatening the kingdom and that Emrys must keep his idenity secret so that he can fight her off." Merlin answered after a moment of contemplation.

Arthur nodded. "Very well."

"Speaking of Morgana," Elaine's voice filled the room. "What are the plans to deal with her?" she asked. "Are we going to wait for her to make another move or is someone formulating a plan to make her back off?"

"Right now we don't-"

"I have a plan."

Merlin and Arthur spoke at the same time. Both of them shot each other annoyed looks, but it was Arthur who spoke again first. "You have a plan? Why didn't you say so?"

"Well, I didn't get the chance to say anything about it until now, didn't I?"

"By all means, the floor is yours." Arthur waved him off.

Merlin rolled his eyes and looked to Elaine. "I'm going to let Morgana lure me away."

Suddenly the room erupted into objections and shouts and furious faces as most everyone got up and started putting in their two cents that that was a horrible plan. Gaius sat there beside him, scolding him about how he could be so daft sometimes. Arthur was nearly shouting, telling him he wouldn't allow him to let that happen and he would lock him up in a cell to keep him from doing so if he had to. Gwen was arguing that everyone needed to be silent to let Merlin finish talking. Leon, Elyan, Percival, and Gwaine were all in heated arguements together. Leon and Gwaine seemed to think that if Merlin felt like he needed to do that, then he surely had a good reason and plan behind it and they should support him while Eylan and Percival let it be known that they thought Merlin's idea was insane.

Merlin huffed, lips pulling into a thin lin, and looked over at Elaine and Galahad.

They both gave him looks of sympathy.

"You will NOT be doing anything like that, you hear me?-"

"Merlin, that is absolutely ridiculous!-"

"Leave him alone! Let him speak!"

"I think we should hear him out-"

"Well I don't!-"

"That's it! I'm calling the guards-"

"Arthur, stop!-"

"Let the man say what he has to say-"

All the voices started blending together as one and it was giving Merlin a headache. Finally, he decided to put a end to the madness. "_Distawrwydd!_"

Instantly, all the voices stopped.

The people were still shouting and talking, but, slowly, one by one, they realized that no matter how loud they shouted or how much they talked, no sound was coming from their mouths. They all looked at Merlin and he held up his hands.

"Look, none of you would shut up, so, I made you shut up." He defended himself. "Now sit down and listen to what I have to say - or I can just MAKE you sit down. Your choice."

Arthur glared at him. Already he could see that he and the King would be having a personal conversation on not using magic on the King of Camelot. He winced, mentally, but kept his stern look on his face and watched as they all settled back in their chairs and looked to him.

Finally, with the room quiet once more, Merlin spoke up. "I'm going to let Morgana lure me out to her," he started again. Arthur stood to start shouting at him (voice working or not) but before he could, Merlin raised his hand and Arthur was forced back down into his seat by a unseen force. Arthur's eyes widened and Merlin just gave him a 'deal with it' sort of look. "Now, my reason for letting her lure me out? Once she has me she won't need to work her illusion spell on me anymore. My mind will be free. True, I'll be her prisoner but...I have a plan for that...you've all just got to trust me on this."

"What about the rest of us? What will we be doing?" Galahad asked.

Everyone gave Merlin a glare, seeing as how he didn't put Galahad under the silencing spell - nor had he placed Elaine under it. Merlin ignored them though and answered Galahad's question. "There's nothing for you to do as far as Morgana is concerned. I won't have any of you get involved. What is going on with her is strictly between her and Emrys right now. As for other matters?" Merlin looked to Arthur. "Bayard will no doubt send word to other kingdoms about how your meeting with him went. I think it would be best if you and the others focused on contacting other kingdoms for support."

Arthur, though still looking thoroughly pissed, gave a nod of his head. The advice Merlin was giving was sound. If Bayard was ruining the name of Camelot to it's other supporters, then they would need to go out and form new alliances.

"Arthur," Merlin said, capturing Arthur's attention once more, "you will need Galahad to help you with that task. I believe it's time the two of you had a talk."

Both men looked to one another.

Galahad looked uneasy about it, but, he wasn't going to argue.

"I know none of you like this idea and trust me...the last thing I want to do is be with Morgana, but, I have a plan and if everything goes the way it should - I won't have to worry about her again. None of us will."

The confidence in his voice put everyone a little more at ease, though it was clear to see that they were all concerned for him. Arthur, more than anyone, was worried that something might happen. Morgana used dark magic and was ruthless and willing to go above and beyond what she needed to do to get what she wanted. Merlin? He was tender hearted. He believed there was good in everyone and Arthur knew that Merlin would try his best to reach Morgana and in the end, that kindness and heart of his might just get him killed. He had seen it time and time again from the shared memories that he got from Merlin. The two of them did not talk about the memories that much anymore, but, still, he knew what Merlin was like and how many times he had almost died because he had tried to see the good in people.

"_Siaradwch..." _with that, Merlin's spell on them was lifted. "I'm sorry, about the whole...spell thing." he gave them a sheepish smile, "but you all were being pretty annoying with all of that shouting so..." trailing off, he looked back at Arthur.

Slowly, the King stood. "Everyone, out."

No one needed to be told twice.

They all got to their feet and made their way out of the training hall, closing the door behind them as they went - though they didn't go far. They waited outside the door, wondering what would be said or done.

"Seems as if we always find ourselves alone...with omnious conversations looming over our heads." Merlin chuckled lightly, shifting where he stood.

Arthur made his way crom his chair and marched around the table towards him, not saying a word.

Merlin stepped back, hand raised out slightly. "Now, Arthur, those spells weren't anything, I was just trying to get some time to talk, that's all, I-"

He cringed as Arthur suddenly moved towards him quickly.

He froze.

For a second he thought that Arthur was going to grab him and slam him into a wall and yell at him for being a idiot or something.

Instead, after a moment or two, he realized that Arthur was embracing him.

Merlin's brow creased and cautiously, he wrapped his arms around Arthur as well. "What's this for? If you keep hugging me all of the time, I might start to think that you actually care about me." Merlin joked some, but Arthur's embrace just got tighter. He swallowed hard. "Arthur?"

"You're like a brother to me, Merlin." Arthur said all-of-a-sudden. "A stupid, annoying, lazy, dumb witted, hard headed - "

"Hey-"

"Brilliant, courageous, amazing...brother."

A lump of emotion formed in Merlin's throat at those words. A few months ago, Arthur had finally started addressing him as 'friend' instead of 'manservant'. Now he was calling him a 'brother'? Merlin's eyes misted over, but he forced himself to hold back what tears that threatened to spring forward.

"...Arthur..."

Arthur pulled back from Merlin and that was when he saw the tears in Arthur's eyes and the young warlock was unable to hold his back any longer. They silently fell down his face, but he didn't bother wiping them away.

"You infuriate me beyond belief, but, I don't know what I would do without you." Arthur let him know. "I don't want you to do whatever it is you're planning on doing. Morgana will not be kind - you remember what she did to you the last time you were her prisoner, right?"

Merlin nodded. "I know." he said, voice choking some.

"Then don't do this. Stay. We'll find some other way to get rid of Morgana. You can push through the illusions."

"True, I can try to push through them, but...she's just going to make it worse with each and every new illusion and I can't risk that. I might use my magic in front of people or hurt somone without knowing it. I have to face Morgana."

Arthur bit his bottom lip in frustration. "Then...I'll lock you up. I won't let you go."

"Arthur-"

"Then when you have your illusions you'll be locked up and won't hurt anyone and we'll find a way to stop Morgana without you going to her."

"Arthur-"

"Your idea is complete madness! Surely you must see that!"

"What happened to me being brilliant?" Merlin asked, feigning being hurt.

"Merlin-"

"Arthur, I know it seems crazy, but, I've had time to think on things and I've got a plan."

"Then tell me your plan."

"No." Merlin said, shaking his head.

'Why not?"

"Because, Morgana is mine to deal with. You have other things to worry about."

"How can I possibly focus on anything else?" Arthur snapped, throwing his hands up. "I'll be too concerned about you to even think about what's going on with Bayard and the other kingdoms!"

Merlin was silent as he tried to find the right words to say. What were the right words? He knew Arthur was going to worry about him. He always seemed to worry about him these days and while Merlin appreciated it, he knew that Arthur needed to have his mind focused on other matters.

After a moment or two, Merlin spoke back up.

"You know me better than anyone else. You've seen into my life, you know what I've had to go through, what I've had to face. With knowing all of that, you're still unable to believe that I can face Morgana and come out of it being fine?"

He had Arthur there.

Arthur knew all of what Merlin had gone through in the past and if he could face everything else, then surely he could face Morgana. He said nothing, but, Merlin saw the answer there in his eyes.

"I will be fine." Merlin said, giving Arthur a small smile.

_'...At least, I think I will be.'_


	15. Chapter 14

**I see I captured your attention with the Gwaine/Lot thing. I'm glad. ;]**

**What is the deal between the two of them? One of you guessed it already, but I won't say what it is. You'll have to read and find that out. **

**Your reviews are amazing. Thank y'all!**

**-Monty**

* * *

After Merlin left the training room, he made his way to his chambers to prepare for what he was planning on doing. Gaius followed after him, as did Gwaine and Leon who were all trying to get more answers out of him on what his plan was going to consist of. Merlin was cryptic and changed the subject many times to stray them from any thought on Morgana.

While Merlin dealt with them, the others went off to finish their duties for the day, though Galahad remained behind and as Arthur exited the room he grabbed hold of his arm gently, and the two shared a knowing look.

Merlin had said that they needed to talk.

What better time to talk then right then and there?

"Arthur?" Gwen questioned, waiting for him to come with her.

"Go ahead," Arthur said, giving his wife a faint smile, "I'll be along shortly."

Gwen nodded, though hesitated. She wanted to know what was going to be said between the two, then again she knew that Arthur would tell her about it later, so, she offered them up a faint smile and turned, walking off, meeting up with Elaine down the corridor.

As the two women made their way around the corner, Galahad looked back at Arthur.

"We need to talk."

"I know." Arthur crossed his arms over his chest, "Apparently whatever you have to say is important or Merlin wouldn't have brought it up."

Galahad took a breath, then shrugged. The best way to do this was fast. Like cauterizing a wound. "He just wanted me to make you aware that I'm the rightful ruler and King of the Fisher King's lands."

He got it out rather fast and at first he didn't think Arthur heard him because he just stood there, staring at him with a look of confusion, then Arthur blinked and uncrossed his arms.

"You're what?"

"The rightful ruler of the Fisher King's lands." Galahad repeated.

"How...How is that even possible?" Arthur's brow was creased deeply as he questioned the knight before him. "You can't be. You would have to be family to the Fisher King and we all know that his family died several hundred years ago."

"We didn't die. My father, the Fisher King, used a spell on Elaine and I to keep us around so that I could rule over the lands when Albion is restored."

Arthur could believe almost anything these days, except for that.

His head shook as a scoff escaped his lips. "No, that's impossible. People don't just live for hundreds of years without aging."

"Arthur, it's the truth. When you made me a knight, I swore to always speak the truth, to respect you. This is me, telling the truth, respecting you enough as my King to fill you in on this vaulable information."

There was nothing to Galahad that betrayed what he was saying.

The look in his eyes told Arthur that what he said was truth.

He was the Fisher King's son.

He was the rightful ruler to the Fisher King's lands.

"...Why didn't you say something before?" Arthur asked.

"Because it didn't matter before, but now it does. You need support for Camelot. I can get that for you." Galahad replied. "I may not have a kingdom to rule over as of now, but...a kingdom isn't just about a bunch of land. A kingdom is made up of people." a spark flickered in Galahad's eyes, "And I have people."

Arthur stared at him.

Was he saying what he thought he was saying?

"You're going to..."

"I'm going to find my people and band them together. Once they hear that Elaine and I are still around, no doubt they will come far and wide to help me in whatever I ask of them. Then, in return, they will help you."

Arthur could hardly think of the possibilities that could form from this.

The people who would come.

The alliances that would be made.

He thought back on the 'destiny' that Merlin was always talking about. How he was suppose to help unite the lands of Albion together. For the first time since learning about his 'destiny' he was starting to see it take shape and actually become something.

In a way it was a bit terrifying.

He wasn't sure he was the best person for the job, to unite the lands and such, but, he knew he had no other choice. This was his destiny. How could he keep it from coming to pass?

"I hate to lose such a great knight." Arthur said, a smile pulling his lips upwards. He held out his hand to Galahad, his eyes locking with that of the other man's, "but I welcome your support."

Galahad smiled back and latched his hand onto Arthur's. "I gladly give it."

"You know, you're going to have to sit with me and tell me all about your life one of these days."

"It's a long story."

"One I'd gladly listen to."

* * *

**MERLIN AND GAIUS' CHAMBERS - **

"At least tell me you're going to have someone _HELP_ you with your plan."

"What part of 'I need to do this alone' do none of you understand?"

"But you never know what might happen. You might need someone there to help you out in case your plan doesn't go the way you want it to."

"So which one of you will be fighting off a witch who uses dark magic?"

Merlin turned to the three men who were pestering him. Gaius was standing there at the doorway of his room, giving him that 'unhappy father' look while Leon and Gwaine were both trying to talk him into letting them help him out. However, at his question, none of the men seemed to have an answer. It was because they all knew that if Morgana fought them with her dark magic, they wouldn't be able to help out even if they wanted to. She would either kill them or find a way to use them against Merlin and that was the last thing that he needed.

"Your want to help does not go unappreciated or unwanted - I just can't risk it." Merlin replied, giving them a small shrug.

Leon sighed heavily. "Well...I wish you the best of luck then." It was obvious that he didn't want any harm to come to Merlin. The knight had grown fond of him lately and ever since finding out about all he had done for Camelot, he respected him as well. If there was one thing he knew about Merlin it was that he could get through this. He could battle Morgana and come out on top. He might not look like much, but Merlin had heart and there was a power to him unlike anything else.

Merlin gave him a nod of thanks and glanced over at the doorway.

Gaius was gone.

He knew the older man was upset with the decision he was making, but that was exactly it - it was HIS decision to make. No one elses. Gaius would have to trust him like everyone else, though that was easier said than done. Gaius was like a father to him and like all fathers, he just wanted to make sure that his 'son' was going to be safe.

"I should get back out to my rounds." Leon announced. "Let me know if anything changes."

"I will." Merlin promised.

Leon offered up a smile of thanks, then he made his way out.

Gwaine waited until he was gone and Merlin's bedroom door was closed to speak up once more. "...So...are you going to keep your plans from me as well?" he asked.

Merlin sighed, giving him a 'don't play that card' look, but he knew that Gwaine would do it. Arthur had seen into his past, therefore when Merlin kept details from him these days, Arthur knew that it was probably for the best or he knew why Merlin did it. Gwaine, however, didn't understand and with their friendship having been mended from that five month period of hardly speaking to one another, Merlin knew Gwaine wanted him to tell him everything and anything.

He would, but for a price.

"I won't keep things from you, if you promise not to keep things from me." Merlin replied.

Gwaine nodded. "Alright."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Taking a deep breath, Merlin glancced back towards the door. He held up a finger to Gwaine, then made his way over to the door and slowly opened it, cracking it just a bit to see what Gaius was up to. The older man was across the chambers, looking through some of his pots, possibly trying to figure out what he needed to restock on.

Merlin stepped back into his room, silently closing the door, and turned to Gwaine. "My plan is to let Morgana capture me, then, allow her to finally meet the Emrys she's been wanting to get her hands on."

"What?"

"She wants Emrys, she's going to get him." Merlin replied firmly.

"How?...I mean, what is your plan to reveal yourself?"

"Still working on that part, but, I'm going for the shock and awe factor." Merlin smirked a bit, though it wasn't his usual confidant look. He was uneasy about everything, but, wouldn't you if you were about to allow yourself to be captured and made prisoner by a psychopathic sorceress? He made his way over to his bed and knelt down and reached under it, grabbing out his book of spells that he had under there all of the time. "Now, I have a question for you."

"Wait a minute, you can't just change the subject like that-"

"Who is Lot to you?"

At Merlin's question, Gwaine's mouth closed shut and his face visably paled some.

Merlin looked up from his book and back at Gwaine. "King Lot, who is he to you, Gwaine?"

Gwaine looked away. "He's no one. Just some damn King who thinks he owns everything."

"There's more to him than just that." Merlin kinked a brow.

"Leave it alone, Merlin-"

"No." Merlin's tone was powerful with just that simple word.

It made Gwaine shudder just a bit, though you would have had to have been watching closely to notice it. "Merlin..."

"Do I need to be worried for Arthur and the others?" Merlin asked. "Is he someone that I need to keep my eye on?"

"He's a no body-"

"Gwaine." Merlin's sharp tone let the knight know really quick that he was not going to play a guessing game with him. He wanted answers. They had made a promise. He wanted to know exactly who Lot was to Gwaine. Why the man's name seemed to strike some kind of fury within him. Why Gwaine was so hesitant to speak about the man. "I need answers, Gwaine. I can't leave Arthur and Camelot to face Morgana if I need to worry about Lot."

"He won't do anything. More than likely he'll get other people to do his dirty work. He has no honor. He's a coward." Gwaine snarled, the thought of the man burning him up inside.

"How do you know him? And you best answer me or I will turn you into a toad or something." Merlin was teasing about the frog thing, kinda...sort of.

Gwaine crossed his arms and peered at the floor. "He's my father."


	16. Chapter 15

**dunDunDUN! Gwaine's father is Lot! A lot of you did not see that coming, but many of you already had it pegged. It's true. In Arthurian legend, King Lot was Gwaine's father. I like to pay homage to the legend here and there throughout my stories. Anywho, glad you're still liking the story.**

**Things are getting betterish around here, so, hopefully, I can start updating like I use to. **

**-Monty**

* * *

_"Gwaine." Merlin's sharp tone let the knight know really quick that he was not going to play a guessing game with him. He wanted answers. They had made a promise. He wanted to know exactly who Lot was to Gwaine. Why the man's name seemed to strike some kind of fury within him. Why Gwaine was so hesitant to speak about the man. "I need answers, Gwaine. I can't leave Arthur and Camelot to face Morgana if I need to worry about Lot."_

_"He won't do anything. More than likely he'll get other people to do his dirty work. He has no honor. He's a coward." Gwaine snarled, the thought of the man burning him up inside._

_"How do you know him? And you best answer me or I will turn you into a toad or something." Merlin was teasing about the frog thing, kinda...sort of._

_Gwaine crossed his arms and peered at the floor. "He's my father."_

* * *

Merlin's brow rose.

That was not an answer he had been expecting.

Surely he had heard wrong...

He remembered what Gwaine had told him. His father had died. He had been a knight and he had died while fighting for Caerleon. There had been no, 'I thought he was dead but turns out he faked it and now he's a king' story in there. No, if Merlin remembered correctly, Gwaine's father was suppose to be dead.

Suddenly, Merlin felt anger boiling inside of him.

"Five months of giving me hell on Earth for not telling you I had magic and all this time you've been keeping your past a secret from me?" Merlin snapped, dropping his spell books onto his bed and stepping towards Gwaine. "All this time I felt HORRIBLE for keeping you in the dark and you've been guilty of the very same thing?"

"I never lied to you." Gwaine replied. "I just didn't...elaborate."

Merlin's eyes narrowed. "Well, _elaborate_ now."

"My father was a knight who served for Caerleon. He was a good man, a noble man, but even good men can become corrupt." Gwaine explained, darkness falling over his countenance as he remembered how his father use to be. "While fighting for Caerleon, he was captured by the enemy. In return for information on Caerleon and his kingdom's defences, they would give him a new life and all of the money he could dream of. The enemy saw that having my father on their side would be..._beneficial_."

Merlin was starting to see where this was going.

His brow creased deeply and he looked down at the stone floor, feeling horrible for his friend.

It was clear what had happened, but, he let Gwaine continue.

"My father accepted the offer. The enemy gave him a position of power. When Caerleon heard of what my father had done, he refused to help my family at all as we suffered with the lose of our home and lands. Caerleon, along with everyone else, refused to help the family of a traitor. After that, in my mind, my father was dead. I didn't want to even think of him being the man he had become, to even think that he had abandoned us for riches and glory elsewhere."

Merlin's heart was heavy at this information. "I'm sorry, Gwaine..."

Gwaine shrugged his shoulders some. "It's fine."

"It's not." Merlin replied with a shake of his head.

No, it wasn't.

But the way Gwaine saw things, he didn't have a say in what happened and time had passed; there was no changing what had been done.

"Anyway, I wrote him out of my life completely for a while after that. Then a few years back I heard that he had left to make a name for himself. He had several followers, basically his own little army. It wasn't long after Cendred's death that I heard of Lot taking over his lands."

"Why didn't you say anything?" Merlin asked.

"And say what? That my father is the king that almost everyone around dislikes? That would go over so well with Arthur if I told him my father is the man who turned Bayard against him."

"Arthur could use you." Merlin replied. "You could go to Lot, have him see reason-"

Gwaine scoffed, cutting him off. "Merlin, the man left his family for power. There is nothing I can say or do that will get him to see reason."

"You won't know until you try." Merlin said matter-of-factly.

It more than likely wouldn't happen. Gwaine knew he could talk to Lot until he was blue in the face and the man wouldn't pay attention to a word he said. He could be dying, bleeding right before the man and he'd more than likely pick pocket him instead of save his life.

"What if my talking to Lot only makes things worse?" Gwaine pointed out. "He didn't care for his family before, Arthur playing the 'son' card with him might just piss him off and he might act out in a way that Camelot is not ready for."

"There's plenty of 'mights' and 'could be's and 'what ifs'. We could stand around all day worrying about what MIGHT happen," Merlin held his friend's gaze, "but that won't accomplish anything. You should go to Arthur, let him know. He might be able to come up with a plan of action against Lot. Right now, Arthur needs you. He needs everyone to help him with what's to come."

Gwaine nodded some, though he didn't look happy about it.

Letting Arthur know about his father wasn't going to be the most pleasant thing in the world, but, in the end, Arthur would be grateful that Gwaine handed over this kind of information to him.

Arthur...

Merlin's mind drifted to him.

The King of Camelot had so much on his shoulders right now. All of these secrets being revealed to him, all of these decisions he had to make - no king his age should have this much to deal with, but he did. Where most would raise a white flag of defeat or break under all of the pressure, Merlin knew that right now, Arthur was off, trying to prepare for the uncertain future of Camelot.

Now, more than ever, Arthur needed support.

Good men and women to stand by his side and let him know that they were there for him, through anything and everything.

"Go to Arthur, let him know, then stay with him." Merlin said, turning back to his bed where he grabbed up his spell book, then went over to his pack and stuffed it inside.

"Where are you going?" Gwaine asked.

"To deal with my problems." Merlin hoisted the pack onto his shoulder as he turned back to his fried. "While I'm gone, if anything happens, promise me you'll do one thing."

Gwaine looked uneasy.

Merlin knew he wanted to come with him, to help him with whatever he was planning on doing with Morgana, but, he couldn't allow that.

"Will you promise me something?" Merlin asked, making sure Gwaine would be on the same page as him.

Slowly, the knight nodded.

Merlin gave him a faint smile. "Promise me that if anything happens, anything at all, that Arthur gets Excalibur and actually uses it this time."

A snort of laughter came out of Gwaine at that request.

"Promise me." Merlin said, starting to chuckle some as well. "This isn't funny. I mean it. He needs to use it. In fact, when you leave here, go get it and make him wear it." The whole incident with him not having Excalibur on him when they went to help the Druids was hard for Arthur to forget. Ever since he found out the truth behind the sword's magical abilities he had felt like such a idiot for leaving it behind when it could have helped them so much during their battle with Morgana's evil scouts and soldiers. Gwaine was constantly teasing him about it, giving him a hard time for having forgotten to bring something that could have been so useful to them.

Merlin didn't want a repeat.

He wanted to make sure Arthur was prepared next time he had to go into battle.

Hopefully a battle wouldn't happen while in Morgana's company, but, you could never be too careful.

"Fine, I'll make sure that Arthur has it." Gwaine promised. "Whether he remembers to use it or not a completely different story." another bit of laughter escaped him, causing Merlin to laugh some more as well.

"Alright, alright, stop." Merlin chuckled. "That's horrible. We shouldn't be laughing about that."

"Right. We really shouldn't." Gwaine sarcastically agreed, laughing lightly.

Merlin rolled his eyes, but the smile on his face began to fade bit by bit.

As if he could feel the change of mood, Gwaine quitted down as well.

They both knew what time it was. With things having been settled with Gwaine and promises been made, Merlin needed to leave. Gwaine wanted to stop him, to hold him back and beg him to stay, but, Merlin already had Arthur's blessings for his plan. Besides, there was no stopping him. Not Merlin, not when he had his mind set on something.

"Take care of Gaius for me?" Merlin's voice was quiet.

Gwaine noted he was fighting back his emotions.

Leaving them all, it was so hard on Merlin, but it was a sacrifice he had to make right now.

"I will." Gwaine replied. "I'll take care of all of them."

Merlin offered up a small smile, but it vanished just as quickly as it had appeared.

"I'll see you soon." Gwaine said, trying to be optimistic over the whole situation. Merlin said nothing to that. He just gave a half nod of his head, then made his way out. Gwaine could see that if Merlin had stayed a second longer the younger man might have been convinced to stay behind. It just went to show how human Merlin was. He was scared and worried and wanted nothing more than to remain in Camelot with them, but he had a bigger job to do. He had bigger demons to face.

_'There goes Merlin, the bravest of us all...'_ Gwaine thought to himself.

As Merlin exited his room, he made his way over to Gaius who was busying himself with bottles and such. When he made his way up to him the older man stopped what he was doing to look at him. His aged eyes studied him for a moment or two, looking at the pack on his shoulder and the heavy hearted look of duty on Merlin's face. No questions needed to be asked. He knew what Merlin was going to do.

Setting down the bottles he had in his hands, Gaius made his way to Merlin and wrapped his arms around him, bringing him close.

Merlin did like wise, cherishing the moment that might not come again for a long time - or ever.

"You are strong, Merlin." Gaius spoke quietly to him. "If anyone can defeat Morgana or hold her at bay, it is you."

"I hope so..." Merlin whispered, his voice shaking some. Only to Gaius would he reveal in his voice how scared he was. He might be a powerful warlock, he might be Emrys, but the thought of walking right into a trap and facing Morgana's dark magic shook him to his very soul.

"I have faith in you." Gaius said, pulling back from him. "Now go and get this over and done with. I expect you back for tomorrow's supper. It's going to be lamb stew and you know I only cook that once in a blue moon."

Merlin smirked some. "Trying to bribe me into getting back early?" he teased.

Gaius nodded a bit. "Is it working?"

"Throw in the promise of freshly baked bread and maybe it will..."

"Of course. There will be loafs upon loafs awaiting your arrival. Maybe even a sweet cake or two if I can work my charm with the castle cook."

Merlin chuckled, finding that somehow, Gaius always managed to make situations look better than what they were. For that,he was thankful. "Then, you have my word. I'll be back for tomorrow's supper."

Even as he said it, Gaius knew it probably wouldn't happen.

But he could hope, couldn't he?

"Alright, I'll hold you to that." He managed a smile and pulled Merlin back into a tight embrace. It would have lasted longer, but, Merlin pulled away and without another word, quickly made his way out of the tower chambers, the door shutting harshly behind him. Gaius flinched at the noise and closed his eyes, feeling as if his heart had just shattered into a million pieces. "Albion, " he spoke under his breath, "give him strength."


	17. Chapter 16

**So, funny story. I was watching season 1 of Doctor Who (rewatching it) and totally landed on the episode where Gaius is. I never noticed it before, but the hospital that Gaius works in is called 'Albion'. Thought that was amusing. **

**Anywho! Happy reading!**

**-Monty**

* * *

**LOWER TOWNS - **

"Where are you going?"

After leaving the castle, Elaine had gone back to the Druid settlement. However, she wasn't planning on staying. She had gotten to her tent and began packing a light bag with some food and had grabbed her arrow pack and her bow and changed out of her every day clothes and into her hunting trousers and bodice. Her long red hair was pulled up out of her face, only a few ringlets managed to escape and hang around her cheeks and forehead. It was the attire she usually wore whenever she was planning on going out on a hunt or into a fight.

She had almost been ready to leave when Galahad returned.

Now her brother stared her down, his questioning hanging in the air.

Elaine set her jaw and stared back at him. "Where do you think?" she asked, grabbing up her arrows and pack, "you honestly thought I was going to sit around here doing nothing?"

"He doesn't want help-"

Elaine turned back to her brother, narrowing her eyes. "I know that, but I also know that it doesn't hurt to have someone there to help you out when you are in a bind. I'm not going to step on his toes, I'm going to be watching from afar."

"Elaine-"

"Galahad," Elaine's voice cut through her brother's words and he fell silent, "we have lived for a very long time, seeing great men like Merlin fall. We never got involved because we were afraid we might upset them or ruin their plans. In the end, they always needed help. In the end, even our father, one of the most powerful men in Albion, needed help. Emrys or not, he may need help and by God I'm going to be there to give it to him."

There was no stopping her. Elaine's magic was not the strongest, but, she could fight and her aim was the best there was in all the lands. If Merlin needed anyone to watch it back, she was a good fit. Though Galahad just couldn't let her go.

"I told Arthur about us." he confessed. Elaine shifted where she stood, her expression faultering just a bit. "I promised him that we would help Camelot and that I would get word out to others. I need you, sister, to help me with this. It was what father always intended."

Elaine shook her head. "Brother, have you not looked in the mirror these long years? You do not need me anymore. Our lives have been leading up to now and you're finally where you need to be and I? I'm about to do what was always needed of me. You have support, you have people there for you now. Merlin? He's on his own. It's time for me to start helping someone besides us and our people for a change."

"What about Gwaine?" Galahad asked, throwing that question out there. "He won't like it that you've gone."

"He'll live - as will I. He has nothing to worry about." Elaine came over to her brother and her emerald hues met with his.

"Why do you need to do this?" Galahad just didn't understand. Why did she feel the need to be there for Merlin? Why was she going to go out there and risk her life? "He is Emrys-"

"Men, they never listen." Elaine muttered with a faint smile. She then brought her hand to her brother's face. "This is something I feel like I need to do. No more questions, brother." her hand fell from his face and back to her side. There was more she wished she could say to him or tell him, but, instead, she reached over to the side of him and grabbed her bow that was leaning against the tent wall and stepped around him, making her way outside.

* * *

**ARTHUR AND GWEN'S CHAMBER - **

The door to the King and Queen's chambers flung open and Arthur tossed his jacket aside in fury. Behind him, Guinevere entered and silently closed the door, then made her way over to him, her hand laying softly on his shoulder.

He shrugged it off and marched away from her some, hands planted on his waist as he stood there, back to her, anger and frustration radiating off of him.

"You knew he was going to face Morgana alone-" Gwen went to say, but Arthur turned on her, eyes blazing.

"Yes! I knew! But I didn't think the idiot would up and leave! I thought he was going to wait a few days, have her come to him and I didn't tell him but I was going to have Elyan and Leon watch him and follow him whenever he left and now I can't do that!"

Gwen flinched at the anger in his voice.

She knew he wasn't angry at her or even at Merlin for leaving like he had, he was afraid that his best friend was never going to come back.

"I mean, honestly, what part of _'lure me out'_ does he not understand?!" Arthur growled. "He was suppose to stay here and let her _lure_ him our of the castle! He wasn't suppose to go off on his own like that! Now I have no idea where he is going. What if we get done with everything here and I want to go help him? Now I won't be able to!"

"Arthur-"

"He's so dim-witted! He doesn't stop to think!"

"Arthur-"

"I should have locked him up when I had the chance. He's scrawny enough. Sure, he might be a wizard, but, I could have took him. I good knock over the head with the hilt of a sword would have done the trick and then he would have been locked up and kept safe and now he's out there and only God knows what is going to happen to him and I...and I just let him go!...I shouldn't have...I should have..." Arthur's ranting began to cease as his chest tightened. Finally, he closed his mouth and forced himself to breath properly. He had to calm down. Merlin said to trust him, that he knew what he was doing, that he would be fine. He had to believe that, right? He had to have faith that Merlin knew what he was doing.

Guinevere made her way to her husband and, without asking or waiting to see if it would be alright, she wrapped her arms around him, bringing him close.

She felt his heart racing madly against his chest and felt how tense he was.

Her poor husband, he had gone through so much in such a small amount of time.

It was a wonder he was still on his feet.

"Merlin will be alright. He always is." Gwen said, her voice soft and soothing. "Right now, we must do as Merlin suggested. We must let the people know about the Druids, about Emrys, and then we must find support from other kingdoms. We must focus on our tasks, the tasks Merlin left for us."

Arthur pulled away with a nod of his head. "You're right." even as he said it, Gwen knew that he didn't want to do anything other than ride after Merlin and help his friend out, but as his duty as King, Arthur was having to make the difficult decisions again.

Gwen's hand found his and she gave it a gentle squeeze. "Come on, why don't we get started? We'll write a speech for you to give to the people tomorrow."

She went to find some parchment, but before she could take two steps Arthur was pulling her back to him. She gazed up into his blue eyes, smiling faintly back at him.

"I seem to always be asking this, but truly, what would I do without you?" he asked.

"Thankfully you never need to find out." came Gunievere's reply.

* * *

**ROAD OUTSIDE OF CAMELOT - **

Merlin wasn't sure how long it would take for Morgana to reach out to him again, to try to send illusions his way once more. One thing he did know was that with every step he took away from Camelot going on got harder and harder to do.

But he pressed onward.

He needed to do this.

He had a plan and hopefully it would go the way it was suppose to go. If it didn't, then sure, he could be in some trouble, but, he felt sure that he could do this. He had faced Morgana plenty of times before, he could face her this time and come out of it alright, couldn't he?

...Couldn't he?

"Where are you going, Merlin?"

His steps haulted and he stood there, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck begin to rise. From the corner of his eye he saw Morgana step out of the shadows. She wore her usual sly smirk on her face, the one that was becoming absolutely annoying to see these days.

"Why are you traveling away from Camelot?" she tilted her head to the side. "Going somewhere?"

Merlin looked at her. "Ealdor. My mother is sick."

Morgana looked as if she wasn't quite sure to believe him or not. Was his mother sick or was he out traveling with Arthur and the knights? Arthur and the knights were not around him, that much she knew - it didn't matter. Merlin was alone. Wasn't this what she wanted? That was when she got a idea.

"Your mother is with my men." Morgana said suddenly.

Merlin heart slammed against his chest, but inwardly he told himself not to believe her.

"You're wrong. She's in Ealdor."

Morgana chuckled darkly. "Is she?"

A sudden scream pierced through the night air and Merlin's eyes peered down the road where, in the moonlight, he saw two men holding onto his mother, her arms roughly held behind her back, being twisted in a painful position to keep her from running.

**Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mpthumpthumpthump!**

His heart was racing madly.

_'This isn't real.' _He told himself. _'This isn't real. That's not really your mother. Morgana is just making you see this so she can get her hands on you and that's exactly what you want. Make this look good. Don't screw this up.' _

With that thought, Merlin sprinted forward. "Mother!" he shouted out in convincing horror. "Mother, it's alright! I'm here!"

He heard Morgana laugh wickedly to herself from behind him.

**Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mpthumpthump!**

"Merlin! Merlin, help me!" the fake Hunith screamed.

He hated to hear the voice of his mother calling out to him, to see her face and there be pain in her eyes. He knew this wasn't her and it set him in a rage to know that Morgana would use this against him to trap him.

How many times had his mother called Morgana a 'good woman'?

How many times had he seen Morgana and his mother talking with one another, sharing stories and conversations and his mother being the kindest person in the world to her?

...This was how Morgana used his mother now?

She was nothing more to her than just some ploy?

**Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mpthump!**

Soon Merlin reached her and he rushed at the fake guards that were holding onto her. Just as he suspected, the moment he touched them, they vanished. He swung around to 'try to find them', but instead all he found was some of Morgana's men stepping out of the surrounding woods, swords drawn.

So, they had been waiting for him in the woods all of this time?

Waiting for him to let Morgana's illusions lure him out to them?

How had the patrols not found them?

Then that's when he saw a familiar face in the group of men and his heart stopped. All of his plans, all of his ideas, they vanished. None of them were any good to him now because the man that stood with Morgana's men knew who he really was. He knew he was Emrys.

"Caradoc..." the name fell from Merlin's lips breathlessly. "...Why? Why would you do this?"

Caradoc had been one of the Druids who fought along side him, Arthur, and the others in the battle with Morgana in the woods. He had been one of Galahad's most trusted men. He had done so much for Camelot in the past five months or so.

"Why would you turn on us?" Merlin asked, taking a step back.

Caradoc's face was filled with shame as he stared back at him. "Turns out the Lady Morgana had prisoners that she sent with some of her scouts. She has my brother, Merlin. He's the only family I have." he stepped through the crowd of Morgana's men and came up to him. Merlin tried to take another step back but suddenly he was grabbed from behind, his arms being grabbed harshly and twisted behind his back to keep him still. Caradoc winced at the treatment, but, he did nothing to stop it. "I'm sorry, but I had to."

"You've ruined everything!" Merlin shouted at him, struggling to get free from the guards, but it was no use, their grip was tight.

"Just tell her where Emrys is and I'm sure she'll let you go." Caradoc said quickly, knowing he needed to calm Merlin down. At his words, he saw that Merlin did stop struggling some. He gave a nod to him, letting him know that he had not told her who Emrys was. "She promises to let you live if you tell her where Emrys is. Just do as she says, obey her, and you might be able to come out of this in one piece."

Merlin clenched his teeth.

"Fight her though...and she promises that you will know pain unlike any you've ever felt before." Caradoc replied, his lips pulling into a grim line.

They both knew he was going to fight.

To refuse to tell her anything.

Which meant Merlin was in for a world of torment.

Caradoc said nothing else, he looked to the scouts and gave a nod. "Move out."


	18. Chapter 17

**CARADOC?! NOOOO! WHY?! - You all make me smile.**

**And what is this? TWO chapters in one day? Amazing, isn't it? ;]  
Anyway, on with the story!**

**-Monty**

* * *

**IN THE WOODS - **

Merlin was shoved along roughly.

His hands were bound in front of him so tightly that he was certain that they would fall off from loss of circulation at any moment. In front of him, Caradoc held tightly to the rope that bound him and behind him, one of Morgana's henchmen, a cruel, towering man by the name of Sylar, kept him on his toes, making sure that if he lagged behind just one step, that he was pushed onward or kicked onward - whichever tickled his fancy.

At any moment he could use his magic against them.

He could easily get away from them.

If he did that though, his plan wouldn't work. Then again, he wasn't sure it was going to work anyway. For all he knew Caradoc had told him that Morgana didn't know who Emrys was just to calm him down and get him to follow through with going with them.

For all he knew, Morgana was waiting at her camp to finally strike him down.

He hadn't seen any of this coming. The betrayal, the uncertainty of whether or not he would have the upper hand when meeting with Morgana. The chances were, he would need to strike the moment he got to wherever she was, but if he did that and screwed it all up because that wasn't how it was planned out, then he might as well forget about ever seeing Camelot again.

"Move it!" Sylar shoved him again.

This time it caused Merlin to trip over his own feet and he stumbled to the ground , knocking his knees against rocks and twigs, but, after a second or two, he managed to get back up and keep right on going, though now there was a stinging in his knee caps.

"Don't damage him before we get him to Morgana." Caradoc snapped back at Sylar. "She wants him for herself. No one else is allowed to lay a hand on him."

Sylar rolled his eyes, then pushed Merlin again.

Caradoc noticed and haulted, almost making Merlin run into him. He ignored Merlin and allowed his deadly gaze to fall on Sylar. "Touch him again and see if you keep your hand."

"Morgana gave you no power of me! You have no say in what I do." Sylar hissed.

"Try me." Caradoc growled.

"Stop."

Both men turned to Merlin who stood there to the side, looking helpless and scared - though he wasn't. The last thing he wanted though right now was a fight between Morgana's men.

"Look, it's fine." Merlin said to Caradoc. "I can take it."

Sylar smirked. "See? He can take it."

"Yeah, I can, and then when we get to Morgana - Caradoc I'm sure you'll be rewarded for trying your best to keep me safe and sound for her while your friend here gets punished for not doing as he's told." Merlin said, glancing at Sylar now. "Just stating the facts. I've worked for people in power before. When they say they want something done the way they want it, then it had best happen like so or they get very angry."

Sylar advanced on him, his glare growing by the second. "Shut up."

Of course, Merlin didn't. "Usually, the person who screwed up gets put in the stocks or whipped or - on rare occassions but not limited to - they sometimes get sentenced to death. Considering Morgana wants me ready for interrogation on the whereabouts of Emrys, I'm sure your punishment will be a swift death for even trying to lay a hand on me before she was able to get to me first."

The other man had stopped before him, looking murderous. It was clear that this man wanted to cause him harm. He could see it in his eyes. His soul was just as dark and twisted as anyone else's that worked for Morgana. If he didn't fear her so much, Merlin was sure that Sylar would have hit him or tried to teach him a lesson right then and there, but the last thing the other man wanted to do was anger Morgana. So, slowly, Sylar stepped away from him, hands clenched into fists by his side.

Caradoc watched the entire exchange and when he saw that Sylar was backing off, he yanked on the rope, making Merlin stumble into line again.

"Let's keep moving." He snapped at everyone and once again they headed down the road.

* * *

Elaine had a arrow strung and ready to soar into the skull of the man who was advancing towards Merlin. For ten very tense seconds, she thought she might have to give herself up and send the arrow soaring for it's target, but, thankfully, the man backed off and the group of men carried on, Merlin being tugged along with every step.

She was furious with what she was seeing.

It had took all that was within her to not start killing men off the moment she saw Merlin get snatched up. To think that Caradoc, the man that had been her and her brother's faithful friend for years, had turned and started working with Morgana, infuriated her.

She wanted nothing more than to lash out.

But she didn't.

Keeping her distance, she placed the arrow back in it's pack and swung the bow over her shoulder, then she continued to follow the men and Merlin. So far, no one had noticed her around which was the way she wanted it. As long as she was nearby and could see what was being done, as long as she knew Merlin life was no in imediate danger, then she was going to stay back and let him do what needed to be done.

It worried her though.

If Caradoc was involved with Morgana, then did Morgana already know that Merlin was Emrys? If that was so, then she wouldn't waste her time torturing him, would she? More than likely she would take one look at him and then kill him to finally get him out of the way. But surely Merlin had asked about that by now. Those ropes were magicked. He could get away at anytime he pleased.

Apparently Caradoc had not told the witch.

At least that gave Merlin some chance to survive everything.

She wished there were some way to get a message to Galahad and let him know of Caradoc's betrayal. What if Caradoc had given Morgana information on Camelot? What if he had helped smuggle in some of Morgana's people? She watched as the men and Merlin got farther along the road, then she glanced behind her at the road leading back towards Camelot.

Did she leave and warn Arthur and the others or did she continue to follow Merlin?

Her eyes flickered back to Merlin. _'What would he do if he was in this situation? How would Emrys handle this?' _she thought to herself. Knowing Merlin, after all he had done to help Camelot, after all of the stories she had heard? More than likely Merlin would try to find some way to do both. But how could she possibly do both things?

Just as that thought crossed her mind, a firefly glowed just in front of her.

Tilting her head some, she watched as it glowed some more and off to the side another one began glowing in response, then a few yard from there she saw a couple of others doing the same thing.

A smile began to creep onto her lips.

She may not have strong magic, but, she did have enough magic in her to do a little trick.

Reaching out, she grasped the firefly in her hand and brought it to her.

_"Ffrind, ewch i Camelot ac anfon neges atynt_." She whispered into her hand. The firefly began to glow and she continued on, "_Dywedwch wrth Arthur fod Caradoc a'i bradychodd ef. Gadewch iddo wybod bod Caradoc yw'r un a gymerodd Merlin i Morgana_." with that, her eyes glowed golden for a moment, then, the firefly slipped out of her hand and flew away, heading towards Camelot to deliver a message to Arthur about Caradoc's betrayal.

Of course, the use of magic left her feeling dizzy.

It always did these days, since she had helped fight off Morgana.

But, she would push through it - as she always had.

Taking a deep breath, Elaine continued on. Hopefully her firefly friend would make it to Arthur and the others and they would get her message. If they didn't, then she hoped and prayed that if something was amiss there in Camelot, someone would notice it. For now, she had to stay with Merlin.

* * *

**IN CAMELOT - **

"I can't believe you let her go!"

"Who am I to stop her?"

"Her brother!"

Gwaine had just found out that Elaine had gone. He had been so busy trying to comfort Gaius - the poor old man had broken down once Merlin had left - then when he was done he had gone to find Galahad and the others to see what the plan was.

He had found Galahad who had looked troubled and he asked him what was wrong.

That was when the other man had told him that Elaine had left.

"She wanted to make sure that Merlin would remain safe. I tried to tell her that he's Emrys and knows what he is doing, but, she felt certain that he would need her so she left to follow after him." Galahad replied. "There was no stopping her, Gwaine. Once her mind was made up, it was made up. Elaine isn't some child. This isn't the first time she's come up against events like this. She's survived many things, she will survive this."

"What if Albion becomes united during the time she is gone?" Gwaine asked. "What if that happens and you lose your immortality? She won't know. She'll go to fight someone off and before she knows it, she'll be dead!"

Galahad shook his head at that. "Albion cannot become united in this time. Not so long as Lot is causing problems. All the lands of Albion must be united and unfortuantely Lot doesn't seem like the 'uniting' type."

Gwaine wanted to shout at him some more.

How stupid could Galahad possibly be to let his sister go out there?

But Galahad did not seem worried.

In fact, he seemed at peace that Elaine was gone.

"So, you're saying as long as Lot continues to act like a complete ass that Albion won't unit and you and Elaine will remain immortal?" Gwaine asked. Galahad gave a nod of confirmation. "His kingdom, along with others. It's going to take a very long time for any of that to work out."

'Hmmmm', was all Gwaine let out before the doors to the throne room opened. Before coming to the throne room, Gwaine had asked one of the knights to fetch the King for him considering he had information to give to him on important matters.

Arthur was been woken from his already troubled sleep and was now coming into the throne room where he and Galahad were at.

"I heard shouting on the way here," Arthur said, weariness in his voice, "please tell me you're both drunk and just fighting over non-important matters so I won't have to worry."

"Alright." Galahad shrugged. "We're drunk. So. Yeah."

Gwaine narrowed his eyes at him, but, he knew Galahad wanted to keep from Arthur that Elaine had left. Arthur might get worried even more and want to go out and help her keep a eye on Merlin and they couldn't allow that to happen.

So, putting on his best drunken smile, Gwaine nodded. "Right - tha's exactly wha's happenin'." He slurred his words.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "I can't believe I was woken up for this." he muttered, going to leave, but Gwaine reached out and stopped him. Thankfully his breath did smell like ale (he and Gaius had drank some to get over Merlin going) so his lie seemed valid. "Wait, wait, wait..." Gwaine breathed out. "I've - I've got ta um, I'm got to get something you know, off of my chesh."

"Chesh?"

Gwaine chuckled. "Yeah, chesh - I mean, no, wait, CHEST. Tha's the word I'm lookin' for."

Galahad looked on, impressed.

Gwaine was a very convincing drunk man.

Arthur huffed. "What do you need to tell me?" he asked.

"Something important." Gwaine replied.

"Alright, go on then."

Gwaine wished he didn't have to act drunk in order to relay this information to Arthur, but, considering he and Galahad were playing along with everything, he figured he had no other choice. Merlin would smack him for this, but, oh well...

"Alright-alright, but you've gotta swear tha' you'll be alright...alright?"

"Gwaine, just get on with it." Arthur snapped, annoyed. He wanted to sleep. He had so much he had to do in the morning and already he could feel time ticking away quickly. "What is it you need to tell me?"

Gwaine chuckled. "Well, jus' tha', you know, this um, tinyyyyyyy little fact tha' my father happens to be King Lot."

Arthur stared at him, then rolled his eyes. "Gwaine, you're drunk. Go to bed-"

"I'm serious." Gwaine said. "He's my father."

"How much has he had to drink?" Arthur asked, looking over at Galahad.

Galahad had nothing to say though. He stared at Gwaine, realizing that what he was saying was the truth. He was King Lot's son. What were the chances that three royals would be standing together in Camelot's throne room, friends, who would do anything for one another? Again, Galahad could see the shaping and forming of a united Albion. With Gwaine as Lot's son, this opened another door to yet another kingdom to be united with Camelot.

"Arthur," Gwaine finally said, going back to his normal tone and voice. Arthur noticed that the 'drunkeness' had vanished. Gwaine was sober...had been all along. "I'm telling you the truth. I'm King Lot's son."

Arthur looked him over and shook his head. "No. You said your father was a knight."

"He was, but, a long story later he became a King." Gwaine shrugged his shoulders. "I hate him, so, I've told everyone that he's dead...before Merlin left, he wanted me to let you know who I really was...he wants us to work together to get Lot to back off. I was coming to tell you, but, then I ran into Galahad and...we were fighting but it doesn't matter right now."

Arthur listened, but he wasn't sure he could believe what he was hearing.

Gwaine? A prince? The son of King Lot?

His head started hurting and he pinched the bridge of his nose. "Anything else I should know about?"

"My aunt could possibly be a troll - that or she's just really ugly." Gwaine added, sounding completely serious, but, he was just trying to lighten the mood.

Arthur appreciated the gesture.

It made things feel less serious.

He took a breath and looked back at Gwaine. "We'll talk more on this in the morning. For now, go get some sleep. Both of you. Then I expect you both back in here tomorrow morning. We are all going to sit down and discuss all of this and then we're going to figure out what should be done."

If any of those from the court had been in there to hear his decision, they would have been appalled.

He had the son of King Lot within his grasp and he wasn't going to do something about it right then and there?

That's what made Arthur different from others.

He didn't view his friend had a bargaining chip.

Gwaine had a lot of explaining to do, but, he wasn't going to plot to use him to his gain. None of this would go over easy with the court, he knew that, but, he could worry about that in the morning.

"Go on. Both of you." Arthur ordered.

Gwaine and Galahad both gave him short bows of their heads, then made their way out, knowing that Arthur would not be in the mood to tell them twice. As soon as they made their way out, Arthur sighed heavily to himself. Just more and more things started pilling on, but maybe, just maybe, this information with Gwaine could help them out. Perhaps Gwaine could get through to Lot somehow? Get him to stop spreading rumors about Camelot?

It was worth a try, right?

Obviously Merlin wanted them to try to do something, considering he had told Gwaine to reveal this information. What was it that Merlin wanted them to do though? Was there something within all of this that Merlin could see but that they couldn't?

It would be just like Merlin to disappear, leaving Arthur to scratch his head in confusion.


	19. Chapter 18

**No updates from me yesterday because I was working. Sorry about that. On Wednesdays I have work for the church that I do, so, yeah. Sorry! Here's a update though. Enjoy!**

**-Monty**

* * *

**TWO DAYS LATER - **

The night had been clear and bright.

Stars could be seen glistening overhead, content in the heavens, shinning down on a sleeping world below.

The men had been quiet. Some would talk amongst themselves here and there, but other than that it was silent.

Merlin and the others had been traveling for a good two days. It got harder to tell once they placed a sack over his head so he wouldn't know where they were headed, but he could see sunlight through it at certain times, so, he knew it had to be at least two days since leaving Camelot.

Two days, traveling through the woods.

Surely by then they had crossed over into Lot's Kingdom at some point.

Merlin had thought they would keep traveling, but quicker than he had expected, they had reached their destination. The sack was yanked from his head and the first thing his tired eyes saw were the stars beyond the trees. He noted how clear the sky was and the cool breeze blowing through the forest. It might actually have been a beautiful night if it weren't foreboding tension in the air around him.

Suddenly he was roughly pulled forward and Merlin found himself stumbling towards the front gates of a castle. Cendred's old castle, which now belonged to Lot.

Of course, it made sense now.

Lot and him trying to turn everyone against Arthur.

All of the meddling with Camelot's affairs.

Lot was working with Morgana.

"Come on! Pick up your feet!" Sylar shoved him from behind again and Merlin tripped, but managed to stay on his feet. The man behind him growled and went to shove him again, but before he could lay a hand on him Sylar suddenly went soaring backwards and slammed into the stone wall around the gate. He crumpled to the ground in a heap, unmoving, and all of the other men just walked by him, not even showing a single look of pity for the man.

Merlin's heart hammered against his chest as he looked ahead of him and saw Morgana standing on the steps of Lot's castle, her hand lowering and her eyes fading from gold, back to their normal sea green. It was then that her eyes found him and a wicked smile drew up her slender lips.

She looked better than she had.

Her hair was neatly combed and put up away from her face like it use to be in the old days when she lived in Camelot. Her dress was long, elegant, one fit for a Queen someone could say.

Apparently she had risen from the ashes of her failed plans and made a life for herself here in Lot's kingdom.

"Merlin," she called out to him. Caradoc pulled the rope, making it shorter and short until Merlin was standing beside him. With a nod from Morgana, Caradoc then grabbed Merlin's shoulders and forced him down onto the cold stone before her. She stopped just in front of him, looking down on him with such gleeful amusement. "I knew it was just a matter of time before you were foolish enough to allow yourself to be alone. How did you like my little illusion?"

Merlin clenched his teeth, refusing to say anything.

Morgana didn't seem to mind. "As you can see, I've stepped up in the world. King Lot has been very gracious to me and has allowed me to remain here with him. No more tents or ruin down shacks. He has given me a room of my own, clothes, food...and the permission to use his dungeons anyway I please."

A scoff escaped from Merlin's lips and he looked up at her. "How did you manage all of that? Does that room he's given you come with him as a bonus?"

Morgana smile faded some.

A second later her hand connected to Merlin's face, the sound of flesh hitting flesh echoing everywhere in the courtyard. Morgana's men laughed and from behind him he heard Caradoc give a rumble chuckle, though it wasn't as amusement filled as the other's.

"You would do well to remember that you are a prisoner and a servant and have no right to speak to me in such a way." Morgana hissed down at him.

Merlin licked his bottom lip, tasting blood. It would probably wouldn't be the last time he tasted his own blood, for it was easy to tell that Morgana had several things in mind on what she was going to do to him.

Spitting the blood out on the ground to the side, Merlin looked back up at her. "Prisoner? Yes. Servant? No. Arthur relieved me of my duty. A reward, for helping fight you off. In fact, I've been made his advisor."

Morgana laughed, shaking her head. "Arthur would do no such thing."

"He has. Apparently your spy hasn't been keeping you as informed as you thought he was."

Morgana peered over at Caradoc. "Is this true?"

Caradoc took a breath and nodded. "I didn't think it was important to your mission, m'lady. But what he says is true. Arthur no longer uses him as a servant."

Morgana looked back down at Merlin and scoffed. "He has made you a free man just in time for you to die, how sweet." she looked like she had more to say, but she kept it back, turning from him and marching back towards the castle steps. "Bring him. Take him to the dungeons. I will see to him later this evening."

With that, Merlin was pulled back onto his feet by two men who took him from Caradoc, and was led inside the castle. He glanced over his shoulder at the other man who looked on with a heavy heart. He could tell that Caradoc regretted what he had done, but Merlin understood. Family was important, precious, sometimes people ended up doing the most outrageous things in order to make sure that they were safe and sound. Merlin did not hate the man, but he pitied him for the shame and regret he knew Caradoc was going to be feeling for the rest of his life over this.

Soon Merlin was inside the castle and the doors shut, cutting off his view of Caradoc.

"So, this is the young man you wish to question?" Another's voice filled Merlin's ears and he snapped his head forward to see a older man with pepper colored hair and beard to match it. Though he was older, he was well fit and carried himself like a knight, the crown on his head said he wasn't one, but that he was the King.

Lot.

"Arthur's ex-manservant, current advisor," Morgana replied. "He will tell me what I want to know."

"And if he doesn't?" King Lot questioned.

"Merlin is known for a great many things - such as running away during battle or tripping over his own feet. He has not been trained as a knight. There is no possible way he will be able to resist."

Lot studied Merlin, giving a slow nod of his head. "Keep me informed."

"What of Arthur? Any word from there?"

"He announced to his people that he was accepting Druids into his kingdom and that he was welcoming back the use of magic because of the help Camelot has received from the sorcerer, Emrys. From what I am told, most of his people took the news rather well, his court, however, is debating on whether or not he is fit to continue to be king."

Merlin stood there, trying to supress a smile.

Arthur had done it, he had actually gone out there and told the people of Camelot about everything.

He wished he had been there to see it, to hear it, to be apart of such a historical moment in time for Camelot. A moment that he had felt like he had been waiting forever for.

"We can only hope and pray that they kick him out of Camelot." Morgana replied.

Merlin's brow knit in confusion. "Isn't that what you want though? For the people of Camelot to accept magic?"

"Shut it!" One of the men holding him growled.

Merlin didn't though, he continued peering at Morgana. "All of this time you've wanted Camelot to accept your kind. To be there for you. To allow you to have the same freedoms as everyone else and Arthur is on his way to making that happen! Why would you want him gone after all he has accomplished for your people?"

"Because that is MY THRONE!" Morgana shouted at him. "It is rightfully mine and once he is gone, I can take it for myself."

Merlin stared at her. "You don't want freedom for your people like you claim. All you want is power. You're just a greedy as Uther was."

Morgana's hand rose to smack him once more, but suddenly King Lot reached out and stopped her, his large hand closing around her small wrist, keeping her hand at bay. "Settle this business elsewhere." He commanded. His tone was dark, stern, and the look he gave Morgana let her know quickly that he was not in the mood to argue with her. Morgana, who was normally laughing in the faces of men who thought they had power of her, nodded slightly and once he let go of her wrist, she lowered her hand back down to her side, looking like a child who had just been scolded in front of her peers.

"Take him on to the dungeons!" She snapped at the knights. "Now!"

They did so without hesitation, grabbing Merlin and shoving him off to the side corridor.

Watching as they went, Lot came up behind Morgana, his hands snaking down her slender sides to her front, bringing her close to him. Morgana's eyes closed as Lot's lips met her ear and brushed against the sensitive skin. "The boy had a point." Lot spoke quietly into her ear. "Why get rid of Arthur when you can just join him now? Is a throne that important to you?"

"It is rightfully mine." Morgana breathed out, eyes opening as she stared at nothing, just thinking of Camelot and what was her's and how she should be the one sitting on the throne instead of her brother. "I want what is mine."

"There comes a time to know when to surrender. In the end, you never know, you may turn out like I did and get more than you could have ever possibly dreamed of." Lot's lips moved down some, pressing against the area just below her ear, then they trailed down some more.

"Unlike some, I do not want to be old and grey when I finally rise to power." Morgana said to that, pulling away from Lot and turning to him. "I will get the throne of Camelot, Arthur will fall, Emrys will die. I will get all that I've ever wanted and more, do not worry about that. Once Merlin tells me where the sorcerer is, I will be well on my way for marking a place for my name in history."

"And if the boy doesn't talk?" Lot asked.

"I will make him wish he had never met me." Morgana answered simply.

Lot smirked, "You are a wicked woman, Morgana."

She shrugged at that, her smile beaming. "Good people finish last, Lot. It's the wicked that always manage to succeed. You and Uther have taught me that."

* * *

**CAMELOT - **

"What are they saying now?"

"Nothing."

"They've made a decision?"

"No, I got rid of them."

Guinevere and the others at the round table stared at Athur. He had just entered the room, having been in a meeting for the past two hours, and looked worn down and as if he had aged a good five years. They knew that everything going on in the past two days had been hard for him, but they hadn't thought that things with the royals in court had gotten so bad that he would need to get rid of them.

"What happened?" Gwen asked, taking Arthur's hand in her own once he sat down.

Arthur looked at her with tired eyes. "They kept fighting over everything. Some would say that what I did was right, others were shouting about my father's laws and how they needed to be upheld. They were talking about trials by the people to get rid of us - I suppose they thought that I wasn't King enough to stand up for myself and my decisions."

Leon stared at him from across the table. "So, what did you do?"

"As I said, I got rid of them - after I called them a bunch of daft clotpoles."

"Oh God, I wish I could have been there to see their faces." Gwaine laughed from off to the side.

Arthur chuckled lightly. "I thought they were all going to have heartattacks, but, no, they just said I was making mistakes and then left. I know many will see it as me being completely unreasonable, but, how is a King suppose to rule when his court is constantly trying to keep him from making the decisions he wants to make?"

"I think you did the right thing." Gwen supported him. "So, what do we do now?"

"For now, I am unsure. The people have not fought with the Druids or anything yet, so, I believe it's safe to say that things will be fine there for the moment. Right now...I think we need to start gathering support from other kingdoms. I've seen Eylan and Percival on to speak with Queen Annis, in hopes to keep her support." Arthue glanced over at Gwaine. "I need you to speak to King Lot-"

"He won't speak with me." Gwaine interrupted. By now everyone in their group knew who Lot was to Gwaine and they also knew who Galahad and Elaine were. They all had heard the stories and understood where Gwaine was coming from, but, he was one of their life lines now. He was someone who could bring them some hope.

"Gwaine, for me. Please. Go and speak with him." Arthur said softly. "I wouldn't ask you if I didn't think it was important."

Though he didn't want to, Gwaine gave a nod of his head, staring down at the table top.

He had no idea what he was going to say to his father once he faced him.

He had no idea if his father would even see him.

...But if Arthur asked, then, so be it.

"Galahad, I trust you are ready for travel?" Arthur asked, turning his attention to the other knight.

Galahad gave a nod. "Yes, sire."

"You are sure you can gather your people together?"

"Many people are still loyal to the Fisher King's family. If they find out who I am, there is no doubt in my mind that they will swear their alligence to me and ultimately to Camelot." Galahad replied confidently.

"Then go, as soon as you can."

"Yes, sire."

Arthur's eyes studied the faces of those there. These were the people closest to him, who would do anything for him, though there was a bit of emptiness in the room without Merlin there. He feared for his friend day and night. There had been no word from him. No sign of him.

Feeling himself getting dragged back down into his worries, Arthur stopped himself, pushing all thoughts from his mind. He couldn't let himself get discouraged or begin to worry himself too death. Merlin would be fine. Standing, he spoke. "Dismissed."


	20. Chapter 19

**I love all of y'alls reactions. It's brilliant!**

**Now we are getting down to the heart of things. We'll see where everything takes us, I'm not even sure how it will all end up. **

**-Monty**

* * *

**LOT'S KINGDOM - **

Elaine made camp in the woods just outside of Lot's castle.

There were men everywhere and none of them appeared to be kind.

The gate leading inside the castle walls were guarded by what appeared to be some of Lot's strongest men. There was no getting in there unless you were a citizen of Lot's country or if you had important business to discuss with him. For now, Elaine wasn't going to risk it. She was going to stay put, watch things, and plan on how to get inside.

A couple of hours ago, Elaine had gone around the castle, looking for weak points to get in.

So far, she had found none.

She was hoping with morning light it would show her that Lot's men left entrances vunerable for thinking that no one would dare try to sneak in in broad daylight.

All she could do right now was sit and wait.

Sighing heavily, she peered up into the night sky. Everything around her seemed to peaceful, so calm, but she knew that inside that castle it was anything but. Her mind wandered into the dark realm of what might be happening to Merlin right that very moment. Was he being tortured? Was he being mistreated? Was he hurt? More than likely there was a 'yes' to all three of those questions and it unsettled her.

If she still had her magic like she had before, she could have gone into Lot's kindgom and taken out everyone, even Morgana, and got Merlin out of there.

Unfortunately, she could no longer do that.

The only power or magic she had rested with her arrows and what little was still residing in her.

None of which would put much of a dent into that castle.

Her breath came out in puffs of white mist in front of her face and she watched as it disappeared into the darkness. Her mind now drifted to the thought of the firefly. Had it made it to Camelot and gotten the message to Arthur? Surely it would have by now? Though, she wasn't sure what Arthur would do with the message. She had no idea what they might be facing at Camelot. Would Arthur even have the time to come and help?

"Poor bastard..."

At the sound of a voice, Elaine grabbed her green blanket and covered herself quickly. The designs on it helped her blend in with the forest surroundings and mentally she was thanking the stars that she hadn't started a fire.

"Yeah, 'e is gonna get it good."

"Lady Morgana will get what she wants out of him, no doubt."

"All it takes is ah couple o' days o' torture. She always gets wha' she wants."

"I say one day. One day of torture and the little maggot will spew out whatever information he knows. One day and then we'll get to have our fun with sending his head to Arthur on a pike."

Elaine's breath caught in her throat at their words. _'Merlin is Emrys. Merlin is Emrys.' _She thought over and over to herself to calm her nerves. _'He can withstand it all. He can defeat Morgana.'_

"Yer're on. One day till 'e talks."

She heard the men shake on it, then walk on by. They were obviously scouts heading out to do their patrol duties. She wanted to take out her arrows and strike them down right then and there, but, that might alert everyone that someone is out in the woods.

For now, she just had to stay still, quiet, and hope that they were wrong about Merlin.

* * *

**CAMELOT, THE NEXT MORNING - **

Gaius, who had been busying himself since Merlin had left, had finally gotten a chance to sit down and rest. His bones were aching and his aging body was screaming at him for doing too much work in the course of a few days, but, he couldn't help it.

The busier he stayed, the less he thought about Merlin.

Not that he didn't want to think about him, but thinking about the boy all of the time worried him and he knew that worrying wasn't going to help anyone. So, he stayed busy. Until now. Thankfully one of the people he usually checked up on had passed away during the night - not that that was anything to rejoice in, but the man _was_ up in his years. Gaius wondered how the man had lived this long. Surely he had to have been around before dragons were even created...

Anyway, he was dead and now Gaius got to rest.

Making himself comfortable on his cot, he was just about to roll over and take himself a nice nap when suddenly there came a knock at his chamber door and it opened, revealing Leon. Gaius wanted to tell him to leave, but, the other man looked a bit worried so, Gaius naturally got to his feet to see what was the matter.

"What's wrong? Did something happen?" Gaius asked.

Leon took a breath. "Well, what do you know about fireflies?" he asked.

Gaius's brow rose. "Fireflies?"

"Yes. You see...when I get bored I sometimes," Leon glanced around to make sure no one else was around to listen, but, it was just him and the older man so he turned to him once more. "sometimes I capture bugs. Butterflies, grasshoppers, fireflies, just to see how they work and to draw a bit about them...then I let them go."

"I never knew you had a interest in that sort of thing." Gaius replied with a smile.

"...No one has ever bothered to ask." Leon said, then shrugged it off. "Anyway, I caught some fireflies a couple of nights ago and last night, some more fireflies showed up - they came swarming into my room and they won't leave and they're around the jar where I have the others. It's the most insane thing I have ever seen, Gaius."

"Take me to see them." Gaius wasn't sure what it was, but, he wanted to see this for himself.

Leon and Gaius hastily made their way through the castle and to the knight's chambers. Most knights shared rooms whenever they were there on duty, but since Leon basically lived in the castle, he had a room of his own. As they approached the door, Gaius instantly saw the glowing of the fireflies, even though it was in the afternoon and the sun was at it's highest.

"How many did you say are in there?" Gaius asked.

"I'm not sure." Leon replied, then grasped the handle to his door. "You ready?" With a nod from Gaius, Leon opened the door, revealing a room that was filled from floor to ceiling with glowing fireflies. All of them were flying around and around above and beside the jar where a dozen other fireflies were at.

Gaius stared at the phenomenon in amazement.

"This is...unnatural." Gaius muttered.

Leon quickly shut the door behind them as they entered and nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "I know. Could it be magic?"

"Have you been practicing anymore in here?" Gaius asked.

Leon shook his head. "No. Of course not. Merlin said to only study in your chambers or in the training hall and I haven't had time for either."

"...You say that are attrached to that jar of fireflies?" Gaius motioned to the jar sitting on the table by Leon's bed. Leon gave a nod and with that Gaius made his way over to it. He thought he was going to have to swat fireflies from his face, but, no, instead as he walked through them they parted ways, allowing him to make it to the jar. When he did reach it, they flew off of the jar and suddenly remained still, as if waiting. "It seems as if they are wanting the fireflies in the jar." Gaius deduced.

"Is it safe to open it?" Leon wondered out loud.

Gaius nodded. "Fireflies are harmless. I hardly think that they can do anything to us." he replied, then, cautiously, he began to twist the top off of the jar.

Leon placed his hand on the hilt of his sword, just in case.

A second later, Gaius lifted the jar lid and the fireflies within came shooting out, but they didn't stop there. As soon as they were free they zoomed out of the room at speeds faster than normal fireflies and the swarm of fireflies that had been waiting went with them.

Leon and Gaiu both ducked, waiting for the fleet to pass them by.

Once they were gone, both looked rose and looked at one another.

"Where do you think they are headed?" Leon asked, though the answer was already there in his mind.

All Gaius had to do was give a nod to confirm it.

Within seconds, Leon was rushing out of the room and making his way down the corridors and up the flights of stairs, following the screams of servants and nobles alike. Obviously the fireflies were making quick work of getting through the castle to their destination.

Leon cursed at himself for not being as fast as they were, but continued on, drawing out his sword and making his way to the Throne Room where he knew Arthur and Guinevere were at. They were there, preparing to send Galahad and Gwaine off with well wishes and blessings. It was suppose to be a quiet affair, but, now, Leon was afraid that wasn't going to be possible.

As he rounded the corner to the Throne Room he found dozens of guards already with their swords drawn, staring at the large mass of fireflies that had stopped in the middle of the room in a massive orb. They all just hovered there, their lights glowing brightly.

Arthur and Gwen were on their feet, Arthur with Gwen hiding behind him and his sword drawn, ready to strike if he needed.

After a moment or two, Leon was able to break through the crowd and get inside.

That was when Arthur saw him. "Leon, what the hell is going on?" he asked, voice booming throughout the room.

"I'm sorry, sire. It's mine and Gaius' fault." Leon answered quickly as he made his way to Arthur and Gwen, getting in front of them to protect them.

"How is this your fault?" Gwen asked, confusion written on her face.

"I had some in a jar - it's a long story. End of the story is, Gaius released them and they all came here." Leon replied, studying the large mass. "I just have no idea what they're doing now."

"What do they want?" Arthur asked. "Are they enchanted?"

"I believe so." Leon answered.

"What do I do?" Arthur stared at the bugs, at a loss really for what was expected of him from these tiny insects. What? Were they mad at him as well? Were they here to argue about his changes in Camelot? Well, if they were, they could get in line!

...That was doubtful though...

So what else could they possibly want?

"Try speaking to them." Guinevere said quietly, holding tightly to Arthur's arm. "Perhaps you need to say something to them?"

"You want me to speak to fireflies?" Arthur rolled his eyes. "That's not happening."

"Arthur, look at them. They're just...waiting." Gwen pointed out. "Perhaps you need to speak to them to find out what they want. Leon did say that they could be enchanted."

As if everything else weren't enough, he now had insects he had to reason with? Arthur wondered if his father's rule as King was ever this stressful or strange. Well, he knew it was. There was that time Gaius was a goblin...and that time his father married a Troll... so, yes, his father had to deal with these things on frequent occassions. No wonder he was so mad all of the time.

Shifting where he stood, Arthur sheathed his sword and held up his hands to show the fireflies he meant them no harm. "...Um...hello? I am King Arthur - of Camelot - and uh, I am here to address your needs or concerns. Is there anything you wish to...speak...with me about?"

The fireflies hovered there in their orb for a moment or two, making Arthur feel like a idiot for having said anything at all, but then, slowly, the fireflies began to shift and take form. It was hard to tell what they were trying to create though. Some of them flew off to the sides while others made sure they got in the perfect place, then, to the amazement of all those watching, one of the fireflies touched another and dozens of them burst into flames.

The entire room gasped and Gwen sheilded her eyes against Arthur's shoulder.

Once the heat of the flames were gone, Arthur opened his eyes and looked.

Words hung in the air, burning with dim firelight.

Arthur stared at them for a moment, then, slowly stepped towards the flaming words. "Oh my God..." he said under his breath.

Suddenly Galahad and Gwaine, along with a few other knights, came rushing into the Throne Room through another door. They all came skidding to a hault when they saw the flames in the air, just hanging there, burning for all to see.

"What's this?" Gwaine asked, sword drawn, a glare aimed at the words as he came to stand by Leon.

"Read it." Leon said, staring at it all with a grim look.

Gwaine did as he was told. It didn't take long for his eyes to get wide and for anger to begin to boil his blood. From beside Arthur, he could see Galahad reading the words as well and saw the man's hands clench into fists at his sides.

The words read: _**Caradoc has betrayed us. He has helped to capture Merlin. We can only assume that he has told Morgana of Merlin's idenity. Come if you can to help Merlin should he need it, I will do my best to help him in the time being.**_

"Who sent this?" Arthur asked, turning to look at Leon. "Do you know?"

Leon shook his head quickly. "No, sire. I-I have no idea...if I had...oh God, I had those fireflies for two days! That message has been meaning to meet your eyes for two days...if I had known..." he felt like he had just betrayed Merlin, like he had let him down. Two days had passed. What if Merlin was dead now?

"Does anyone know who sent this?" Arthur growled, looking at Guinevere, then to Gwaine, finally to Galahad. "Anyone? Is this message true?"

Galahad nodded and found Arthur's piercing gaze resting on him. "Elaine went to watch over Merlin the night he left Camelot. She wanted to make sure someone was there, just in case. She has been following him ever since. This is her doing. Her magic. I would know it anywhere."

"Arthur, what do we do?" Gwaine asked.

That was the question on everyone's mind at the moment, but Arthur didn't even know where to begin with answering it.


	21. Chapter 20

**I come up with some really crazy spells, don't I? So, the question is, will Arthur send someone out to find Merlin and Elaine before it's too late? You'll just have to keep reading to find out. **

**Anywho, happy reading!**

**-Monty**

* * *

**LOT'S CASTLE - **

Merlin had thought that the night he was brought in that Morgana would begin things right away, but she didn't. Instead he was left to sit in a cold, dark, cell all night long and well into the next day. He didn't sleep at all. How could he? Every footstep that he heard could have been Morgana and her men coming for him. Every voice that echoed through the dungeons could have been someone talking about what was going to happen to him next. No, sleep didn't find Merlin at all.

He sat there, knees drawn up to his chest, eyes open and alert to anything and everything going on around him.

The only company he had down in the cell were the rats.

Two of them. They were big and hairy and made a lot of noise as they moved about, trying to find what food that they could, though there wasn't any. No one had bothered to feed him or give him anything to drink. There was some kind of liquid on the floor, but Merlin wasn't that desperate.

The rats continously stopped their hunting to look over at him with their pitiful beady eyes.

As if they were asking him, 'Why are you letting us starve?'.

"Why don't you go to the kitchen?" Merlin said quietly to them. "I'm sure you'll find plenty of food there. Lot's men look like they get enough to eat."

One of the rats stopped and squeaked at him.

"I'm serious! The kitchens are probably stocked with food. You're really wasting your time down here." Merlin watched as the rat came closer to him. He smiled faintly at it. If only he had some crumbs or something...

"Oh, wait!" Merlin said suddenly. The rat flinched a bit, startled, but it didn't run away. Instead it stood up on it's hind legs and watched as Merlin reached into his jacket pocket. His fingers fiddled around the fabric for a moment or two, then he gave a victorious 'Ah!' and brought his hand out. Between his fingertips were the remains of a dinner roll. He looked over at the rat. "I stole this from Arthur's breakfast plate when George was taking it to him. It's a few days old, but to a rat I'm sure it'll be fine."

He held out a crumb of it to the rat.

The rat didn't look that impressed, but it made it's way over to him, sniffing at the small piece of the roll. After a second or two of deciding, it took the crumb from him and ate it happily. The rat's friend that had gone off to the other side of the cell in search for food came rushing over, giving Merlin that 'I'm hungry. Feed me.' look.

"Alright, I've got some for you too." Merlin smirked, taking another piece of the roll and holding it out. The other rat took it and scurried off to eat it in privacy. The main rat stayed though and came closer to Merlin, bit by bit, sniffing around for more food. "Here you go." Merlin tore off another small piece and gave it to him. The rat took it and ate it beside him, looking very content. "I don't suppose I can bribe you for information? Hmm? Do you know any of Morgana's plans or anything Lot is up to?"

The rat squeaked, wanting more bread.

"I didn't think you would. Here, for your trouble." Merlin gave the rat the rest of the roll, then sighed heavily and looked at the cell door. He could easily get out of the cell. Morgana didn't know he had magic and neither did anyone else other than Caradoc. They had left him without a guard or anything. He could easily just burst that cell door open and get away, but then that would defeat the purpose of allowing himself to get caught. One thing he knew was that Morgana liked to talk. If she thought he was helpless and weak, she would tell him anything and everything he wanted to know. What her plans are for Camelot. Who else she has spying for her. What Lot is up to.

Everything.

She liked to brag about her plans when she thought that the person she was facing was weaker than her. So, he planned on letting her talk, on having her tell him everything she planned on doing, then at the end of it all, if it was needed, he would let her know exactly who he was and stop her once and for all. More than likely he would have to do that anyway.

It was clear that Morgana was never going to turn from her evil ways.

Suddenly the sound of the main door to the dungeons opening met his ears. His little rat friend hurried away, squeaking loudly as if to tell him to hide, that there was danger. Unfortunately, Merlin could not follow where the rat was going, so, he sat there, waiting and listening. The found of footsteps making their way into the dungeons was heard next. There had to be at least...three people? They were drawing nearer and nearer. Pushing himself off of the floor, Merlin got to his feet and stood there, anxiously waiting. Then he saw it, the torch light. It came around the corner and Morgana and two guards came into view.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting." Morgana said as she stopped in front of the cell. "I had certain things to attend to."

"That's fine. I'm comfortable down here with the mold and the cold...and the rats are great company. So, if you have more things to see to, then you're more than welcome to go on."

Morgana peered at him. "Do you not understand the severity of your situation, Merlin?" she asked. "This is not a time to be smart with me or to try to be funny."

"Well, I'm certainly not going to cower if that's what you want." Merlin replied firmly, his cold stare locking onto her's.

All humor was wiped off of Morgana's face. Waving her hand at the cell door and it came open and she spoke with a low growl. "Bring him." she ordered the guards, then turned and walked off.

The guards stepped into the cell and grabbed Merlin roughly by the arms and half shoved half pulled him along. Merlin thought about putting up a fight, but, there wasn't a way for him to, His feet were barely touching the floor and the men held his arms so painfully that he was certain if he tried to twist or move them at all they would snap in two.

They didn't go too far.

After turning down a few corridors they came to a large area. Merlin's stomach instantly twisted at seeing what the room was. A torture chamber. There was a rack off to the side, in the middle of the room there was a fire pit with all sorts of rods laying within it, getting white hot, the iron burning bright red. On one wall there were shackles and stains of blood and a whip hung on the wall near them. Merlin's heart started to hammer harshly against his chest. Already he could feel his magic wanting to come forward to protect him, but, he didn't allow it.

Morgana stopped and turned to Merlin. "This will go easier for you if you tell me what I want to know." she said, her wicked smile tugging at her lips, "Who is Emrys? Where can I find him?"

Merlin's brow creased. "You actually think that I know?"

"You spoke of him as if you and Emrys talk all of the time."

"He sends messages. He lets Camelot know when he's around to help. I've never actually seen him." Merlin scoffed. "He's not daft."

"I think you're lying."

"I'm not." Merlin shook his head. "I've never seen Emrys a day in my life. He sends messages. That's all."

Morgana turned and made her way to a covered table that was just before them. Grabbing the sheet that covered it, she yanked it back to reveal all sorts of devices. Merlin's stomach lurched, but he kept himself calm. "Merlin, it would be in your best interest to tell me the truth and to tell me everything that I wish to know. If you do not, then your stay here will be very unpleasant."

Merlin took a deep breath. "I don't know who Emrys is. Why does it matter? Why do you want to do this, Morgana? Arthur is changing the kingdom. He's making it to where you can come back and you can be accepted-"

"I don't want to be accepted!" Morgana shouted as she turned on him. "I want the throne!"

Madness.

Merlin had seen plenty of evil, vile, people, but not once had he crossed someone who had gone mad with their own rage and dark desires. Morgana was no longer this young woman who was out for revenge, she had grown mad, driven insane by the darkness that her sister had introduced her into. All of that hate had built up and broken her, taken away all sanity and sense of compassion.

She had but one goal in mind and that was to take the throne.

She didn't care who got hurt.

She didn't care who died.

So long as she got what she wanted then she would be happy.

"Tell me who Emrys is. Tell me where he is. Tell me everything I wish to know and I will spare you." Morgana growled at him now.

Merlin's brow creased deeply. "I can't."

Morgana's eyes flashed with fury and she nodded to the guards. They pushed Merlin over to a iron chair and shoved him down into it, then took the leather straps on it and began strapping him down, making sure he was secure and did not get away. Once they were done, Morgana waved them off. They gave a bow to her and made their way from the chambers, leaving Merlin and Morgana alone with one another.

Everything in Merlin told him to just go ahead and use his magic.

To get her while they were alone.

Could he bring himself to do that though?

He wished that there was some way to bring her out of the state of mind she was in now. To save her. She had been his friend once upon a time. She had been a good person. She had just lost her way and needed someone's help.

But the magic inside of Merlin was pulsing, telling him that it was no use.

She needed to be dealt with.

Merlin watched as her slender fingers brushed over the devices on the table. "So, is this it? You're going to torture me until I tell you where Emrys is?" he scoffed some, looking away from her. "I hope you have another plan up your sleeves because I'm not telling you anything."

Morgana smirked, her fingers grasping up a large dagger. She thought on it a moment, then put it down and continued looking. "Of course I have other plans. You'll die sooner or later - after you tell me who and where Emrys is - and after that I plan on getting rid of him and going after Camelot to finally claim my throne."

"You won't get in. The castle is heavily guarded these days. Not to mention the Druids are there and keeping watch." Merlin shrugged. "Seems to me like you won't be able to do much of anything."

Morgana grasped up another device, though Merlin had no idea what it was, and turned to him. She stopped in front of him and looked down at the device in her hands. It was a small metal thing with screws in it and two slots within it. Without a word, she brought it down to his left hand. Merlin tried to wiggle his wrist out of the straps but they were too tight. It was no use. A second later she had grabbed his left hand and placed two of his fingers into the slots, then her dark eyes met his. "Who is Emrys? Where is Emrys?" she asked.

**Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mpthumpthumpthumpthump!**

Merlin's magic wanted out. It wanted to help him.

But if she had other plans, if she had more up her sleeves, he needed to find out what it was. Was there something coming for Camelot? Was Arthur and the others in danger? He couldn't do anything to her just yet. There was no telling what she had planned or who she had working for her. He needed to get all of the answers he could.

"I don't know who Emrys is or where he is." Merlin spoke, his eyes never leaving her stare. "What are you going to do to Camelot? How are you going to get the throne back?"

Morgana ignored what him. "Who is Emrys? Where is Emrys?" she asked again, this time she took part of the device and started turning it. With each turn, the device grew tighter and tighter around Merlin's fingers.

"I don't know." Merlin said firmly.

She twisted the device again. It got tighter, crushing down on his fingers. He was now starting to feel the pinch of his skin being pressed harshly down into the metal and he winced slightly.

"Who is Emrys? Where is Emrys?" Morgana asked.

Merlin shook his head. "I don't know...and even if I did, I couldn't tell you." 'You have to hold on, Merlin. Eventually she'll tell you everything you need to know - then you can end this.' he thought to himself, then let out a hiss as Morgana tightened the device some more. His index and medius fingers were screaming out in pain, feeling like at any moment they would burst. The bone and nail in them were started to crush.

**Thumpthumpthumpthumpthumpthu mpthumpthumpthumpthumpthumpt hump!**

"Tell me what I want to know." Morgana hissed. "Who is Emrys? Where is Emrys?"

Swallowing hard, Merlin stared back at her. "I don't know."

Morgana stood straight and rose her hand at the device. "_Ei gwneud yn dynnach_!" she hissed. Her eyes went golden for a second, then suddenly the device tightened until the sickening sound of bone crunching was heard, mixed with Merlin's scream.

* * *

Elaine froze in her steps at the sound of a scream rising up from the bowels of the castle. That was Merlin. That was his scream. Her heart thudded heavily against her chest and she felt like she was going to be sick. Why wasn't Merlin trying to get away? Why wasn't he doing anything to fight off Morgana? She wished she could contact him, get inside his mind and see what was going on, but her magic wasn't strong enough for that.

Giving a curse under her breath, she rested her head against the cold stone of the castle.

When morning had come she had found that the guards around the castle thinned out and she was able to get inside one of the servant entrances. She had been stuck there for a good hour or two because some of the guards had come down to see to it that the cooks were making King Lot's evening meal. Apparently they had to inspect the food because people were instantly trying to get rid of the King. Either by means of posion or some other way. So, Lot had all of his food checked - and double checked.

If the guards would hurry up and go, she would make her way to the dungeons. Perhaps she might be able to heal Merlin of whatever was happening to him?

Suddenly another cry ripped through the castle.

'He wouldn't let anything like that happen, not unless there was a reason for it.' Elaine tried to convince herself. 'Morgana must have something else planned. That's the only reason why he would allow her to do this to him.'

"You there. What are you doing here?"

The sound of a man's voice shook Elaine back into action. With lightening quick reflexes she yanked a arrow from her pack and strung it onto the bow that she swung from her shoulder. Within a blink of a eye she had her arrow aimed at the guard who had found her. He stared, wide eyed, then turned to shout at the other guards, before he could get a word out, however, Elaine let the arrow fly and it lodged itself into the man's throat, cutting off his voice.

He gave a strangled yell, but it wasn't loud enough to alert anyone.

A moment later he fell to the floor and Elaine made her way over to him, rolling him over and yanking the arrow out, then grabbing hold of him and pulling him over into the darkness of the room she had hidden herself in. It was unfortunate that he had to die, wrong place, wrong time and all. She gave him a look of pity, then kinked her brow as a idea sprang into her mind.

With guards always making their way up and down the corridors of the castle, there was no way she was going to be able to make it around this place undetected - not unless she had a disguise. The guard was about her height, a bit bigger than she was, but, his clothes would fit her nicely. With his clothes, she could move about freely around the castle and maybe even gain access to the dungeons.

Elaine instantly knelt down and began stripping the clothes off of the man. It was anything but pleasant to do so. The man smelled foul, as if he hadn't had a bath in months. She pushed past her disgust though and worked quickly, knowing that at any moment another guard could come stumbling in on her.


	22. Chapter 21

**The story continues...**

**-Monty**

* * *

**TORTURE CHAMBER - **

"Why do you resist? Just tell me what I want to know and I can stop all of this." Morgana spoke sweetly, her fingers brushing back Merlin's hair, watching in sick pleasure as he shook from the pain he was in. His fingers were crushed and bloodied and no use at the moment, or perhaps never again. Still, he wouldn't talk. He just sat there, teeth clenched, eyes closed, not saying a word. "I promise you, I won't kill you. I will show you mercy that you did not show to me. You can live, here, as a servant for myself and Lot. Your mother will be safe. I will take care of you both for the rest of your days - just give me what I want."

"I give you what you want...and you will kill Arthur...Gwen...Gaius - everyone that I care about." Merlin finally spoke, his voice raspy. "It's better this way."

Morgana growled. "Your death is better? How is that better? Just give me what I want!"

"No, Morgana." Merlin rose his head and leaned it against the back of the chair, then stared at her. "I won't tell you anything."

"I can make you beg for death." Morgana threatened.

He nodded. "I know." but he still wasn't going to tell her anything. He could see that his silence was frustrating her. Morgana was never a patient person. It wouldn't be long before she exploded and told him everything - then they could end this.

Morgana growled, turning from him and heading back to her table. She needed something, anything, that would bring him more pain than he had ever felt before in his life. He was weak, scrawny, a coward. He would break sooner or later, right? He had to! She had to know where Emrys was! She had to know who he was! Without Emrys dead, she could not move forward with the rest of her plans!

Grabbing the first thing she saw next, she made her way back to Merlin.

"I am going to give you one last chance before I do so. Tell me who Emrys is, tell me where he is."

Merlin looked at her hand to see a dagger with a black blade. He remembered Galahad telling them about his time with Morgana and what she had used to torture him with. A black bladed dagger that was forged with dark magic. As she brought it close to his skin, Merlin's magic screamed out to him, letting him know that the dagger would do more harm to him than the thumbscrew device she had used on him moments before.

His magic did not mix well with dark magic.

It gave him this sick feeling and already he felt his stomach churning.

"Tell me what I want to know." Morgana said, pushing him to answer her.

Merlin had to chance it. He had to just let her do it. He looked back at her and shook his head. "No."

She glared and brought the blade to his face. As soon as the blade touched his skin he felt it begin to burn. He hissed, closing his eyes and braced himself as he felt the dagger slide across his cheek, tearing through his skin, making his face feel like it was on fire.

"Tell me!" Morgana shouted at him.

"M'lady..."

Morgana shot up and peered at the guard who had entered the chambers. "What?" She snapped.

"...King Lot requests your presence. A knight from Camelot has been captured and is being brought in. He requests that you be present when the knight is brought forth."

"What use is a knight to me?" Morgana scoffed, then stopped herself. Merlin was such a bleeding heart. He was always worried about those around him. Perhaps she could use this knight to her advantage. "Fine. Take the prisoner back to his cell." Morgana placed the blade on the table before glancing back at Merlin. "We're not finished."

Merlin glared at her as she left. Once she was gone the guard came over and unscrewed the device from his fingers. Fresh new pain came rushing through Merlin and he groaned, bringing his hand close to his chest as soon as the guard unstrapped him.

"Get up." The guard ordered.

He didn't waste any time. Merlin got to his feet and allowed the guard to take him back to his cell. The guard said nothing to him as they made their way back down the corridor. When they reached his cell, the guard opened the door and shoved him inside, then locked the door back and left.

Finally left alone again, Merlin found a place to sit on the floor and leaned against the wall, staring out at the darkness around him. The pain in his hand was excruciating, but his mind couldn't focus on it as he began to wonder what knight from Camelot had been captured. Who would have come out this way? Had Lot sent his men into Camelot to capture knights and bring them back to his kingdom? For what reasons? Why?

Merlin closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

He figured he would find that all out soon enough. Morgana would come back for him and he knew better than anyone that she wouldn't be able to resist gloating about having a knight as a prisoner.

* * *

**LOT'S THRONE ROOM - **

"How did you manage to capture a knight of Camelot?" Morgana asked as she made her way over to King Lot. Sitting down in a seat beside his throne, she placed a hand on top of his. Merlin's blood still stained it, but, Lot didn't seem to mind.

"He was in a tavern not far from here and picked a fight with a few of my men. They managed to subdue him and now they are bringing him here to face punishment." Lot answered, "Not only that, but he was asking around about your prisoner."

"So, Arthur has his knights looking for Merlin. Typical." Morgana rolled her eyes some.

"How are things going with him? Is he telling you what you wish to know?"

Morgana looked back at Lot, all emotion drained from her face. "He will."

"He hasn't talked yet?"

"No, but when I dangle one of his precious friends before his face - he won't be able to stop himself from telling me what I wish to know." Morgana sounded so sure of herself. So confident. King Lot liked that about her. She always had a plan, was always looking for ways to make sure she got what she wanted. She would have made a wonderful queen for him if she was looking to marry, but she wasn't. She was a independant woman.

At the sound of the throne room doors opened, Lot and Morgana's attention became focused on the man that the guards were bringing forward. He did not wear the attire of a Camelot knight. He had on normal traveling clothes and a hooded cloak.

"This is the knight you spoke of?" Lot asked his men.

"Yes, sire." One of them stepped forward and opened a sack and revealed a red cloak inside of it. When he pulled it out, the symbol of Camelot was seen. "He asked if we had seen someone fitting your prisoner's description. We thought it best to bring him in before he made too much of a fuss and went back to his King."

Lot nodded, then looked at the knight whose face was concealed behind the cloak's hood. "You have stumbled into quite a mess, knight of Camelot. Fighting with my men, asking around about people you are not meant to find...I'm afraid there is only one option here. You must be arrested and thrown into the dungeons."

"What? I don't get a trial?" The knight spoke. "What kind of kingdom are you running here?

Morgana's eyes narrowed. "I know that voice."

The knight rose his hands to his cloak hood and pulled it back. Morgana's eyes flashed with hate, but Lot sat there, staring, face paling as if he had seen a ghost. "Hello, father." Gwaine smiled back them, though anyone could tell that it was a fake smile that graced his face. A fake smile that plainly said 'eat horse shit'.

"Gwaine..."

"Father?"

Morgana and Lot spoke at the same time. Lot looked at Morgana and she peered at him. "Gwaine is your son?" she snapped.

"Yes."

"Well, your son is the enemy. He will go against everything we are working so hard to achieve-"

"Silence." Lot's voice cut through Morgana's words and her mouth gaped. "Leave us." he ordered. Morgana shook her head, looking like she was about to argue with him, but Lot's cold stare met her eyes. "Leave us. Now."

It was clear to see that Morgana did not want to go. The last thing she needed was for Gwaine to show up and start trying to change Lot's mind on things. Besides, there were things Gwaine knew about her that Lot did not. Worry began to incase her, but, she said nothing more and rose from her seat and left. Her mind was already coming up with new plans though. If Lot proved to be worthless to her cause because of this, she would have to take matters into her own hands once more.

"I thought you dead, boy." Lot said as he looked over at his son. Everyone had left, giving them some privacy. The harsh King Lot was now allowing some of his softer side to show since he had no one to look tough for. "Where have you been?"

"Ah, here and there." Gwaine replied with a shrug. "Mostly taverns."

"So, you picked up my horrible drinking habits?" Lot chuckled.

"Yeah, it just sort of happened. After you left, mum and I and the rest of us, we struggled for a long time. Drinking was the only way to forget." Gwaine said. He noted that his words seemed to sting Lot, but he didn't care. His father needed to know about the pain his family had gone through after he abandoned them. "We struggled and had hard times, but it seems to me as if you thrived. You've got followers. A castle. You're king."

"It took me many years to make this happen."

"Yeah, you're at the top. A big kingdom, no family to be tied down to - it makes me wonder why the hell you're trying to ruin things for Camelot."

His father's lips pulled into a tight line. "You wouldn't understand."

"You're right, I don't understand." Gwaine stepped over to him, closing the distance between them. "I don't know why you have a grudge against Camelot. I don't know why you want it to fall to ruin. What I do know is that Camelot is my home now and you need to stop whatever foolish plans you have."

"Camelot is weak. It's King is weak. The best time to strike and take the kingdom is now. You wouldn't understand because you are not a king. You do not understand the politics of being a King. As a King, I always have to look for more land, better land. I have to expand my kingdom - I want it to be the best out of all of them." Lot replied.

He wanted to be the best.

He wanted power.

That was all he wanted. He was greedy. Power and land and more people to tax was all that the man before Gwaine wanted and it made him sick. No wonder he had Morgana at his side. The two of them were so much alike.

"Fine. Continue with your damn dreams of power, but you have a friend of mine and I'd like to have him back." Gwaine could see that Lot was a lost cause, but he wasn't going to just leave.

Merlin was here.

He was going to get him back.

"He is the prisoner of Lady Morgana. I cannot give him to you."

"Like hell you can't." Gwaine growled.

"What your tone, boy!" King Lot shot up from his throne and marched over to him. "I am KING of this land and YOUR FATHER. You will show me respect."

"I respect no man who leaves his family and imprisons innocent men. Merlin has done nothing wrong to you or your kingdom. Release him." Gwaine replied, not moving from his place or even blinking at the dark look his father was giving him.

"He is the Lady Morgana's prisoner. She has been given the authority to have prisoners if she wishes. To interrogate them for her own purposes. To take him away from her would be stripping her of her rights - a right that I think she deserves. So, no, you may not have your friend back. You may leave and return to Camelot though and never let me see your face again." His father growled.

"I am not going until I see my friend."

"Why should I let you see him?"

"Because I obviously can't do anything to you or to this castle on my own, so I'm no threat. I can't take him from Morgana, because I can't fight off her magic. I'm harmless. All I want is to see him and make sure he's alright."

Gwaine knew the moment he had arrived in Lot's kingdom that the meeting with his father would go south. He had tried to tell Arthur as much, but, at least he now had information to bring back to him. It was Lot who held Merlin prisoner and Morgana was working with him. They now knew who their main enemies were and this was all valuable information that Arthur would gladly accept. The only grim piece of news he would return with was that Merlin was still Morgana's prisoner and had not yet dispatched of her yet.

Which made Gwaine wonder why.

Why hadn't Merlin made his move yet?

There must have been more going on.

He needed to see him, talk with him for a few minutes and see what was going on. The only way he might be able to do that is by swallowing his pride and begging the man before him. He hated that thought, but, Merlin was more important than keeping his pride intact.

Taking a breath, Gwaine's glare faded from his eyes. "Please, I'm begging you. Let me see my friend."

Lot contemplated things for a moment, then gave a nod. "Very well. I will give you a hour with your friend - then you leave."

"Thank you."

Lot grunted in response, then snapped at a guard that was nearby. "Take him to the dungeons. Let him see the prisoner."

The guard gave a nod and a mumbled 'yes, sire', then headed out, Gwaine following close behind. Once they left the Throne Room, Gwaine found that many of the people in the castle were stopping what they were doing to stare at him. They were all curious as to who he was and why he had come into the castle as a prisoner, but was now being released. He paid them no mind. Instead his eyes were focused on a a red ringlet that was sticking out from under the guard's helmet. He tilted his head to the side, studying the guard he was following.

The guard was short, thin - but that wasn't anything that struck him as odd.

Some knights were short and thin.

But then his eyes drifted to the guard's hand that held tightly to the hilt of his sword. No guard just walked around with their hand on the hilt of their sword. Not unless they were expecting to be in a fight. And what sort of knight had such small, smooth, looking hands?

As they turned the corner and Gwaine found that there was no one around, he suddenly reached out and grabbed the guard and pulled him into the cover of a dark corner, slamming him up against a wall, gently. A moment later he grabbed the guard's helmet and revealed the face of the person he had been expecting.

Elaine.

"You left without saying goodbye." Gwaine hissed at her.

"There were more important things to see to - like watching over Merlin." Elaine hissed back, trying to shove him away, but Gwaine didn't so much as budge.

"What the hell are you doing dressed up as a knight?"

"It's called _blending in_." Elaine answered. "Something you obviously don't know how to do. Your entire plan was to get captured and brought to see Lot? And what is that rubbish about Lot being your father?"

'It's not rubbish. It's the truth."

"You didn't tell me!"

"Yeah, well, you kept the fact that you're the Fisher King's daughter from me for five months. Think of it as payback. I was going to tell you eventually though."

Elaine huffed, trying to shove him again. Still, he didn't move. "Move! It took me a good hour to find someone to order me down to the dungeons! This is my chance to go check on Merlin."

"You shouldn't be here. You can get hurt. If Lot were to find you out, there's no telling what he might do to you." Gwaine argued. "You should leave. The longer you stay, the more likely you're to get caught."

"I won't." Elaine shoved him and finally managed to get him to move. She grabbed her helmet back and put it back over her head. "I'm fine. I've been around a lot longer than you. I know what I'm doing. Now, do you want to go see Merlin or not?"

Gwaine glared at her, annoyed. "Women, are you always this difficult?"

"Yes. Have been since the beginning of time. Get use to it." Elaine pushed by him and made her way back out into the corridor. She continued on to the dungeons and she heard Gwaine fall into step behind her.

"Have you seen him? Is he alright?" Gwaine asked as they carried on.

Elaine sighed some, a grim look filling her eyes though he couldn't see. "When I managed to get into the castle I heard screaming coming from the dungeons. Then, when I was told to do guard duty in the throne room, I over heard some men talking about how Morgana was torturing him, but he wasn't talking."

"Do you know what's been done?"

Elaine gave a slight nod of her head, but didn't say. "You'll see when we get to him."


	23. Chapter 22

**Weekends are always hectic for me. Sorry I haven't been updating like I need to. Anyway, I've decided to make this a triology. There is no way I am going to get everything into this one story without giving it a million chapters, so, I'm gonna write a third story. Just thought I would let you all know. **

**-Monty**

* * *

**CAMELOT - **

"Arthur, what are you looking over?"

Guinevere had been with ladies of the court most of the day, trying to explain to them the King's reasons behind allowing Druids into the kingdom and accepting the use of magic. Many of them couldn't believe that the King would allow such a thing, after all, his father had taught him to hate magic and anyone who used it, but Guinevere's wisdom and softly spoken words helped most of the women, not all, see that what their King was doing was right. After leaving them she had come back to her and Arthur's room to find her husband sitting at his desk, a troublesome expression clouding his face. In front of him were dozens of documents and unrolled scrolls. It appeared he had been sitting there ever since morning time - his breakfast was still sitting out on the table, untouched, and lunch was resting on the edge of his desk, not a bite of it having been eaten.

She came to Arthur's side, resting a hand on his shoulder as she looked down at the papers. "These are all papers for the building of the Druid homes. What's the matter with them?" she asked, brow creasing.

Arthur sighed. "Nothing. In fact, I was just given word that more men have volunteered, with no promise of payment, to help finish the project." though it was a great bit of news, Arthur still looked troubled.

"Then what's the matter?" Gwen asked.

"Merlin was right." Arthur chewed on his bottom lip, his mind going back to when Merlin stood beside him, facing Bayard in the Throne Room. The confidence in his voice and eyes, the way he held himself and let Bayard know right away what he thought.

Gwen, however, didn't understand. "Right about what?" she asked.

_"If you ask me, Arthur is better off without you. He's better off without you and anyone else who thinks like you. So go on. Run back to your kingdom, destroy a peace treaty with a kingdom that has done nothing wrong. Make a mockery out of Camelot if you will and if others listen to you and pull away from us, that's fine. Do you know why?" Merlin kinked a brow and waited to see if Bayard would say anything. He didn't. He just stood there, mouth slightly open. Merlin continued. "Because Camelot has a protector and there are others out there, bigger and better kingdoms that, if they hear of Camelot's mercy and change of heart, will come from all directions to swear their alligence to this place - to Arthur."_

Arthur pulled his mind out of the memory and looked up at Guinevere. "The people? They accept the changes - all except those who were close to my father that is. They are welcoming the Druids still with open arms and many of them have asked to meet Emrys, to thank him for all he has done." great sorrow filled his eyes, "Merlin has no idea what is going on over here. He doesn't know about the acceptance, he doesn't even know about these," Arthur motioned at a couple of scrolls in front of him.

Gwen reached down and picked one up, then unrolled it some, reading over what it had to say.

Her brow then rose.

"This is from King Ban. He's not an ally of Camelots. In fact, the last time Uther spoke to him, he told your father to rot." Gwen looked to Arthur.

"Read further."

Though she wished he would just go ahead and tell him, Guinevere let his gaze go back to the parchment and she read on. A few moments later a hand went up to her lips and Arthur gently took the scroll from her grasp.

"...It has come to my attention that Camelot has been making some changes which has cost your kingdom dearly. Many of your alliances are breaking. I know that the two of us have never really talked to one another and that your father and I never saw eye to eye, but I believe the changes that you are making for your kingdom is wise and would like to speak with you on the matter of a possible alliance between our kingdoms." Arthur read some of the scroll to her.

Gwen couldn't believe it.

A king that they never thought in a million years to wish to become Camelot's ally had contacted them, wanting just that. King Ban had a large kingdom and a great many knights. Having him as an ally would surely make up for the loss of one of the other kingdoms that had pulled away.

"This other scroll? It is from a Druid settlement that wishes to let me know that it is swearing that their loyalty and service are all Camelot's." Arthur stared back down at the scrolls. "Merlin is in Lot's castle, having only God knows what done to him, and he has no idea what is being accomplished here. Everything he said would happen is happening and even though it's wonderful and I am sure there's more to come I can't help but want to get the first horse I see and ride to Lot's kingdom to get Merlin back myself."

Guinevere knew this.

Arthur had been worried sick for Merlin since Elaine's message had come through.

No one knew if Morgana knew Merlin's idenity.

No one knew if he was dead or alive.

All they had was silence.

But, there was just something that made Gwen believe that Merlin was alright. Sure, he was still that lanky, strange, young man that everyone thought was just ordinary, but she knew he was powerful. She knew he could defeat Morgana. He was alive and well, she just knew he had to be. There was no possible way that Merlin would let Morgana kill him. He had a plan and Guinevere had to believe that he would set it into action.

Stepping behind him, Gwen wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned down, resting her head against his. "I'm sure Gwaine has made it to Lot's kingdom by now. He'll be able to see to Merlin. Your duties are here, your people need you."

"I know." Arthur said.

Gwen frowned at how distant he sounded.

Then again, she supposed she understood. Merlin was the first close friend that Arthur was ever able to make for himself. Merlin didn't put up with any of his foolishness or attitude. The two of them butted heads constantly, but they laughed things off and were able to get along. Arthur was always seeking Merlin's wisdom and guidance, even if he didn't say it out right. Merlin was always there to be by Arthur's side in anything and everything that happened. Whether it be good, bad, or whether there was a chance that he wouldn't be seeing another morning. If there was one thing she knew about Arthur and Merlin's friendship, it was that Merlin wouldn't allow Arthur is sit around, to mope and worry about the future. He would find some way to distract him or have some kind of wise words to put him back on track.

But what could she possibly do?

She was at a loss.

For the life of her, she knew not what to do to help Arthur relax and to help ease his troubled mind. Feeling defeat come over her, she brought her lips to his temple and pressed them against his warm skin. Arthur closed his eyes and welcomed it, though he said nothing more to her. A moment later Gwen pulled back and gave Arthur's shoulder a tender squeeze, then made her way out of the room, giving him his privacy.

* * *

**LOT'S CASTLE, THE DUNGEONS - **

"Have they been feeding him?"

"I don't know. I was outside until today."

"And today was the only time they tortured him?"

"I'm sure of it."

Gwaine was trying to keep himself in check as he followed Elaine through the dark corridors of his father's castle and down into the dark abiss that was the dungeons. The smell of mold and rot and the sickening stench of rat flooded into his nostrils, but he managed to keep a blank expression as he just marched on. The thought of Merlin being stuck down in the dungeons made Gwaine's skin crawl. He wanted to find Morgana and break her pretty little neck in two for everything she was putting Merlin through - but then again, he had to remember that this was what Merlin wanted. Gwaine just didn't understand why Merlin didn't just go ahead and kill Morgana already and leave.

"This is his cell." Elaine said, the dim torch light illuminating the cell. She stopped at the cell door and peered inside, then shook her head. "This makes no sense. This is where they said he was being kept."

"They moved him?"

"They don't move prisoners unless-" Elaine stopped her words and turned to Gwaine. "Morgana has him again. She must have took him to the torture chambers."

Gwaine's eyes widened, but he said not a word as the two of them both twisted around and rushed out of the cell area and down the twisting corridors that would lead them to the main torture chamber. Gwaine's hands were clenched into fists and his heart raced madly against his chest. If he so much as heard Merlin scream, he wasn't sure he would be able to stop himself from attacking Morgana. Merlin's plan be damned. He wouldn't stand around and watch his best friend get tortured.

Soon the corridor stretched wider and bright light that flickered off of the walls of a large chamber could be seen before them. Elaine and Gwaine quickened their pace and soon they entered the torture chambers where the sight of all of the torture devices made both of their hearts leap into their throats out of fear for Merlin. They stopped and stared. It was like a nightmare. Cruel torture devices hanging everywhere, blood stains on the floors and walls, the smell of death hanging in the air...

"Oh look, Merlin. We have guests." Morgana's voice stung Gwaine's ears and he turned to see her off to the side, standing beside Merlin who was strapped to a chair. Two guards stood on either side of a long table that had all sorts of torture tools on it, all of them glistening in the torch light, just waiting to be used. "Gwaine, aren't you going to say hello to Merlin?"

Gwaine clenched his teeth and made his way over to her.

The guards tensed, but made no move for him since he stopped a few feet away, not close enough to do anything to her.

"Merlin, I see you've gotten yourself into a fine mess." Gwaine said, looking to his friend.

Merlin looked like he was in pain and Gwaine saw his battered and discoloured fingers laying there on the arm handles. It was obvious that Morgana had wasted no time trying to get answers out of him. Still, even in his pain, Merlin managed a faint smile. "Ah, well, you know me..."

"Don't you know that getting into trouble like this is my job?" Gwaine continued to tease him.

Merlin chuckled. He was thankful that Gwaine was there. Seeing his friend made him feel loads better and it seemed as if Morgana was completely clueless as to the affect of just seeing a friend could do to his spirit. It brought him encouragement and strength.

"What do you want, Gwaine?" Morgana asked, tilting her head to the side. "Come to try to rescue your little friend?"

"My father has given me a hour with him. I guess that means you have to go." Gwaine smirked.

Morgana scoffed at that. "You cannot tell me what to do."

"No," he took a step towards her, "but my father can and he says I get a hour with Merlin."

Morgana looked like she wanted to argue, to scream in his face, but Lot had been good to her and if wanted to use him later on, she knew she needed to do as Lot commanded. So, for now, she swallowed her pride and glared at him as she snapped, ordering the guards to leave with her.

"Have your precious hour - when you're done, I plan on making up for lost time." Morgana called over her shoulder.

Silence filled the chamber until Elaine, who was standing back at the entrance of the room, gave a nod to let Gwaine know that the coast was clear. Once she did that, Gwaine made his way over to Merlin and quickly began undoing the straps on the chair, releasing him.

"You really have gone and gotten yourself into a mess." he muttered as he watched Merlin craddle his hand against his chest. "When did she do that?"

"This morning." Merlin answered quietly. "I healed it some, but, I couldn't do much to it without her getting suspisious."

Gwaine nodded. "So, she doesn't know who you are yet?"

"No. I haven't said. She let it slip that she has other plans in the works and I need her to tell me what those plans are before I do anything else." Merlin replied, trying to explain himself so he wouldn't appear to be so insane to his friend. He knew that was what Gwaine thought of him, but letting Morgana ramble away and reveal things freely would be easier than him trying to rush-force her into telling him what he needed to know.

"What about Caradoc? Do you think he'll let her know?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin's lips pulled into a tight line. Caradoc had betrayed him, yes, but, he was doing it because Morgana said she had his brother somewhere. If he didn't do as she said, then his brother would be killed. That brother of his was bad news though. If she wanted anything else from Caradoc, he may let everything slip and then he would be in hot water.

"His brother is Morgana's prisoner. He cares for his brother...if she threatens him..." Merlin trailed off, knowing he didn't need to go any farther. Gwaine got the picture.

"So, what do we do?"

"Kill him." Merlin said with no hesitation.

Gwaine's brow rose in surprise. "Kill him?"

"He's a liability. Not only to me, but to everyone. Camelot can't have that right now. Brother or no brother, Caradoc betrayed everyone. He needs to be dealt with."

Gwaine just couldn't believe that this was coming from Merlin, but the younger man looked tired and hungry and sick. Being all of those things - plus having torture added on top of it - put the mind in places it usually didn't wander. Made people say things or do things that they normally wouldn't. Though, as Gwaine got to looking at him, he noticed a cut on Merlin's cheek. The skin around it was bright red and the veins on his face coming from and to it were a dark purple, almost black, colour. Had Morgana done something to him? His eyes flickered over to the table of torture devices and that was when his eyes landed on the black blade.

Galahad, as said before, had told them all about it.

It was dark magic.

If Gwaine had to guess, it had probably done something to Merlin, but he said nothing of it.

"Merlin," Gwaine turned back to him, "you just focus on getting what you need and getting out of here. I'll take care of Caradoc, alright?"

Merlin nodded. "It shouldn't be long now."

Giving a nod along with him, Gwaine looked back at Elaine who was waiting to see what the word on Merlin was. Discreetly, he gave her a shake of her head, letting her know something was wrong.

* * *

**OUTSIDE THE FISHER KING'S LAND - **

Galahad felt like his journey to his old homelands took forever.

He left Camelot on one of the Druid's fastest horses and rode quicker than any man had ever rode, but still it had felt like he was making no progress. Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours and it just felt like everything was going so slowly - like time was trying to drive him mad. It almost felt like everything was against him. Like he was not suppose to be making this journey, but, he needed to. Arthur depended on him to gather his father's people once more and have them join with Camelot.

Most of the people from his father's kingdom lived on the outskirts of the kingdom's border. None dared live in the actual lands because there was no place for farming, no water to be seen, and dangerous creatures all around who had come to prosper in the barren waste land. The outskirts of the border had healthy soil and plenty of game - game that wasn't their's to hunt, but still, at least there was food.

Soon Galahad's horse came to a stop all on it's own.

Looking ahead, he saw why it had done so.

There, just a little ways from him, was a wooden bridge leading the way into the Fisher King's kingdom. It was a familiar sight, one that he had not laid eyes on in many many years.

Climbing from his horse, he gave the mare a pat, letting it know everything was alright, then slowly approached the bridge.

"Grettir...Grettir, I know you're here." Galahad said, hand resting on the hilt of his sword. "You see all. You know who I am and why I traveled here after all of these years. Come to me now, let me speak with you."

"So, the King's son has returned."

Galahad turned on his heel to find the guardian of the bridge, Grettir, the dwarf, sitting on a log in front of a fire - something that had not been there before. Then again, Grettir did have magic and always liked to be theatrical with it, making things appear out of no where and such. It usually unnerved people and frightened them, but Galahad juts smirked and made his way over to the little man.

"Aye, I've returned. You know why." Galahad said.

Grettir gave a grunt. "To find your father's people and help Arthur unite the lands of Albion. To take your place as rightful ruler of your father's kingdom." he rolled his eyes and looked up at Galahad. "But your work is in vain. You should know that better than anyone."

Galahad stared at him, giving a small shake of his head. "No? I don't?"

"You do. It's been bothering you since Arthur asked you to make this quest. You know how the way of things are. You know the path that they must take for anything to come to pass for the Fisher King's people and lands." Grettir said firmly, giving him a look of disapproval. "Though Arthur is a great man and a great King, you cannot stray from the path that was given to you."

Silence.

That was all Galahad could answer with.

Grettir was right, since leaving Camelot he knew that he was doing everything wrong. He wasn't suppose to help unite the lands of Albion by himself. He wasn't suppose to bring his father's people out of the shadows and to Camelot's aid. His sister was suppose to help him. Their father had meant for them to do it as a joint effort and without her, he knew that nothing he did or said would be able to sway the people.

Elaine was a key to a great deal of what was going on.

...Unfortunately, she was not with him.

"Your sister knew what was right." Grettir suddenly said, capturing Galahad's attention once more. "She knew that the time to find your father's people and bring them to Camelot's aid was not now. Not while the Magic is occupied with other things."

"What do I say to Arthur when I return to Camelot? He will see me as a failure if I do not bring word that my father's people are following me and in return, following him." Galahad huffed, frustrated. He found a log to sit on and planted himself on it, peering into the fire that was crackling away before him. "I should have never agreed to it..." he finally muttered after a moment or two.

Grettir gave another grunt.

He agreed.

"Go back to Camelot. Let Arthur know the way of things, then wait for your sister's return. When she comes back, make the journey again." Grettir got up and hobbled over to a pail of water that suddenly appeared out of thin air. He grabbed it up and came over to the fire and hoisted it up into his hands, preparing to pour it onto the fire. Before he did, he looked across at Galahad, their gazes meeting. "What is that popular saying? If at first you don't succeed, try try again?" at that, he gave Galahad a smirk and tossed the water at the fire.

All-of-a-sudden the fire and Grettir himself had disappeared.


	24. Chapter 23

Moon Fox**, you are really awesome. Just had to let you know.**

**I see a lot of you wondering what will happen next with Merlin and such. I know, it's just all so suspensful and you want to know what's going on - but then you have to wait for me to update. I hate waiting, which is why I try to update every day if I can. =]**

**As for what the third story will be called, I have no idea.**

**Haven't thought that far yet. Still trying to get this one done.**

**-Monty**

* * *

**LOT'S CASTLE, TORTURE CHAMBER**

**One Hour Later - **

"Who is that guard that you keep looking back at?" Merlin asked, having noticed that Gwaine and the guard by the doorway seemed to communicate through head gestures and expressions. From where he was sitting he really couldn't tell who it was. Perhaps another knight from Camelot?

Gwaine smiled some at Merlin. "Elaine."

Merlin's brow rose. "I wasn't expecting that." he admitted, a smile of his own tugging at the corner of his lips. "She followed me here?"

"Mhm. She seemed to think that you needed someone looking over you." Gwaine replied. "She was right it seems. She nor I will be going anywhere. Not until you're done here."

"You shouldn't. It's dangerous for you both to be here. Once you deal with Caradoc, you need to get back to Camelot."

"We stay because we want to and you're not really in a position to make us do otherwise." Gwaine smirked and gave Merlin a pat on the shoulder. A moment later they heard a whistle and Gwaine glanced back at Elaine to see her motioning at the entrance way. It meant that Morgana and her men were coming back. Gwaine turned back to Merlin, fear in his eyes. Fear mainly for his friend. He didn't want Merlin going through anything else at Morgana's hand. He knew how cruel and devious she could be and he wondered how long Merlin could hold on. Gwaine saw nothing but a weak, tired, young man before him. Not some strong warlock with power beyond anyone's wildest dreams. Then again, wasn't that how he was suppose to look?

"Gwaine, you need to strap me back in." Merlin winced as he moved his hand away from his chest and laid it back out onto the arm of the chair.

Gwaine's stomach twisted at seeing the sight of Merlin's crippled hand, but, he swallowed back his disgust and reached forward and started strapping him back in. "We're not going anywhere. Remember that. You get what you need and we'll be right here to get you back to Camelot." he said quietly.

"I couldn't stop you if I wanted to, right?" Merlin's faint smile held no humor in it. Nothing about this was funny or something to joke about. He was thankful, however, to have someone there for him.

"Gwaine!" Morgana's voice haulted all thoughts.

The knight straightened up and turned to her as she and her guards came marching over. "Witch." he greeted her back, flashing her his charming smile. "Been a hour already?"

"Yes, it has. Now leave."

"I'm going, but, I just want you to know one thing," Gwaine stepped up to her, but noticed that the guards did not do anything to stop him from doing so. It was like they were just waiting for someone to get rid of her for them. "when Emrys shows up, you're going to wish you had left well enough alone."

Morgana glared at him.

There was, however, a tiny flicker of fear in her eyes.

The name of Emrys still made her shake inside - good.

Gwaine smirked and looked back at Merlin. "Be strong, Merlin. It shouldn't be long now, right?" with that, he made his way back to the entrance of the dungeons. Elaine fell into step beside him, leading him out.

Her heart raced madly against her chest.

Her ears burned to hear for any sounds of torture coming from behind them.

"Will he be alright?" she whispered.

Gwaine stared ahead, stone faced. "She's been using the black blade on him. His skin looks infected, like the dark magic is getting inside of him. He said we should kill Caradoc."

The hair on the back of Elaine's neck stood. "Merlin said that?"

"Mhm. I'm not sure Merlin knew what he was getting himself into."

"But he's Emrys." Elaine whispered as quietly as she could. "He can defeat her. He can get through this, I know he can."

"Maybe the prophecies have it all wrong." Gwaine suggested, but Elaine shook her head furiously. He sighed, "Then I don't know what's going on."

"Merlin will get through this. I know he will." Elaine said confidently. He had to. He was Emrys and she just had to believe that he had a plan for all of this. Surely he wouldn't let Morgana get the best of him. Surely he wouldn't allow himself to fail and to fall. He knew what was at stake. He knew that he needed to defeat Morgana. Elaine forced herself to calm her thoughts. She wouldn't let her thoughts get away with her. She would have faith in Merlin and Albion and in the prophecy and not question anything else. "Are you going to leave?" Elaine asked, changing the subject.

Gwaine shook his head. "No, I have Caradoc to have a word with - then I will wait in the woods for you and Merlin."

"What are you going to do to Caradoc?" Elaine asked, glancing over at him. "Are you going to kill him as Merlin said?"

"The man is only working with Morgana to save his brother. Any one of us would do the same if it meant the life of someone we love." He couldn't see himself killing a man just because he was trying to protect his brother. Maybe if Caradoc had done it to gain gold or power, then he wouldn't have a problem with striking the man dead - but it felt wrong to take a man's life over him just doing what he could to save his own.

Elaine could see the conflict in Gwaine's eyes, but she knew what he had been told to do and she felt like if Merlin had told him to do something, he should do as Merlin said. "If Merlin said for you to kill him-"

Gwaine quickly cut her off, "Merlin isn't well. I'll find Caradoc, speak with him, then figure out where to go from there."

* * *

Back in the torture chamber Morgana began looking over the devices on the table once more. She was still angry over the fact that a hour of her time had been taken away because of Gwaine and she was even more furious that she was unable to use him as bait to get Merlin to talk. She had gone and asked Lot, of course, but that was one thing the King would not allow her to have.

His son.

As if he even cared for Gwaine.

Wasn't Lot the one who had abandoned him and never bothered looking back?

Hypocrite, telling her not to hurt Gwaine...

No matter, she had plenty of other toys to use on Merlin.

Turning to him now, she had the black blade back in her hand. "Since we got interrupted before, I've decided to use this on you again. You remember how it burned your skin? Made your head swim and made your insides boil? It can do that and more when you have it used on you over and over...and over again." she smiled wickedly, stepping towards him. "I don't have to use this on you though if you tell me what I want to know."

Merlin peered up at her. "You want to know who Emrys is? Where he is?"

Morgana nodded, bringing her hands on top of his and leaning forward. Merlin winced as her hand pressed down on his wounded fingers, but, she didn't seem to care. Her eyes were too busy staring into his, as if staring right into his soul. "Tell me and I will let you go."

"And this is where I tell you that my answer is the same as before." Merlin said with a shrug. "Because my answer doesn't simply change just because I got a break from you."

Morgana growled and moved away from him, giving a nod to one of the guards.

The man, the taller of the two who smelled like rotten meat, came forward, drawing a dagger from his belt. Merlin moved back in the chair, trying to move away, heart racing and his magic rising inside of him to protect him if it had to, but instead of the man stabbing him, the guard grabbed the front of his shirt and cut through it some, opening it up just enough to expose Merlin's chest.

As he moved away, Morgana came back over and brought the black blade to Merlin's chest, just over his chest. The blade burned into his skin and Merlin clenched his teeth, hands gripping onto the arms of the chair.

"Who is Emrys? Where is Emrys?" Morgana asked.

"He's going to find you you know. In fact, he already knows you're here." Merlin forced himself to say, proud that his voice didn't shake from the pain too badly.

Morgana glared at him and dragged the dagger down, leaving a long cut behind.

Instant pain washed through Merlin.

Burning and boiling and white hot like a iron on glowing embers. Morgana just watched with cold, amused eyes at Merlin's discomfort. "Tell me who Emrys is. Tell me where he is and this can end."

Merlin gasped for breath against the pain, the dark magic affecting him ten times worse than it had with Galahad. Thankfully, Morgana didn't notice. Instead she seemed to think that it was just affecting him like it was because he was nothing more than a weakling.

"Who is Emrys? Where is he? Where can I find him?"

"He's already here." Merlin gasped out, opening his eyes to look at her.

Morgana, who had seemed so sure of herself and this torture session suddenly looked pale and glanced around the chambers. "Here? In the castle?"

Ah, just like that, the tables were turned.

"He's here." was all Merlin would say. "and you're going to fail. Like you've always failed. You're going to be at his mercy and there's nothing you can do about it."

"You're lying." Morgana hissed, bringing the dagger to Merlin's throat. "Tell me you're lying."

Merlin looked her right in the eye and smiled despite the pain. "I wouldn't lie about this."

Even though she wanted to believe that he was a liar, that not in a million years would Emrys know where she was and what was happening, the look in Merlin's eyes told her differently. He was there, in Lot's kingdom. Whether he was in the castle or not she didn't know.

"Why has he come?" Morgana growled at Merlin. "Why are you so important?"

Merlin shrugged. "I guess he likes me for my wit and humor."

Morgana allowed the dagger to slide, cutting into Merlin's neck. He winced, but she paid it no mind. "Tell me who he is!"

Merlin let laughter trickle out of him now. Morgana just stared, not knowing what Merlin found so funny. This was his tactic though. His plan. Let Morgana feel like she's powerful for a moment over him, then start to work on her nerves and take hold of her fears and dangle them in her face. Soon she would be telling him everything he wanted to know and he could get out of the dungeon.

"Why does it matter who he is? You're going to fail. Just like you have before, and that other time - and the time after that." he smirked at her. "there's no possible way you're going to win this time Morgana. Not unless you have some brilliant plan up your sleeve which I know you don't have. You never have any god plans - much less brilliant ones."

Morgana growled in his face and pushed away, tossing the black blade across the chamber before going to the table and pushing more of the devices away.

It was clear that he had struck a nerve.

"OUT!" She shouted at the guards.

"M'lady-"

"OUT OUT OUT!" Morgana began shoving the guards away and towards the entrance of the chamber. They hurried out, not wanting to be victims of her wrath. Once they were gone she turned back to Merlin and made her way to him. "You will tell me who he is or I will kill you right here and now."

"Won't make any difference." Merlin said with a placid look.

Morgana stared fiercly at him. "Why? Because you believe I don't have a plan?" she asked, then tsked at him and that was when Merlin knew she was finally cracking. Finally telling him what he wanted to know. "Oh, that is where you are wrong, Merlin. I have a plan. A plan that is already in the works."

"I'll believe it when I see it." Merlin replied.

A scoff burst from Morgana's throat and she stepped towards him slowly. "But you already have. Bayard, the other kings that swore their alligence to Camelot? I had Lot convince them to pull away from Camelot. Then there's Lot himself. He has such a very large army of his own to command and now that Bayard and the other kings are beginning to talk more with him about alliances. Soon I will have a army at my beck and call. A bigger one than any of the previous armies I have commanded. Camelot will not stand a chance."

"So, you're gathering a army...tricking Bayard and the other kings to join with Lot just so you can have them attack Camelot later on..." Merlin shook his head. "Well, honestly, your work has been in vain, Morgana. Camelot may have lost some allies, but, it's not alone."

"I know of no one else who want to support Camelot."

"Emrys does and any one who believes in Emrys also allies itself with Camelot."

"Emrys is a ghost who shows up when he most feels like it." Morgana hissed at him. "He will do nothing to save Camelot. He will stand in the shadows and watch as I take over the kingdom. I've done it twice before - I can do it again and this time, I will have him out of the way." She turned from Merlin, the thought of finally having Emrys at her mercy was intoxicating to think of. The only problem she had was finding a way to get Merlin to talk. Her eyes drifted over the torture chamber. What could she use? How could she finally get Merlin to talk? Eye landing on the whipping post, she smiled darkly to herself. If he would not talk now, maybe he would talk after a few dozen lashings.

She turned back to him to give him her cruel verdict, but froze when she saw that the chair was empty. He had been strapped down a moment ago, right? She rushed over to the chair and looked down at the straps. Somehow they had come undone.

"No!" She shouted in fury, then swung around to go call for the guards, but moved back, startled, as she came face to face with Merlin. Her eyes grew as wide as saucers. "How did you get out?" she demanded to know.

"Morgana, you should have left well enough alone." Merlin spoke, staring at her with a solum expression. "I have given you plenty of chances to change. To turn away from how you've become..."

"What are you talking about?"

Merlin continued, ignoring her. "You can't be allowed to continue on like this."

"What-"

With his hands raised towards her, Morgana suddenly went flying backwards. A second later she slammed into the stone wall harshly, then fell to the floor of the chambers in a heap. Merlin stepped towards her, his eyes emotionless as he kept his hand raised in her direction.

Dazed, Morgana groaned as she slowly began to sit up. Blood trickled from her forehead and down her porcelain skin as she looked up at Merlin, confusion written on her face. "...How did you?...t-that's impossible..." she breathed out, then her glare returned. "You have magic?"

"I was born with it." Merlin found himself saying, like it was rehearsed. How many times had he said those words to people? In a way he was brought back to Agravaine's meeting with him and how that man had found out he had magic. He had said the very same words to him. It seemed almost ironic.

"But...how...but why didn't you-"

"I'm so sorry, Morgana. For everything. But I can't allow you to continue. You've hurt enough people. You've killed enough people. With you gone, Camelot and Arthur will be able to heal without the fear of another attack coming from you."

Morgana glared at him. "You should be helping me! I am trying to do what is best for our people! You're a traitor to us all!"

Merlin shook his head. "No, my destiny doesn't lie with you, Morgana. It has always been bound to Arthur."

That was when Morgana knew.

That was when she suddenly realized who Merlin was.

Her blood ran cold. "You're Emrys." She hissed. Merlin said nothing to confirm it, but she knew. It made sense now. Merlin, always with Arthur wherever he went. Merlin, always sticking his nose in other people's business. Merlin - ruining all of her plans. The old man threw her off, but now she could see that the old man's eyes and Merlin's were exactly the same. Fury and the thought at a chance to finally kill him raced through her and she raised her hand at him. "_Anfon boen iddo_!" she shouted at him.

A unseen force rippled from her hand and towards him, but Merlin's magic took control and his eyes flashed gold before blocking her spell without so much as a word.

Morgana growled. "_Anfon goleuni drwyddo ef!" _she shouted then at the top of her lungs.

Lightening sprang from the palm of her hand and towards Merlin.

He was ready for it though. "_Bloc y sillafu_." he said firmly. The lightening hit the palm of his hand, but instead of doing any damage to him, he seemed to have absorbed it and the light died. Merlin stared back at Morgana, brow raised.

Morgana could see that this was a fight she could not win on her own. Quickly she scooted away from him, "_Anfon i ffwrdd i mi_!" she shouted. A great wind began to form and instantly Merlin knew what she was trying to do. Over the wind she heard a shout and a second later a louder, thunderous, boom rocked the chambers. She covered her ears with her hands, shutting her eyes tightly, heart racing madly against her breasts. A moment or two passed, then slowly she opened her eyes and saw Merlin standing there, watching her. He had stopped her from dissipating. There was no escape from him.


	25. Chapter 24

**I'm so glad that you all liked the reveal to Morgana! I was honestly worrying that it was lacking something, but, as long as all of you are happy - then I am happy.  
On with the story!**

**-Monty**

* * *

"...Merlin...please..." Morgana breathed out as she stared up at him, eyes shaking with fear. She knew her end was near now. He was Emrys and she had been told many times before that he would be her end, now he had her at his mercy and there was nothing she could do. All that she had within her, all the magic she knew, it wouldn't work against someone like him. The only thing she had in her defence was her ability to beg and plead.

However, her words did not seem to move him at all.

He stared down at her coldly.

All he could see when he looked at her were the countless people she had hurt. The people she had managed to get her hands on and destroy. Even Uther's face flashed in his mind and along with it, the painful memories of Arthur and how his father's death had affected him. The long days and nights of seeing his best friend carry the guilt of his father's death on his shoulders when in reality it was all Morgana's fault.

All that pain...

All that suffering...

It had to end.

"I have all that I need from you. Keeping you alive would be pointless because I know that all you will do with my mercy is use it against me one day." Merlin spoke, seemingly void of all emotion. "I'm sorry Morgana, but, this is the path you have chosen for yourself. You reap what you sow."

With those final words, Merlin raised his hand to finish her.

'_Emrys_!'

Merlin winced as a voice suddenly entered into his mind, shouting out at him and making his head feel as if he were standing inside a large bell as it clanged back and forth.

'_Emrys_!'

Taking a step back, Merlin tried to shove the voice out. Morgana saw his moment of weakness and went to make a move, but Merlin's hand rose once more, pushing her back to the ground by an unseen force. She hit the stone floor roughly and Merlin pinched the bridge of his nose. _'Who are you?' _he answered back in his mind. _'What do you want?'_

_'I will not let you kill the Lady Morgana.'_ the voice said firmly within his mind.

_'Who are you to stop me? Where are you?'_ Merlin glanced around the torture chamber, eyes peering into the darkness for a firgure, a form, but he saw no one. _'Why don't you face me?'_

_'You already know who I am. You feel it. Even now as I speak your magic is reaching out to me, recgonizing who I am. You must leave this place, Emrys. You will not harm the Lady Morgana.'_

Merlin's brow creased, teeth clenching. Did he know who he was speaking with? There was a name that came to mind, but, part of him did not want to believe it. He sounded so much older. Then again, it had been severeal years since the two of them had seen one another. Could it be that the voice he was hearing within his head belonged to non-other than Mordred? At that thought, Merlin knew it was true. It was Mordred that was speaking to him. He couldn't help but feel a bit of a shockwave go through him at this realization. After all these years and after all of this time, Merlin had been so caught up in getting rid of Morgana that he forgot that there was another person that he needed to get rid of.

Merlin steeled himself. _'She has to die, Mordred. Her attacks on Camelot and are must cease and I must do what needs to be done.'_ With that final thought, Merlin turned to Morgana, determination shinning in his eyes. "I'm sorry." he said to the trembling woman before him, then a second later, his words flowed from his mouth and brought forth a surge of white hot fire.

"_Forbærne! Ácwele!"_

_'NO_!' The voice screamed in his head in unison with Morgana's screams.

Fire engulfed her, burning away at her lovely clothes and melting away her dark hair that she loved so dearly. Her screams filled the torture chamber and Merlin felt his stomach twisting and his heart crushing at the sight before him. This death was horrible. For anyone. Did Morgana truly deserve to die like this? Her screams continued on and on, her body squirmed and tried it's best to put out the flames, the smell of burning flesh filled Merlin's nostrils.

Merlin couldn't handle it.

He thought he could.

He thought he could stand there and watch her burn and be content that one of Camelot's greatest threats was finally getting what she deserved, but her screams rocked him to his very core and he brought his hand forth.

"_Brimstréam_!" Merlin shouted.

Water appeared from no where and put out the flames, ending the punishment. Merlin couldn't stop his feet from moving forward and soon he found himself kneeling at Morgana's side. Smoke and steam rose from her body that looked red and charred and he could see where her clothes had melted into her skin and her rings had burned into her fingers.

Merlin swallowed hard and turned Morgana over carefully.

A pained moan left her lips and Merlin's heart slammed against his chest.

She was still alive.

Her body was no use to her now. The fire had done it's job. She would die either now or later from infection. Merlin's guess was that she didn't have long in this world. The flames had burned hot and true and had done what they had been made for. This should have been a moment of victory for Merlin - and for Camelot - but instead all he felt was sick to his stomach. This woman in his arms had once been his friend. She had once been a good person and she had gotten off the wrong path. Perhaps if he had took her back to Camelot and imprisoned her and made her see that her way was wrong and that they could work together...

"...Fin..ish...i..t." Morgana rasped, glaring up at him.

Merlin's blue eyes met her emerald hues.

"Do...w-w-what...you...c-cammme to do."

"Morgana, I-" Merlin did not get to say what was on his heart. Instead, at that moment, there came a loud cracking sound. The torture chamber rumbled and shook and he looked up to see the ceiling to the chambers splitting.

_'GET AWAY FROM HER_!' Mordred suddenly shouted in his mind.

The ceiling to the chambers began to give way, large chunks of ceiling falling down here and there, pounding into the stone floor below.

Merlin looked down at Morgana. "I can take you with me." he said to her. "I can take you back to Camelot and I can try to heal you."

Morgana clenched her blood stained teeth. "I...w-would rather...die!" she hissed.

A hardened look fell over Merlin's face and he gave a nod. As the ceiling continued to crack and crumble above him he took off, making his way for the entrance, dodging several pieces of falling rock on his way out. He could hear guards shouting orders and servants screaming as the castle shook all around. Merlin ignored them all and they did him likewise and he continued onward down the corridors, trying his best to find a exit from this hell hole.

"Merlin!" A familiar voice shouted out to him. He swung around and found Elaine rushing to him, tearing the guard's helemt from her head, her bow and arrows on her shoulder and back. Her scarlett ringlets were hanging about her face, and her brow was beaded with sweat. As she got to him she flung her arms around him, pulling him close. "Are you alright?" she asked a second later, pulling from him and giving him a good look over. He was bruised and cut and looked tired, but other than that there were no other wounds and he seemed to be fine. "What about Morgana?"

Merlin stared at Elaine. "It's done."

Silence fell between the two of them for a moment before Elaine gave a nod of her head. "And what's happening to the castle - did you cause it?" She asked.

Merlin shook his head. "No, someone else."

"Morgana?"

"I wish." Merlin grasped Elaine's hand with his own. "Come on, we need to find Gwaine and get out of here."

Elaine wanted to know what Merlin wasn't telling her, but she gave a nod and did not argue with him. The two of them made their way from Lot's castle without any problem. Everyone was too busy running and screaming and trying to figure out what was going on to even acknowledge them as they rushed pass. Merlin knew that Gwaine would not be in the castle, so he had to be in the lower town or either already in the woods. The young warlocks feet seemed to fly over the ground as he quickened his pace, pulling Elaine along with him. The urgency to get away clearly seen by Elaine. Obviously whatever had happened back there had shook Merlin greatly and now all he wanted to do was get away.

* * *

**LOWER TOWNS - **

"You're telling me to run, to leave behind my brother? He's being held by Morgana! He's somewhere, here, in this kingdom, as her prisoner. I can't just leave, Gwaine."

"Merlin is unwell and he wants you dead for betraying him." Gwaine explained again heatedly. "You must pack and leave this place!"

Caradoc shook his head. "No. Not while my brother is Morgana's prisoner. I'll not be-"

It was then when the ground began shaking.

Gwaine and Caradoc both stopped what they were doing and stood there, watching as the things in Caradoc's home began swaying and falling. Was it a earthquake? Gwaine had not felt one of these in this part of the lands ever. It was unnatural for the ground to tremble like this - unless...

"Magic." Caradoc said it before he could and both men stared at one another. "Do you think Emrys has finally freed himself?"

Gwaine gave a firm nod of his head and rushed out the door and into the town streets. Everyone was rushing about and screaming. His eyes lifted to the castle and saw one of it's towers crumble to the ground. For a split second his father's face entered his mind, but it was quickly replaced by Elaine and Merlin. They were in there. He had to get to them. Without a word, Gwaine took off running for the castle.

Even though he didn't want to, Caradoc followed after him.

People screamed at them to run for their lives, to leave the castle to the 'demons' beneath it and just flee to the forests, but they ignored everyone they passed. Both men were surprised to even find Lot's guards running for the hills, throwing down their swords and escaping the chaos as quickly as they could.

"Elaine! Merlin!" Gwaine shouted as he pushed through the crowds. "ELAINE! Merlin!"

No answer.

All he got in reply was the sound of panicking people.

Gwaine continued on though. He wouldn't leave this place until he had both of them with him. His eyes searched the faces of those passing him. Every woman looked like Elaine for a split second, every tall young man had Merlin's appearance and he knew it was just his mind playing tricks on him because he was worried about them.

"Elaine! Merlin!"

"Here! We're here!" Suddenly came a shout from Elaine.

Gwaine and Caradoc both stopped in their tracks and peered over the crowd of people that was rushing by. For a moment or two he didn't see them, but soon Caradoc pointed and Gwaine's eyes landed on Elaine. She and Merlin had placed themselves between two buildings, trying to keep out of the way of the rushing crowd. From what he could tell, they were both fine. Neither of them appeared to have any life threatening wounds. Merlin looked worse for wear, but, at least he was on his feet. It wasn't long before Gwaine and Caradoc managed to cut their way through the crowd and get to them.

Gwaine grabbed Elaine, thankful that she was safe, but the moment Merlin's eyes landed on Caradoc he raised his hand, ready to attack him if need be.

"Don't Merlin!" Gwaine said, reaching out and grasping Merlin's wrist.

Merlin stared Caradoc down. "He betrayed us."

"I know he did and he'll answer to Arthur for that." Gwaine replied. "Now is not the time and place to deal with him. Something is wrong with this place and we need to get away while we can."

Caradoc stood there, waiting to see what Merlin would do. If he decided to kill him he wouldn't stop him. He knew what he had done was wrong and he deserved to be punished for it. He would stand there and willingly take whatever Merlin had in mind for him. That was not to be, however. Merlin lowered his hand and gave a weary nod of his head. Judgement would wait till they reached Camelot and Arthur. For now, they needed to leave, as Gwaine had said.

"This way." Elaine said, her hand weaved with Gwaine's, the two of them leading the way from the lower towns.

Even though he was not on the best terms with Merlin, Caradoc grabbed him and helped him along, seeing as how the events that had transpired lately were finally catching up to him. Merlin did not deny him. He wrapped his arm around his shoulder and the two of them hurried after Gwaine and Elaine, leaving behind Lot's kingdom and all those within it, the sounds of screams and crumbling castle chasing after them as they went.

* * *

**CAMELOT - **

Leon rushed down the corridors of the castle, trying his best to hurry to the Throne Room while also looking respectable. However, as that seemed to be taking more time, he damned being respectable and ran at a rushed pace. People watched him as he went but he paid them no mind. His focus was on getting to Arthur. He knew that King would not be pleased with being interrupted. Eylan and Percival had recently returned with Queen Annis and they were all currently meeting in the Throne Room to talk alliance.

Queen Annis and Arthur had already spoken of it many times before since they had faced each other after her husband's death. But it seemed like now they were finally going to make some progress. Inwardly, Leon scolded himself for what he was about to do - but he felt like it was nessassary. Soon he made it to the Throne Room and without so much as waiting to be announced, Leon rushed , Guinevere, and several others in the Throne Room stopped what they were doing and turned to him.

Leon haulted as soon as he got before the Throne, kneeling before Arthur. "Forgive, King Arthur, but I bring word to you from the scouts."

By 'scouts' he meant 'Druids'.

They had been watching the woods and had been relaying messages back to Camelot from other places to let them know what they had found out.

At hearing this, Arthur looked to Queen Annis. "Do you mind if I address this matter?" he asked her.

"By all means, it seems urgent." Queen Annis motioned for him to go ahead and looked at Leon as the young knight stood.

"They sent word that it appears Lot's kingdom is under attack." Leon replied.

"When did this happen?" Arthur asked, concern filling his eyes.

"Today, M'lord." Leon answered. "They sent word by..." he trailed off and gave Arthur the look that meant that magic had been used to send word to him. He wasn't sure if he should freely speak about it in the Throne Room. He glanced over at Queen Annis who seemed a bit confused as to what was going on.

Arthur took a deep breath. "It's alright, Leon. You may speak freely in front of Queen Annis. Any ally of Camelot has the right to know what is going on here."

Leon gave a nod, then continued. "One of the Druids, he-he spoke in my mind. He said that the ground was tembling fiercly and people were running - Lot's castle is falling in on itself."

"...Arthur." Guinevere breathed behind him.

"I know." Was all Arthur said. They all knew Merlin was being held prisoner there and Gwaine and Elaine were there as well. "Did he say anything of Merlin or the others?" Arthur asked, looking back to Leon.

Solumly, Leon shook his head. "No, sire."

Silence fell over the Throne Room for a moment or two before Queen Annis spoke. "I will send out five of my mind to make their way towards Lot's kindgom." she replied. "If your friends are still there, they will find them and bring them back."

Arthur stared over at her. "I couldn't ask that of you-"

"It is already being done." Queen Annis looked to one of her knights and gave a nod. He marched out of the Throne Room to gather four other men to make the journey. Once he was gone, the Queen turned back to Arthur. "Let this be my first act as your ally." she said.

Feeling a bit overwhelmed, Arthur didn't really know what to do or say, though after a minute or two he found his voice and nodded. "So be it."

Queen Annis smiled. "Good. I'm glad you approve. Now, you had best hurry - you may be able to catch up with my men and ride with him if you do so."

"What-"

"Don't stand there and act like you don't know what I am talking about. I can see it in your eyes. You want to go and find your people and bring them home yourself. Go, I will stay with your Queen and she and I will be perfectly fine until your return."

Leon's brow rose and he looked over at Arthur. For a moment he thought for sure Arthur would decline. Everything in Arthur's teaching told him to remain at the castle and not go chasing after knights and ex-servants, but Arthur never really did pay much attention to what he was taught. He gave Queen Annis a smile of thanks and looked back at Guinevere who nodded in encouragement. With that, Arthur had made up his mind and he motioned for Leon, Eylan, and Percival to come with him. The men did so, bowing to Queen Annis and Guinevere as they exited the Throne Room after Arthur.

"So, what's the plan?" Eylan asked as they hurried along the corridors.

"We ride with Queen Annis' men to Lot's kingdom, we find Merlin and the others, and cut down anyone who gets in our way." Arthur replied.

Percival nodded in approval. "Good plan. Solid plan. Straight to the point." he smirked over at Leon. "I like it."


	26. Chapter 25

**Ah, I see a lot of you going 'Whoa...Merlin...just...no.'. I understand what he did to Morgana is OOC, but this is a AU storyline that has turned away from the show's way of things. It's darker, as you've all seen. Merlin, in no way, is like that though. I know this and he is not like that in my story - except for the times when he's being influenced by something else. Hint. Hint. ;]**

**-Monty**

* * *

**THE WOODS OUTSIDE OF LOT'S KINDGOM - **

"The rumbling has stopped."

"I wonder if that means everyone is dead..."

Gwaine and Elaine walked side by side as they made their way quietly through the woods. It had been at least a hour or so since they had made their escape from Lot's castle and the rumbling in the distance had finally stopped. What had the outcome of it all been? How many had survived that attack? Was the castle destroyed comepletely or did some of it still remain?

"Albion have mercy on them." Elaine whispered, then glanced over her shoulder at Merlin and Caradoc. A shadow fell on her face as she looked back at Gwaine. "We must stop."

"What? Why?" Gwaine asked, not really understanding. They weren't far enough away for him to feel comfortable with stopping. He didn't want them to stop and then have Lot's men come and get them or run into bandits. He shook his head. "No, we should keep going. The farther away we are from this land, the better."

"I'm not asking." Elaine grabbed his arm and stopped him, then glanced back at Merlin and Caradoc once more to find that Caradoc was allowing Merlin to rest for a bit against a tree. "Look at Merlin." she said, motioning slightly at him with her head so not to attract attention to the two of them, "he's pale, his brow is beaded with sweat, and his skin...the areas around the cuts, that's the affect of dark magic."

Elaine had been around her share of dark magic. She had seen what it could do to someone. A person who might otherwise be good and kind and a saint could be turned by the dark magic and become ruthless and vile. She had seen many good Druids become overtaken by Dark Magic. Even her father once suffered by it's affects once. She knew that without the proper care, Merlin could become the magic's victim and that would not bode well for anyone. Not with him being Emrys. To think, all of the power within him, the power that was more than a hundred man like him, could be used to do evil...

It made her afraid for everyone.

Gwaine had noticed the cut on Merlin's cheek before, but now as he got to looking at him, he saw that he had another one down his chest and one on his neck. Both areas had dark veins running from them, spreading out against his pale skin. "So...why stop? We should travel faster so we can get him back to Gaius."

Elaine shook her head. "He won't make it."

"What do you mean he won't make it?"

"It's dark magic, Gwaine." Elaine snapped at him, frustrated that he wasn't understanding. "Merlin is pure and good and that dark magic is eating away at him."

Gwaine looked towards Merlin. He knew Elaine was right. "So, what do we do?"

"We need to draw the dark magic out of him."

"How?"

"Caradoc and I know what is needed for it. We need to find a place that we will be well hidden in before anything can be done."

Gwaine's eyes searched their surroundings. At first nothing seemed promising. There was nothing but trees for as far as the eye could see, but then, just beyond the trees, he saw the makings of a large hill - one that could very well possess a cave. He pointed towards it and Elaine gave a nod of her head before turning to Caradoc.

"We're making out way to those hills." Elaine called over to them. "None of us are fit for a long journey to Camelot this evening. We'll take sheltar in the hills and continue on in the morning."

"We need to keep going." Merlin said, his voice sharp with annoyance. "Staying here could get us caught and I don't know about the rest of you, but I'd rather not be around to become someone's prisoner again. My job is done. I'm going home." he shoved off of the tree and began taking sluggish steps to continue the journey, but before he could get too he tripped and stumbled to the ground, landing on his knees with a hiss. Caradoc came to his side to help him up, but Merlin quickly shoved him away. "DON'T TOUCH ME! If it were my decision you wouldn't even be here right now so just go away!'

Caradoc looked to Gwaine and Elaine for help.

"Merlin," Gwaine took cautious steps towards his friend, "we need to take sheltar for the evening. Alright? We're all tired."

"So?" Merlin grunted as he pushed himself up from the ground. "I'm going home."

"Merlin, no." Gwaine held out his arm, blocking his path, "You need rest."

Merlin glared at him, giving him this almost death stare, then he reached forward and shoved Gwaine's arm back - but that was the wrong thing for him to do. Gwaine reacted, his hand grasping Merlin's wrist and twisting it, then, before anything else could be done, his elbow came down on the back of Merlin's head.

The young warlock collapsed in a heap on the ground at his feet, unconcious.

The Great Emrys, stopped by the drunkard knight Gwaine.

Elaine and Caradoc stared, wide eyed, at the scene.

Gwaine looked at them and shrugged. "What? He's got magic. I wasn't going to fight with him and have him turn me into something. Besides, he's better off this way. Less fighting." he reached down and grabbed hold of the other man and hoisted him up onto his shoulders. "Come on, we should hurry."

* * *

**CAMELOT**

**Nightfall - **

It hadn't been too awefully long since Arthur and the others rode out of Camelot, making their way to Lot's kindgom. Everyone was praying for the safety of their King and the Knights as they made the brave journey to get back the people that were captured. None of them knew the whole story, but, as soon as Arthur rode off Guinevere spoke to the people of Camelot to let them know what was going on. She told them that there had been people stolen away from the land by Morgana and that Arthur was taking it upon himself to venture into Lot's kingdom to get them back. She also mentioned about Queen Annis being their ally and for the people to remember her men as well in their prayers for the night.

Everyone was worried.

There wasn't a soul in Camelot who wished harm on their King or those who rode with him.

As Guinevere stared out of one of the windows of the castle, she could see candles flickering in the windows of the homes, a sign that they were thinking of their King. She felt overwhelmed by everything. She had managed to keep herself composed for the most part. Whenever she felt her emotions running high, she would push them back and force a smile or continue on with the day, but she felt a hot tear fall down her cheek.

She wasn't sure why she was crying.

Maybe it was because she was worried about Arthur and the knights or because she was afraid that Merlin and Gwaine and Elaine had all perished. Maybe she was crying because Camelot had not had a time to breath and get some peace since that letter from Bayard had arrived. Then again, she could just be emotional. She had been really emotional lately. There wasn't a reason why. Something would happen or someone would say something and she would find herself either on the brink of tears or find herself about to shout at the person.

Another hot tear fell, accompanied by a few more.

She wished she knew what was going on out there. She wished she could have gone with Arthur and the others. There had been a time when she was allowed to do as such, but these days she had queenly duties and she had to remain. It wasn't so bad staying behind. She had Gaius with her and Queen Annis. The Queen had been so kind and good to her. She knew of Morgana's black heart and explained to Guinevere that she helped Camelot because no one deserved to be beaten down by a witch such as Morgana. The only thing bad about having them as companions was that they were both up there in age. As night had fallen, Gauis and Queen Annis couldn't help but retire to their rooms, leaving her all alone with her thoughts.

Her brow creased deeply as her eyes searched for some sign of Athur and the others, but she knew it would possibly be half a week before she saw them again.

Half a week...that sounded like eternity in her mind.

"M'lady," A familiar voice reached her ears and Guinevere quickly wiped away her silent tears as she turned to find Galahad making his way down the corridor towards her. "I'm sorry if I startled you."

Guinevere forced a faint smile. "No, I'm fine. It's good to see that you have made it back in one piece." she said, noticing that he seemed tired, but, other than that, he had obviously had no troubles on his way back to Camelot. "How did things go?"

By the look he gave her at her question, it was obvious he didn't want to say, but, he was not one to lie to her or Arthur. "My quest was in vain. I'm afraid I can do nothing for Camelot until my sister is ready to accompany me to gather our people together. So, I came back to see how things were going and to then make my way to Lot's Kingdom to see if I could help her with anything."

"Did you not hear?" Gwen asked.

"Hear what, m'lady?"

"Lot's kingdom was attacked today - we're not sure by whom."

Galahad felt his heart slam against his chest. "Elaine? Merlin? Gwaine? Does anyone know if they made it out?"

"Arthur and the others left this evening to ride towards Lot's kingdom." Guinevere answered. "I wish there were more that I could tell you." That was all the information she had though. After Leon left, there was no one else for the scouts to communicate with. She was in the dark about anything and everything else going on out there. It was driving her mad, but, she was holding herself together nicely.

"...I should ride out after them-" Galahad went to say, but Guinevere quickly cut him off.

"Please, stay." she said, only letting the walls in her eyes fall to show him that she needed someone there to help her. To be with her and get her through all of this. "Arthur and the others can handle it, I'm sure. If you don't mind, I would love to use you here until they return. Arthur left me here with Queen Annis and while she's been a God sent, some of the old court members have been coming up to me, saying some things that rather leave me unnerved. I'm not sure what to do if they were to try anything."

Though he wanted to leave and ride out after the others, Galahad understood where she was coming from. Someone in her position at the moment was vunerable. She did need someone to help her, for now.

So, with a bow of his head, Galahad agreed to it, "Very well, m'lady."

* * *

**THE WOODS OUTSIDE LOT'S KINGDOM - **

They had managed to find a small cave hidden well against the hills.

Gwaine stayed with Merlin as Elaine and Caradoc made their way out into the woods and began gathering herbs to help with the spell to cast out the dark magic within Merlin.

The younger man was in a bad way.

He was starting to shiver and Gwaine noticed that the veins reaching farther out now, getting darker and more terrifying. One side of Merlin's face was covered in black veins and he figured that was why he hadn't woke up yet - that and the fact that he had been given a pretty good hit on the back of the head, but Gwaine was pretty sure it was the dark magic.

A moan ripped through the air and Gwaine snapped his head over towards Merlin's direction.

He was shifting and shivering on the floor of the cave, looking so helpless.

Unable to stand it, Gwaine got up from where he was sitting and made his way over to him. Sitting down, Gwaine pulled Merlin up into his arms and began rubbing his arms and chest to help warm him up. "Come on Merlin, don't die on us now. You can't let some little dark magic get the best of you, " Gwaine said firmly, "You're Emrys for crying out loud. The stronger, most powerful, warlock around - right? This is nothing. Come on, Merlin."

Suddenly a gasp escaped Merlin and he struggled at first, not knowing what was going on or where he was. Gwaine held tightly to him though, keeping him down.

"Merlin! Merlin, it's alright! You're fine!"

He was so disoriented and lost. Hadn't they been walking through the woods just a minute ago? Why were they in a cave? Why was he so cold and achy? Where was Elaine and Caradoc? Wait! Maybe this wasn't a cave...maybe he was back in the dungeons. Maybe he had never left at all-

Merlin began struggling some more and managed to knock his elbow into Gwaine's gut.

The knight gave a groan and his grasp loosened a bit, making it to where Merlin could move and get away, but he quickly recovered and grabbed Merlin pulling him back down to the cave floor.

"Get off of me!" Merlin shouted, kicking and trying to get away.

Gwaine wasn't letting him go anywhere though. "Sorry, mate, but I have to keep you here. You're not well."

"I am well! I'm perfectly fine!" Merlin shoved at him and managed to squirm away some more, but Gwaine recovered once again and grabbed him, pulling him back towards him. Merlin's heart raced madly. His mind couldn't really comprehend that it was Gwaine he was fighting and then again it could, but he found he just didn't care. He didn't want anyone holding him back. He didn't want anyone telling him to stop. He just wanted to be released. With that thought he turned on his backa nd brought his hand up, a spell at the tip of his tongue.

Gwaine quickly saw what was going on and gave out a 'whoa!' and held up his hands. "Merlin! Stop! It's me! It's Gwaine!"

"MOVE AWAY FROM ME!" Merlin shouted, eyes wild.

Gwaine felt his heart breaking at the sight of him.

"Merlin...it's Gwaine..." he said, then sighed heavily. "Look at you, my friend. This isn't you. Morgana has done this to you. You're sick, Merlin."

He didn't want to believe him. Merlin wanted to send Gwaine flying backwards into the cave and get away from him. But even as that thought crossed his mind, he thought to himself, 'This is Gwaine. You don't hurt Gwaine. You go with Gwaine to the taverns, watch him get drunk, then carry him home - that's what you do. You don't hurt him'. He just had so much rage in him. Merlin wasn't sure where it came from, but then again he did. That black blade, the feel of the dark magic seeping into his skin. It had hurt so much. He had tried so hard to fight it and even now he could feel his magic fighting against it, trying to keep it out of his system.

"Merlin," Gwaine spoke his name softly this time, lowering his hands, "please...you're sick."

A lump of emotion formed in Merlin's throat and slowly he brought his hand down and closed his eyes, flashes of memories going through his mind of him and Morgana facing one another. The fire burning in front of him. The smell of her flesh melting and cooking. Her screams piercing into his mind and right into his very soul. Then Caradoc's face, him, going to attack him. For what? For wanting to keep his brother safe?

"What's happening to me?" Merlin choked out.

"The black blade posioned you. Elaine and Caradoc are gone to get things ready for a spell. She's going to try her best to heal you." Gwaine explained to him, resting a hand against Merlin's shoulder. "Before she left, she said that if you were anyone else infected by the dark magic, you would have been lost to us hours ago...but...since you're Emrys...you've managed to fight it off."

"Galahad was cut by the blade." Merlin's voice shook as he struggled to maintain a grip on reality, "Why didn't he become like this?"

"Galahad and Elaine are different than you or I. They've lived many years and have gone through many things. I'm sure if Galahad was a normal man he would have been lost, but, since he is not normal..." Gwaine trailed off, knowing Merlin would catch his drift.

"I can feel my magic trying to get rid of the darkness." Merlin said after a moment or two. "It's like someone is pushing on the skin from the inside, all over."

Gwaine cringed at that, but, he got an idea then, "Latch onto that feeling. See if you can't help it along." Gwaine suggested. "You never know, it might work. Just...think about the dark magic and think about getting rid of it. Maybe your magic will help you out?"

"I'm too tired..."

"Come on, you're Emrys. You can do this."

"...I can hear her screaming in my head..." Merlin suddenly replied, voice quiet as he laid there. "...she's just screaming and screaming and I...I didn't stop it in time. I don't know what happened." his voice started to get choked up again and Gwaine watched as tears escaped from under his eyelids and down the sides of his friend's face. "I just wanted her dead...I didn't care how..."

Gwaine could see that he as losing him again, Merlin was starting to slip back into his madness, but he wouldn't allow it to happen. "Merlin," Gwaine said his name firmly, catching his attention again. Merlin's eyes opened and stared up at him wearily, "I know you've been through a lot, but you need to concentrate on getting that dark magic out of your system. Now come on, concentrate."

"Concentrate..." Merlin repeated.

Gwaine nodded. "Yes. Concentrate. Now come on Mr. All Powerful, show me what you're made of."

"Concentrate..." Merlin muttered tiredly, though as Gwaine sat there, he could see something happening. Light that was pouring into the cave was suddenly inching towards Merlin in a way that was not natural. It was almost like watching water flow inside. It moved over the rocks, destroying all shadows around them as it inched closer and closer.

"That's right, Merlin. You're doing it."


	27. Chapter 26

**This story is quickly coming to a end. Glad you've all stuck around through it all. We'll see how things go from here.**

**-Monty**

* * *

**WOODS OUTSIDE OF LOT'S KINGDOM - **

Elaine and Caradoc made their way through the woods, looking for certain herbs that would required for a powerful healing spell. At least, that was what Elaine had told the others that was what they were doing.

Kneeling down to the ground, she brushed her fingers through the fallen leaves and studied each piece of forest floor around her. Eventually her eyes landed on what she was looking for. "How did Morgana get your brother?" Elaine's question broke the silence between her and Caradoc as she picked the herbs and stuffed them into a small pouch she had hanging on her belt at her side.

A grim look fell onto Caradoc's features. "When she attacked us after Galahad had told you to take the others to the haven. I thought he had fallen in battle, but...apparently that wasn't so."

"Have you seen him?" Elaine glanced over at him, curious. "Did Morgana allow the two of you to speak to one another or did she just tell you that she had him?"

"No, I got to speak with him." Caradoc replied. "He was weak and tired...but I spoke with him."

"Was he at the castle? Was he there at Lot's castle?" Elaine asked then, wondering if his brother had been left behind in the fall of everything. Caradoc shook his head though. "Where does she have him at?"

"In some old ruins. She has placed many prisoners there. However I could not find it even if I wanted. I was blind folded the entire way there." Caradoc gave a huff. "I wish I had tried harder to find out where the ruins were. That way I could leave all of you and go get my brother...there's no telling what may happen to him now that everything has gone to pot."

"Why didn't you just tell us what was going on?" Elaine asked then, getting to her feet. "Why did you go behind all of our backs and betray Merlin like you did?"

"It wasn't like I told Morgana who he was. I knew he could fight her off..." Caradoc answered, trying to defend himself. He knew what he had done was wrong and he was going to live with the guilt for the rest of his life. He wished it could just all be forgotten, but that wasn't going to happen. More than likely the moment they reach Camelot Gwaine would make sure that he's arrested for what he had done and that was fine with him - so long as someone promised to go and find his brother one day.

"Did you tell Morgana anything else?" Elaine asked, brow raised in question as she stepped towards him.

Caradoc hung his head some and gave a solum nod. "Ways to get into the castle...the number of knights Arthur had guarding the castle at certain times...but, m'lady, I had to." Caradoc's eyes sought her's out and locked onto them. "If I didn't tell her what she wanted to know, she was going to kill my brother. He didn't deserve to be pulled into everything that was going on."

Elaine let his words weigh heavily in the air.

Caradoc had been a faithful friend for many years.

He and his brother were well liked in the Druid settlement.

Caradoc was brave and kind and was usualy there whenever you needed him, but Morgana had used his good qualities against him. She had twisted him around her little finger and bent him to her desire and will. Morgana was more than likely dead this time around, but what if she survived or the information he had given her survived by someone else?

He had endangered many lives by giving away that information.

Elaine took a deep breath and moved away from him, going back to looking for herbs. "And you are certain you did not reveal Merlin's idenity to anyone?"

"I swear to you, m'lady. I told not a soul." Caradoc replied as he watched her, then he turned and began searching for the herbs again. He knew he had not told anyone about Merlin's idenity. All he had given them was information about the castle and that was all. Nothing more. Nothing less. He was certain that they would be alright. Surely Arthur and his men could fight off people trying to get into the castle. They had done it before, hadn't they? Camelot was a strong place. Caradoc had faith that it would with stand an attack. Though, who was there to attack them now? If Morgana was dead, then her plans were dead with her, right?

Elaine walked a few more paces, then stopped and turned back to Caradoc. Her bow swung silently from her shoulder and an arrow found it's place against the string without so much as a sound. "Forgive me for what I must do." Elaine whispered against the arrow. "Grant this man instant peace and a place of rest when he steps into the next world." Her eyes watched Caradoc closely. The man had no idea what was about to be done to him. She knew he was repenting for the sins he had committed against Camelot - but what if someone else came along later on and told him they had his brother and they needed more information or asked him to do something else in order to keep his brother safe?

Merlin was right.

Caradoc could not live.

No one willing to give up Camelot and it's greatest protection could continue living.

Albion had to be protected at all costs. No one said it would be easy. No one said that they would enjoy what they had to do in order to keep it safe. Caradoc would not be the first and he certainly would not be the last to fall because of the way things were. Many more would lose their lives, many more would suffer. Hopefully one day, whenever they meet each other again, Caradoc would be able to forgive her.

With that thought, Elaine's fingers released the arrow.

Time seemed to slow and she watched as it sailed towards him.

Caradoc bent down to get some herbs, picking up the ones he figured she would need to perform the spell. If he had remained hunched over just a second longer then he would have escaped his fate. Instead, Elaine watched as he rose. Only then did she shut her eyes and a second later the sound of Caradoc's pained gasp filled the empty forest.

It was followed a moment later by the sound of his body hitting the ground.

Leaves crunched.

The air in his lungs escaped loudly.

Elaine's eyes opened to see him laying there, motionless. _'It is done_.'

With that thought she swung her bow back over her arm and made her way over to him. Her friends was no more. His body just lay there, a empty shell of what it use to be. She fought back the sorrow she felt in her heart for him and knelt down, taking the arrow out from his back as gently as she could, then laying it to the side, she rolled Caradoc over and straightened him out, crossing his arms over his chest in a respectable manner. His eyes were open in a state of shock at what had been done. She reached over and brought her fingers down on his eyelids, bringing them down to make him look like he was sleeping, nothing more.

"I will find your brother for you." She said, voice soft as she brushed the back of her hand against his face. "You risked everything to make sure that he was safe, so, I will do what I can to make sure he remains that way...and when he asks about you, I will not speak of your dishonor. I swear it." She reached into her pouch then and pulled out the herbs she had been gathering. She clutched them tightly in her hand and closed her eyes. "_Gan ein bod yn gwneud o lwch, byddwn yn dychwelyd i'r llwch..." _

A moment later her hand opened and the herbs turned into dust.

Like snowflakes the dust drifted down onto Caradoc and covered him, the specks of it glittering on his face and clothes almost like dimonds.

"_I Albion, yr wyf eich rhyddhau_."

The dust began to shine brightly, making Caradoc's body glow and glimmer. Elaine grabbed up her arrow and took a few steps back, watching as the spell took affect. Soon his entire body was lit up, shinning brightly for all to see, then, almost as quickly as it had happened, the light began to die down and in the place of where his body had been, was nothing but glittering pieces of dust falling to the ground.

Caradoc was no more.

* * *

**THE CAVE** -

Gwaine sat there, watching as the light fell over Merlin, bathing him in it's warmth. As it continued to linger on him, he watched as Merlin's pale complextion began to go back to normal and as the dark veins in his skin began to burn white, inching the darkness away bit by bit.

It was extrodinary.

He had never seen anything like it and wondered how many times Merlin had been in situations like this to where his magic had to help heal him from some deadly wound. He would have to sit Merlin down and actually listen as Merlin told his stories this time. Last time he had been so cross with him that he had basically blocked everything out. Now though? Now Gwaine wanted to hear everything and soak in every bit of detail that Merlin could give to him. His friend lived a hazardous life - a brilliant life - and he wanted to hear all about it.

But right now all he was really concerned about was making sure Merlin survived this.

"Come on, my friend." Gwaine said, watching him as his breathing began to become normal. It was still slow coming though. He grumbled and glanced out the cave entrance. "Where is Elaine and Caradoc? They should have been back by now..." They said they wouldn't be long, that the herbs should be nearby, but so far he had not seen any sight of them.

He glanced down at Merlin.

The healing process was still going on.

Perhaps he would be alright long enough on his own for him to go and make sure nothing was wrong with Elaine and Caradoc?

As if she knew she was on his mind, Elaine suddenly made her way into the cave.

Gwaine, who was ready to spring into action and fight off anyone who dared to enter, rose, grabbing the hilt of his sword. At seeing that it was only Elaine, however, he let out a sigh of relief. "You've made it back."

She gave a nod but said nothing as she came and knelt by Merlin, looking him over. A faint smile spread over her lips. "I see that he's finally fighting off the magic. It won't be long now. He'll be as good as new."

"Yeah, it's been amazing. I got him in here and talked with him a bit and the next thing I know, light is just surrounding him." Gwaine smiled, looking down at his frind. "Did you bring the herbs for him, to help him along?...Where Caradoc?"

"There were no herbs." Elaine replied, ignoring his question on Caradoc. "I knew that Merlin could heal himself if given the right encouragement. I knew you would be his strength." she looked over at Gwaine and held his gaze. "You've done well. By morning Merlin will be as he was and we can continue on to Camelot."

Gwaine shifted some and gave a nod, but he wasn't a fool.

He knew she had avoided answering where Caradoc was.

"Are you going to answer my other question?" he asked. "I mean, I don't mind that I was lied to in order to get me to help Merlin along in healing himself, but...what's happened to Caradoc? Where is he?"

"He's dead." Elaine replied, turning her attention back to Merlin, smoothing back his hair from his face. He shivered some at her touch, but he looked much more peaceful than he had before.

Gwaine blinked at Elaine's answer. "Dead?"

"I assure you, he's in a better place now than where he would have been the moment we got him back to Camelot...It is better this way." Elaine stood and swung her bow off of her shoulder and placed it against the cave wall, then put her arrows beside it as well. Taking off the guard's cloak that she still had, she curled it up into a pillow and placed it under Merlin's head before sitting back down beside him.

"So...you killed him..." It wasn't a question. Gwaine knew that was what had happened. Elaine had took him out there and killed him. "Why?"

"Caradoc loves his brother, Gwaine. He's already known as a traitor. Sooner or later someone who works with Morgana would come back to him and force him to turn traitor again for his brother's sake and we can't allow that to happen. Camelot - all of Albion - is inching closer to war. The last thing it needs is snakes in the grass. So I got rid of him. I killed him. I've done worse." Elaine looked back down at Merlin and noticed that the dark veins were almost all gone and that his fever that he seemed to have had had broken.

He was resting peacefully.

"As I said, by morning he will be good as new." Elaine sounded satisifed with how things had gone. Her eyes lingered on Merlin for a moment or two longer before she settled herself back against the cave wall. "We should get our sleep as well. We have a long trip ahead of us."

Gwaine nodded, watching as Elaine was simply able to put her mind to rest on what she had just done and begin to sleep. He couldn't believe that she had gone out there and killed Caradoc. He understood her reasoning, but, did the man not deserve a court? A trial? He sighed heavily, deciding it was best not to let his mind linger on it. There was far too much going on. For now, she was right. They needed their rest before they went any farther.

So, he settled himself down by the cave entrance. "I'll take first watch." he let her know. Elaine gave a mumbled 'alright', then shifted to where she could get comfortable. With a sigh, Gwaine wrapped his arms over his chest and rested his head against the cold stone behind him.

The woods around them were quiet, still, which made him uneasy.

Perhaps tonight he would keep his hand on his sword just in case...and sleep with one eye open.

* * *

**KING ARTHUR'S CAMP - **

"I'm sure that if they managed to escape the castle, Gwaine would have brought them along this road here." Leon stirred his soup in his bowl, but had no interest in eating any of it. He was too concerned for Merlin and the others to eat, as was Arthur. He had noticed how the King had looked more and more aged as they made their way to Lot's kingdom. He tried to give him some words of encouragement here and there and saw that it did improve his mood somewhat, but he understood that not all words could completely encourage someone. "I'm sure they got away and are making their way to Camelot."

Arthur nodded some. "I hope you're right."

Leon did as well, then glanced down at the bowl of soup. A moment later he tossed it out in the ground beside him with a wrinkle of his nose. When he looked back up, Percival was standing there, scowling at him.

"It took me two hours to make that soup." Percival narrowed his eyes. "Why did you dump it out?"

"...I'm not that hungry..." Leon replied.

"Not hungry? Well you didn't need to dump out the soup that took me two hours to make! That could have been for later! Wasteful, that's what you are." Percival, stirring spoon in hand, pointed it at Eylan that was sitting across from Arthur and Leon. "Don't you even get any ideas. Hear me? That goes for you lot as well!" He called over to Queen Annis' men - they grunted in reply, then went back to whatever it was they were talking about.

"Didn't know you were so sensitive about your cooking, Percival. "Arthur said, smirking some.

Percival's glare softened when he looked at the King. He was always respectful whenever it came to Arthur, even if he didn't want to be at times. "Well, it's frustrating. All of you, just sitting over here, chatting and carrying on and me over there, cooking and trying to get the soup to taste just right so that everyone likes it and has enough. Plus! None of you even said thank you. I'm starting to see how Merlin must have felt." he huffed, hands planted on his waist.

Arthur's smirk began to fade some and instead it turned into a sad smile. At the mention of Merlin, Arthur couldn't help but dip into those memories he had from Merlin's life. All of those times that he was never appreciated for what he did. All of those times he had worked without a fuss and they had just gone on with their lives as if he had done nothing for them. After a moment or two, Arthur looked up at his knight, "I'm sorry, Percival. Thank you for the soup...we'll try not to be wasteful in the future."

Percival gave a nod of thanks, then reached out. "I can take your bowls if you're done."

"Here, I'll help you." Leon got up from where he was sitting and began gathering up the bowls.

Arthur heard Percival give Leon a small 'thanks' and the two men walked off. He smiled a bit at that and returned his attention to the fire that was blazing in front of him and Eylan. Nothing was said between the two of them. His brother-in-law could see that Arthur's mind was heavy, so, they sat there in the silence as night engulfed them.


	28. Chapter 27

**Sorry I haven't posted anything in a while. I got unexpectedly sick. Was in bed a lot, sleeping, trying to get better. I'm still sick, but, feeling a bit better, so here's your new chapter. YAY...right?  
**

AmberW,** do not fear! This story is coming to a end, but there is a third part to the series coming up. After that story...then it will be the end. For good. So sad about that, but, this whole little 'series' has to come to a end. Then I will write something else. Not sure what.**

**-Monty**

* * *

**THE CAVE - **

Gwaine had nodded off to sleep sometime during the night.

Elaine had never woken up to take her time with watching, but it wasn't because she was too lazy to get him to do it, after using her magic her body was spent for the time being and she found herself unable to wake up in time to take her shift.

It didn't matter though.

Nothing happened while they were sleeping.

Lot's kingdom was too busy trying to recover from the quakes to even think about branching out and finding them right now. There were still scouts out in the woods though, but none of them seemed to even be looking for them. It was doubtful that they even knew what was going on. So, the night was peaceful and nothing else was done or said. All three in the cave just let sleep over take them.

While the night was uneventful, the next morning - well, evening - the smell of smoke did cause Gwaine to stir.

His tired eyes opened bit by bit as his mind tried to register with what he was smelling and where he was at, then, suddenly, his eyes flung open when everything came rushing back to him. He shot up and looked over towards where Merlin and Elaine were, but instead of finding them both there, all he saw was Elaine. Merlin was gone. His heart slammed against his chest and he quickly grabbed his sword from it's sheath and rushed out of the cave and into the open.

A second later he was greeted with the sight of Merlin cooking a rabbit, a nice fire going beneath it.

Gwaine stared at him.

Merlin looked good as new.

No markings on him, no bruises.

He looked like he had had a good night's rest and woke up rejuvenated and everything. Gwaine gave a shocked 'huh', then put his sword back and made his way over to him. "Merlin?" he spoke, approaching cautiously.

His friend looked up from the rabbit he was cooking and gave him a faint smile. "Evening, sleeping beauty. I was hoping the smell of food would wake you up. You and Elaine have slept straight through the morning."

Gwaine's brow creased. "How are you feeling?" he asked. Merlin shrugged and began turning the rabbit again without much word. He might have been physically alright, but Gwaine could see that things were weighing heavily on his friend's mind. Coming over to him, he sat down on the log beside him and took a deep breath, glancing around at the foggy evening. He noted that the fog seemed to be clear in their area, but around them the fog was thick. He wondered if Merlin had done some sort of spell to block them from others, but, he didn't question him on it. He wasn't interested in the fog, he was more interested in his friend and how he was fairing. "...Do you remember any of it?" he asked then.

Merlin nodded quietly.

"All of it?"

Again, Merlin gave a nod.

"Are you going to be alright?" Gwaine asked then, ready to be the rock that Merlin needed just in case he broke down or began to lose it right then and there. He wouldn't blame him. After all, he had been through a lot lately. Not to mention everything that had happened with Morgana...

"I got the information that I needed. That's all that matters." Merlin answered quietly, continuing to turn the rabbit. "Her whole evil plan was to have Lot draw Bayard and the other kings from Camelot, then once they were allied with Lot, she was going to have them attack Camelot for her at Lot's command. With the information that Caradoc gave her about Camelot's weaknesses, a battle against her and the other kingdoms would cripple Camelot unless they have help...If Lot survived, he may still carry out those plans...but, I don't think we have to worry about it for a while."

"What makes you so sure?"

Merlin looked over at Gwaine. "He won't be working alone - Morgana dead or not. I didn't cause that quake that happened. That was the work of another."

Gwaine had wondered if Merlin had caused it while facing down Morgana, but now that Merlin was saying he hadn't, a questioning look fell onto his face. "Then who?"

"Someone I should have gotten rid of years ago." Merlin said as he looked down at the forest floor beneath his feet. "Mordred. He was a young Druid boy that I helped Morgana and Arthur smuggle out of Camelot to keep him from being executed by Uther. The Great Dragon told me that Modred had to die, because he was a threat to Arthur, but I didn't listen..." he trailed off, regret filling his eyes. He now had a feeling that his past was going to come back to haunt him in the most horrifying of ways. Mordred had grown powerful. He was a enemy of Camelot's for sure. He had a feeling that Modred would continue on Morgana's plans and sooner or later, when Camelot least expects it, he would attack.

...Then Arthur's life would really hang in the balance.

"All of this time I've been so fixed on getting rid of Morgana that I forgot about the biggest threat to Camelot. Morgana was never destined to kill Arthur. Cause some trouble? Yes. Kill Arthur?...No...that has always been Modred's destiny." Merlin bit his bottom lip as those words hung there between him and Gwaine.

The way this all seemed to weigh Merlin down unnerved Gwaine.

No man should have to feel the weight of the world on his shoulders.

"I'm sure that you won't let that happen. You've done great at keeping the princess alive this long - I'm sure you can continue to do so." Gwaine said, trying to be an encouragement.

Merlin gave a faint smile, though it didn't seem to reach his eyes like his smiles usually did.

It worried Gwaine, but, before he could say anything else, the sound of horses approaching met their ears. Quickly, Gwaine got up, yanking out his sword again. "Kill the fire." he quietly said in urgency.

"_Lladd y tân_." Merlin whispered, hand raised towards the fire.

The fire instantly died down and he stood there beside Gwaine, eyes searching through the fog. The sound of horses hooves was getting closer.

"If it's Lot's men or Morgana's men, run back to the cave, wake Elaine, and get as far away as you can." Gwaine whispered to Merlin, readying himself for a fight.

Merlin scoffed. "Not a chance."

"I'm serious, Merlin. You've been through enough-"

"I'm staying."

It was finale. Merlin wasn't going to let Gwaine tell him where to go or what to do. He wasn't about to leave his friend there to die if it was the enemy. One man could not fight off an army - whereas Merlin was pretty certain that he could fight off whoever it was.

"You're stubborn." Gwaine grumbled.

Merlin smirked. "According to Arthur, I wrote the book on being stubborn."

Gwaine couldn't help but chuckle some, though he kept his eyes on their surroundings. The horses were getting closer and the sound of voices could be heard now. At first they were nothing but mumbled sounds in the distance, but as they got closer Gwaine could hear that they were searching for someone.

"I swear, I saw smoke coming from this direction." one of the people exclaimed.

"Perhaps it was just fog you saw?" another voice joined in.

"No. It was smoke. Wait! Stop...do you smell that?"

Silence.

Gwaine and Merlin held their breath and Merlin's gaze drifted over to the rabbit that was on the stick he had been cooking it on. It smelled delicious - thanks to him finding the right herbs to go on it and such. He knew that was what the person could smell. There was no covering that up though. It was too late now. He looked back at Gwaine and saw Gwaine give him a nod that said that more than likely that was what the people smelt and were going to come looking for.

That nod also meant, 'be ready'.

Merlin was.

Or at least he did a good job at looking like he was.

Inwardly his stomach was twisting and if Gwaine watched him closely he would notice a slight tremor in Merlin's hands. He had never been afraid to use his magic against anyone, but, Morgana's screams were still haunting him.

"This way, I think it's coming from over here."

"It could be a trap..."

"Or, it could be them. Come on."

The sound of the horses getting closer made both Gwaine and Merlin back up a bit towards the cave. If anything went down, they wanted to be sure they could get to Elaine and get out of there, however, as they backed up, they found Elaine stepping in between them with her bow. She said nothing to them, her eyes were just glued on the area in front of her, ready to let a arrow go if she had to.

She must have smelled the food as well and woke up.

Whatever had gotten her up, Gwaine and Merlin were thankful for it.

Three was better than two when it came to fighting off a army - if that was what they were going to be faced with.

Soon the sound of horses was all around them. Some moving to the left, others to the right. They were flanking them. Gwaine clenched his teeth and shifted on his heels, turning himself to the left, Merlin did the same, turning to the right, and Elaine remained facing forward.

"I can't see anything through this damn fog." Someone cursed from the right.

"I may be able to help with that."

That was when Merlin felt a bit of magic, but the magic seemed familiar. New. Undeveloped. Nonthreatening. He heard a muttered word of magic and noticed that Elaine wasn't going to take chances and let her arrow fly, but he quickly reached out and stopped her from shooting it. A second later the fog cleared enough for them to see who it was that was around them.

"Merlin!" Within seconds Arthur got off of his horse and walked by Leon - who had been the one to make the fog thin - and made his way to Merlin. He didn't even give Merlin a chance to say anything or do anything. Instead he got to him and wrapped his arms around him, smiling brightly. "You made it! We thought we might have been trapped or worse, dead." he pulled back and looked Merlin over, "You look great!"

Merlin gave him a sheepish smile and shrugged some.

He and Gwaine shared a knowing look.

For now, he didn't want to reveal to Arthur what had happened to him or what had transpired back at Lot's castle. Right now, all he wanted to do was be glad to see Arthur and the others and rejoice in the fact that they could continue on to Camelot.

"Gwaine, Elaine, you both seem well." Arthur said, looking over at them. "Everything alright?"

Gwaine nodded. "It's just been a rough couple of days is all." he let his gaze drift over to the others night and he grinned, walking over to them and greeted them all, glad to see his friends. Elaine walked with him, placing her bow back on her shoulder and greeting the others along with him.

It felt Merlin and Arthur alone for a moment, giving Arthur the chance to look Merlin over better. His exmanservant looked fine, but blood stained his clothes and he could see where they had been torn. Obviously he had been wounded and somehow he was better again. "When we get to Camelot...I want you to know that I will give you time to yourself, to...get over whatever happened-"

"When we get to Camelot, I will tell you everything." Merlin replied quickly, cutting him off. "I know you want to know...I would tell you now but...I just don't think now would be the right time and place for it."

Arthur gave a nod. "Understood."

He brought a hand up and let it rest on Merlin's shoulder, his way of letting him know he was there for him, then he motioned with his head for Merlin to come on with him. It was time that they got out of these woods and back to Camelot. The sooner they were away from this place, the better.

No one else needed to be told what to do.

Two horses were brought forward and Gwaine and Elaine on one, Elaine holding tightly to Gwaine's waist as she rested her head against his back, then Merlin recieved the other one which was beside Arthur's horse. It was apparent that The King wanted him close by. Merlin didn't mind at all. After everything that had happened and now knowing that Mordred was out there, possibly forming an attack plan, he needed to be by Arthur now more than ever.

* * *

Off in the distance, a hooded figure watched them leave.

Mordred, his cold blue eyes peering into the back of their heads with such hate and darkness brewing inside of him. He wanted nothing more than to kill all of them, to get rid of them all, but one could not rush these kind of things. That was where Morgana had failed. She wanted to do everything quickly, to get what she wanted right then and there.

However, the key to success was patience.

Modred had plenty of that.

In fact, he felt as if he had all the time in the world to figure out how to make Emrys' life as miserable as he could possibly make it. None of this was really about Arthur. Sure, with him all of Albion would be reunited. Everyone would be at peace. That was fine, Modred had nothing against that, but, now he could see his destiny coming together. His destiny to kill Arthur wasn't about Arthur at all. It was about Emrys. It was about getting back at one of his own kind who had turned against him and those like him to help the Pendragons.

He had lost his way.

He needed to be punished for the crimes he had committed against his people.

The best way to punish him? Take away his hope. Take away the only thing that he had been working towards most of his life. With Arthur gone, Emrys would crumble and then Modred and those like him could get revenge against the 'great sorcerer'. Perhaps they would lock him up somewhere, closed off from the world to slowly fall into madness. Or maybe they would kill him slowly, making him endure every cruel sentence that the Pendragons had put others through.

Whatever it would be, Emry's agony would be great.

Modred would see to that.

* * *

_**TO BE CONTINUED...**_


	29. NOTE TO THE READERS

**Thank you for all of your support!**

**I am going to be writing a third and final story to this series. Once I get the storyline and title figured out, I will post a link so that all of you can begin reading that final piece to my little series.**

**It's going to be hard letting go of these characters that I have developed, but, I look forward to new stories that I will be open to write.**

**Anywho, I will be posting chapter 1 of the new story soon, hope to see you all there!**

**-Monty**


	30. UPDATE

Here is the link to the third story!

Hope to see you all there!

**s/8497329/1/The-End-of-the-Beginning**


End file.
